Nunca te haré llorar SCC
by Yamilna
Summary: Después de algunos años Shaoran se encuentra con Sakura, quien había sufrido mucho por amor, él está perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ella no puede corresponderle ya que ella aun ama a esa agresiva bestia.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca te hare llorar**

 _Sakura Card Captor_

Después de algunos años Shaoran se encuentra con Sakura, quien había sufrido mucho por amor, él está perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ella no puede corresponderle ya que ella aun ama a esa agresiva bestia.

Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

Capitulo 1: Te extraño, te olvido, te amo

Era una mañana hermosa en Tomoeda, en la noche hubo un espectáculo sonoro con una tormenta deliciosa, relajante y después vino la calma, el sol se asomaba con tal resplandor iluminando la habitación, por la ventana se observaban las hojas de los arboles húmedas y resplandecientes.

Un paisaje tranquilizante, me estiro en la cama y como era costumbre no había nadie a mi lado. Me costó un poco levantarme, hoy al ser sábado no tenía que ir a trabajar, así que decidí tomarme mi tiempo.

Tome mi iPod y lo coloque en las bocinas, apreté el botón de canción aleatoria y entre a la regadera, el agua que salía era caliente, el agua relajaba mis músculos me sentía cómodo realmente sentía a mis preocupaciones irse, empiezo a escuchar algo extraño

 _¿Qué estás haciendo tú?, ¿Que estoy haciendo yo?_

Me sentí incomodo por un momento y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, no me gusta Ricardo Arjona, sin embargo se quien grabo esa canción en mi iPod y estoy dispuesto a golpearlo por meterse en mis cosas.

Salí de la ducha, y me puse una camisa verde tipo polo, me gustaba mucho ese color. Creo que era regalo de mi madre, use unos pantalones obscuros de mezclilla y unos clásicos conversses color verde. Trate de arreglarme el cabello, pero siempre ha tomado forma solo, no hay mucho por hacer. Desde que tengo memoria me peino así, empiezo a recordar mi primaria y esos amigos que conservo aun.

Y entre tantas locuras que he pasado con Eriol y Takashi viene a mi memoria unos hermosos ojos verdes. Como siempre al recordarlos siento nostalgia y un dolor en el pecho.

En el fondo de mi habitación puedo escuchar la canción te extraño, te olvido, te amo, cada palabra iba directo mi corazón.

Como si no fuese suficiente recordar esos ojos para lastimarme, recuerdo aquel día que lo arruine todo. Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido, más inteligente, más valiente, ella estaría conmigo…tal vez.

 _Era su cumpleaños número 20 ella lucia muy hermosa como siempre, usaba un vestido rosa que llegaba poco arriba de sus rodillas era sensual y a la vez tierno, confeccionado por Tomoyo por su puesto, su cabello siempre corto y su fleco encantador. Yo lo había planeado todo peor no le dije a nadie de mis planes más que a mi mejor amigo Eriol, tal vez después de todo esos años que pasamos juntos, como enemigos, amigos, mejores amigos eran suficientes para dar el siguiente paso, me creía lo suficientemente maduro, pero lo perdí todo, alguien más se me adelanto, y por mucho. Justo cuando iba a confesar mis sentimientos más que obvios, él llego y le pidió matrimonio, fue espontaneo y una sorpresa para todos, pero él es mayor que ella y su familia parecía muy contenta con ese compromiso, ella se mudó, no sé nada de ella. No pude siquiera despedirme._

Eso ya fue hace 3 años, tengo que aprender a vivir sin ella, pero es difícil después de pasar casi toda mi vida a su lado. Solamente fue una amiga, nada más.

Seguramente hoy sería un día normal de noviembre. Baje a la cocina puse pan en el tostador, y prepare un café negro. Espere un poco a que el pan estuviera lo suficientemente tostado para comerlo y sentarme a desayunar tranquilamente. Veo el periódico, pensando que hare hoy, podría ir al cine aunque es incómodo ir solo y solo había películas para niños. Mis amigos no estarían disponibles así que posiblemente este solo todo el sábado encerrado en mi casa.

Suena mi celular sacándome de mi rutina mental, contesto sin ver quien llamaba

—Hola—digo desganado mientras masticaba la tostada

—Eh, Lee—dijeron en la otra línea

— ¿Qué ocurre Meilin?—mi odiosa compañera de trabajo

— ¿Podrías venir a la oficina?

—Es mi día de descanso—dije fríamente

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!—rogo de una manera chillona

—No…—

—Te espero aquí, bye—puse los ojos en blanco y arroje el celular a la mesa

Era odiosa pequeña, y extremadamente empalagosa en algunas ocasiones, si bien podríamos ser familia lejana ella tiene poder sobre mí ya que por alguna extraña razón y sus atributos femeninos es la consentida del jefe. Ella dice quererme mucho, aunque usualmente busca hacerme bromas o formas de que me llamen la atención. Realmente sigo en ese trabajo porque a mi edad y poca experiencia no podía aspirar a más.

Empecé bien el día con un clima excelente, el agua caliente en la regadera y un buen café, pero todo se vino abajo con su llamada. Salgo de mi casa con lo básico de supervivencia, mi laptop mi celular cartera y llaves. Salgo y subo a mi auto, el fruto de mi esfuerzo, dedicación, y amor a mi madre que prácticamente ella me lo obsequió hace poco, un Audi tt negro que siempre tiene un desorden por dentro, a excepción de hoy, ya que ayer tuve que limpiarlo y encontré algunas cosas que olvide bajar. Preferí ir rápido a ayudar a Meilin y tener libre la tarde.

Conduzco por las calles de mi colonia y parece todo vacío el trabajo estaba un poco apartado tenía que atravesar el centro de la ciudad donde usualmente hay mucho tráfico. Recibo otra llamada esta vez leo y pongo el alta voz

— ¿Qué ocurre Eriol?

—Nop soy el único e irremediable Takashi

—Ya lo creo—murmure y sonreí— ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Eriol?

—Lo que pasa es que Eriol ha discutido con Tomoyo y está un poco distraído sabes—suspiro y continuo— Sabías que para que una pareja se considere estable tiene que tener relaciones sexuales por lómenos 5 veces por semana 5 horas al día

—Takashi—dije entre dientes, el siempre sacando sus comentarios tontos— ¿Dónde está Eriol?

—Él está tomando unas cervezas, yo creo que está mal, esta desde ayer así

—Dile que es un idiota

—Dice que vengas a tomar con nosotros

—Enserio paso, tengo trabajo

—Shaoran eres un amargado—era la voz de Eriol

—Lose, luego hablare contigo, voy conduciendo así que debería colgar

— ¡Ok!, Shaoran pero si un hombre no toma cerveza con sus amigos cuando lo invitan le puede dar cáncer testicular

Fue suficiente y colgué, a veces era agradable su compañía, otras veces no, y más cuando tiene unas copas de alcohol encima se vuelve más imprudente, y empieza a decir sus mentiras habituales.

Como era de esperarse una fila enorme de autos, es raro porque era sábado y era aún temprano, mi cabeza empezaba a latir, el dolor apareció de un momento otro, miré a mi alrededor, había pétalos rosados en el aire, sin embargo no había ningún árbol cerca, a decir verdad ese tipo de árboles no se ven por estas zonas, me aventuro y tomo una desviación, no pensaba llegara a la oficina, no quería. Llegue a un lugar que hace mucho que no visitaba, la ciudad creció y esta zona quedo un poco abandonada casi no había gente por ahí, había unas casas pequeñas y acogedoras, donde vivían varios conocidos de la escuela. Estaciono mi auto y sigo el rastro de pétalos rosados. Hay un camino tranquilo, con árboles de cerezo repletos de hojas que caían lentamente, haciendo una lluvia de cerezos hermosa. A mi cabeza viene un sonido, las ruedas de unos patines en el pavimento, sonrió, es un sonido agradable aunque fueras producto de mi imaginación. Me gusta capturar momentos en mi memoria, mucho mejor que cualquier cámara fotográfica, o dibujo, ya que puedo revivirlos, mientras mi mente me lo permita.

Me acerco y me siento en una banca de ese conocido parque de mi infancia, el parque pingüino, caracterizado por ese enorme pingüino azul que su lengua era una alta resbaladilla. Claro que ya no es como lo recuerdo esta un poco desgastada la pintura, y no hay casi niños jugando. Claro que ya con los artefactos electrónicos ningún niño sale de casa para jugar.

Observo el panorama y una figura llama mi atención una mujer delgada sentada en uno de los oxidados columpios se movía lentamente provocando un rechinido leve. Apesarar de estar a unos metros podía escucharla, su cabello estaba por debajo de sus hombros era castaño y mal arreglado, los pétalos se hacían presentes en la escena caían a su alrededor, empecé a sentir algo raro, pero decidí omitirlo, y recordé algunas historias sobre ese pingüino y la vez que lo encontraron de cabeza.

Algo dentro de mí me obligaba a volver a ver a esa mujer, que ya no estaba columpiándose, tomo su maleta y camino lejos de mí. Entonces oí el ruido de las llantas con el pavimento y un pétalo de cerezo callo frente a mí, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba caminando detrás de ella. Algo me impulso a estar a hablarle, algo no común en mí. Pero tenía la necesidad de buscarla. Mi mente estaba confusa. Estaba a unos pocos metros cerca de ella cuando escuchó un ruido agudo, algo se le había caído, camine rápido para recogerlo. Era una pequeña llave dorada que asimilaba un pico de ave color rosado, algo extraño. Lo levante y la mire que seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de lo que había perdido.

— ¡Oye! ¡Disculpa!—dije alto para que me escuchara

Ella giro lentamente a verme. Sus labios eran rosas delicados y tentadores, su tez era clara y se veía suave. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, sus ojos ese verde tan cálido y brillante a la vez, que me cautivan y me aferran. Tan penetrante y hermosa

Su voz aun resonaba en mi cabeza, el tiempo se detenía cuando la veía a los ojos

—Shaoran—me llamó

—Sakura

Ella parecía sorprendida, su labio inferior temblaba delicadamente. Un rayo del sol iluminaba su cara dejando ver claras marcas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Como instinto acaricie su rostro, tal vez era atrevido pero inevitable, la vi tiernamente, y le sonreí. Era como ver un viejo recuerdo. El toque de mi pie con la de ella era extraño, diferente.

—Sakura…hace cuanto que—se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

—Shaoran, y-yo te extrañe—ella temerosa me abrazo

Tarde un poco pero correspondí la abrace y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro, su olor seguía siendo dulce. Su abrazo era débil pero su rostro estaba aferrado a mi pecho. Es posible que estuviera llorando 0rro eso no hablo por un momento

— ¿Cómo has estado?—logre escuchar que dijo

—Bien—mentí— ¿y tú como has estado? No he sabido nada de ti desde hace mucho

—Es…complicado, yo la he pasado mal últimamente

Ella se quedó en silencio y había provocado una preocupación en mí

— ¿Qué paso?

—Solo estoy buscando empezar de cero—dijo tratando de sonreír pero temía—Estoy buscando un lugar nuevo donde vivir, pero decidí pasar por aquí para recordar un poco los buenos tiempos, tu sabes

—Sí, pero ¿A dónde planeas llegar?— A pesar de todo, me sentía bien ya que ella estaba de nuevo junto a mi

—No lo sé, yo solo quiero borrar mi pasado y—la interrumpí espontáneamente

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo una habitación libre—lo dije muy rápido

Ella abrió los ojos por sorpresa y note un leve sonrojo

—No lo sé Shaoran es…

—No voy a permitir que te quedes sola en cualquier lugar

— ¡Oye! Ya tengo 23 años puedo cuidarme sola—dijo un poco juguetona

—Lo sé, nuestro cumpleaños es el mismo día, pero aunque tengas 23 sigues siendo torpe— me burle de ella y le enseñe mi lengua, ella arrugo la nariz y cruzo sus brazos

Quería volver a abrazarla pero algo me dijo que no podría abusar de esta oportunidad. Ella se veía diferente, muy delgada, usaba un suéter rosado y un pantalón azul con unos tenis, muy raro que ella vistiera así, antes Tomoyo le ayudaba a elegir ropa, pero supongo que tampoco había tenido contacto con ella hace mucho tiempo. Frecuento a Tomoyo por Eriol, y ella afirma que si acaso hablaba con ella una vez al año. Sakura se había distanciado mucho. Desde que ella se fue tampoco hemos escuchado mucho sobre su familia, ya que su hermano trabaja en otra ciudad y su padre está dando cursos en varias universidades el país.

—Mira, quédate unos días hasta que tengas un buen plan sobre qué vas a hacer…solo quiero ayudarte

Me miro a los ojos y creo que estos suplicaban porque respondiera que si

—Bueno, está bien solo será poco tiempo…y gracias

—De nada—sonreí— vamos al auto

Tome su maleta y la lleve por ella, era algo pesada aunque no era tan grande. Llegamos al auto y la subí en la cajuela. Ella la estaba esperando en la puerta del copiloto, aun no había desactivado los seguros me apresure y le abrí la puerta, ella se sonrojo y me regalo una leve sonrisa mientras entraba. Me di la vuelta y me senté en lugar del piloto.

—Es lindo— comento—Te lo regalo tu madre

— ¿Crees que no podría comprarme algo así?—empecé a reír—ok, solo pague la mitad

Me miro de reojo con una sonrisa picara

—Bueno puede que menos de la mitad…—seguía sintiendo su mirada—de la mitad

Ella sonrió, era agradable verla feliz, su linda y adorable sonrisa de niña

—Ah, Shaoran—dijo muy bajo—Sera mejor que nadie se entere esto, es decir que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, nadie, ni mi familia, ni amigos…

—Lo entiendo—le dije, pero ciertamente no entendía porque ocultarlo, hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio incomodo, apague mi celular para que nade interrumpiera

El camino fue ciertamente incomodo, por alguna extraña razón el trafico desapareció y llego muy rápido. Ella estaba algo callada. Dejé que ella entrara primero y yo detrás de ella con su equipaje, el olor a manzana canela invadía la sala, con ese aroma a madera.

—Huele muy bien—dijo

—Gracias, te llevare a la habitación—la maleta empezaba a pesar más, me estaba volviendo cada vez más débil

Llegamos y la habitación estaba limpia, la cama era individual, había pocos muebles, usualmente era la habitación de visitas cuando mis amigos o mi familia venían a visitarme, por eso siempre trataba de mantenerla en buenas condiciones.

—Es muy linda, gracia Shaoran por tu amabilidad

—Lo que sea por ti Sakura—le sonreí, y luego recordé que es mi amiga y sentí una estaca en el corazón—te dejo aquí para que te instales siéntete como en tu casa

Salí de la habitación camine hasta la sala y me senté en el primer sofá que me encontré. No lo puedo creer, después de todos estos años sin saber nada de ella, la encuentro tal vez perdida en sus pensamientos, y ahora está aquí en mi casa, me siento bien por poder ayudarla, y hay tanto que quisiera saber. Pero sé que algo no está bien, ella estaba comprometida no sé si quiera si ella llego a casarse, y el temor vuelve a mí ya que la idea de que ella es libre es imposible. No porque ella este aquí significa que mi amor por ella será correspondido.

Prepare un poco de té para poder platicar con ella, supuse que sería buena idea. Fui a la habitación toque dos veces la puerta ye entre tras su permiso

—Prepare te ¿Quieres venir a tomar un poco?

—Por supuesto—ella estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un pequeño libro se levantó deprisa y fuimos juntos a la sala

Había servido él té en unas tazas artesanales de china que mi hermana me había regalado. Le señale la taza que le pertenecía y ella probo el té y me miro con sus ojos brillantes

—Creo que aun recuerdas mis gustos

—Un té suave y ligeramente dulce

—Tú los prefieres cargados y sin azúcar—suspiro— Y por supuesto nada de café

—Tuve que acostumbrarme a tomarlo para mantenerme despierto

—Asombroso, creí que nunca lo beberías

—Las cosas cambian en tres años

—Ya lo creo—dijo seria mirando la taza de te

Preferí quedarme callado, no quería presionarla a que me contara todo lo que le había pasado, si somos amigos pero hubo 3 años en el que perdimos contacto y ya maduramos un poco.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me cuidaste Shaoran… tengo que decirte lo que paso

—Oh, está bien—me limite a responder

Ella empezó a relatar y no la interrumpí hasta que termino

 _Como sabes en mi fiesta de cumpleaños Yukito me pido matrimonio, fue espontáneo y raro pero mi padre y mi hermano estaban emocionados con la noticia, después de todo es amigo de mi hermano de toda la vida y claro como todos sabían yo estaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña. Me mude con él a otra ciudad muy apartada de ahí por su trabajo y pedí un intercambio de escuela, todo parecía estar bien, Yukito se portaba amable, pero las cosas cambiaron repentinamente, él llegaba muy tarde a casa, salía todos los días con sus nuevos amigos y me ignoraba todo el tiempo._

 _Sus nuevas amistades no me agradaban, no las conocía mucho ya que Yukito no me permitía salir mucho, y tuve que dejar de estudiar unos meses. Una noche llego muy tarde, él estaba alcoholizado con huellas de labiales en el cuello y camisa. Yo me altere le grite pidiéndole explicaciones, pero él me grito más fuerte, me tomo por fuerza e intento besarme, al negarme él se enfureció y trato de…abusar de mí, empecé a gritar, le dije que estaba loco ente otras cosas, y el comenzó a golpearme. No sé con qué fuerzas pude librarme de él. Me di cuenta que al quedarme ahí cometería un error muy grande que arruinaría mi vida. Tome un jarrón de cristal y lo golpeé en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, tomé algunas de mis cosas y salí de ahí, son varios días que llevo viajando y decidí pasar por aquí, no planeaba quedarme mucho tiempo._

Terminó de relatar y mi cuerpo ardía, trate de disimular, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de buscar a ese idiota y matarlo con mis propias manos, estoy confundido, Yukito siempre fue tranquilo y amable, a pesar que cuando el entro a la universidad solo venia los fines de semana a Tomoeda y perdimos comunicación, no creí que fuese así, siempre cuido de Sakura. Siento una rabia por dentro el dolor de cabeza volvió a aparecer.

—Sakura, podrás contar conmigo—dije y me acerque a ella y la abrace para que llorara en mis brazos, soltó el llanto mientras acariciaba su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla—Ese imbécil… estarás segura conmigo, te cuidare y te prometo que nunca te encontrara

—Prométeme…que nunca te alejaras de mí

—Te lo prometo

Cuando ella había parado de llorar empezó a quedarse dormida, se notaba en su cuerpo que no había podido dormir muy bien últimamente la levante con cuidado de no despertarla, y la lleve en mis brazos hasta la cama de la habitación, le coloque una sábana encima. Mire alrededor y vi un pequeño muñeco, era Kerberos un extraño oso amarillo con cola y alas que le regale a Sakura cuando éramos niños, no entiendo porque le gustó tanto, cuando se lo obsequie me pregunto qué nombre ponerle, le dije Kerberos y ella dijo quera muy grotesco que se escuchaba mejor kero, Tomoyo la apoyo así que ellas lo llamaban kero, no puedo creer que después de más de 10 años aun no conserve y en tan buenas condiciones, lo coloque junto a ella y le di un beso en la frente de despedida.

No dejaba de pensar en este día tan extraño lleno de emociones, me preguntaba todo de ella y ahora que lo se me siento algo culpable por dejarla y no buscarla, pero creí que iba ser feliz, el Yukito que yo conocía era buena persona, lo bueno que Sakura pudo darse cuenta a tiempo de que quedarse sería un terrible error.

Evidentemente esa noche no pude dormir.

* * *

Hola

Realmente me gusta mucho esta historia, fue prácticamente la primera que subí, pero ya han pasado varios años (5 o 6) entre mi adolescencia y madurez he vivido muchas cosas quería mejorarla, volverla más real y bueno aquí estoy intentándolo, esta vez con una de mis parejas favoritas de la infancia y adolescencia. Espero que les guste, no va ser igual, va a tener cosas distintas nuevas, y bueno solo espero sus comentarios.

Espero actualizar seguido aunque mis vacaciones se acaban y mientras este en clases será muy difícil actualizar

Me encantaría recibir sus reviews

Yami


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Algo entre nosotros?

 **-Sakura-**

Fue una noche larga lo sé por el dolor de mi cuerpo, pase mucho tiempo durmiendo en la misma posición, mi brazo izquierdo estaba entumido abrí lentamente los ojos mientras me estiraba en la cama sujete a Kero de la cola para que no cayera, estaba colgando de la cama y después lo abrace, me di la vuelta y no me hubiera molestado volver a dormir en una posición contraria pero miro de reojo el reloj, ya era tarde, me levanto con rapidez y trato de hacer algo con mi cara, mis ojos seguían hundidos pero me sentía mejor, me levante con un humor diferente, con unas inmensas ganas de leer, recuerdo que la última vez que tome el libro me quede en un parte interesante donde el protagonista encuentra un árbol de los deseos hermoso iluminado por velas flotantes. Abro ese maravilloso libro y comienzo a leer un poco pero un sonido me distrae.

—Pasa—dije mirando a la puerta

El entro un poco tímido asomando su cabeza, él se veía tan fresco y joven, tenía esa cara de bebe con una sonrisa torcida y su mirada intensa.

—Buenos días Sakura, ¿quieres desayunar?—dijo muy tiernamente

Lo que es extraño ya que siempre fue un chico frio y rudo, bueno eso es lo que lo caracterizaba.

—Sabes, prefiero ayudarte con el desayuno—le sonreí

—Ok, entonces te esperare en la cocina—me sonrió y salió de la habitación

Puse el separador en el libro justo donde lo había dejado la otra vez, lo cerré y lo guarde en un cajón. Me levante de la cama y me puse unas pantuflas que había dejado Shaoran para mí la noche anterior, me quedaban ligeramente grandes pero eran muy cómodas, camine deprisa a la puerta pero me detuve sosteniendo la perilla, sentí un leve dolor de cabeza y como mi alrededor se movía. Fue un largo mareo. Me controle y salí de la habitación directo a la cocina omitiendo lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Lo encuentro en la cocina sentado en uno de esos banquitos que están en la barra, recargando su mejilla en su puño mientras que con su mano libre escribía en su celular. Lo mire por un instante, se veía adorable, de no ser por esas pobladas cejas que lo hacían ver como un hombre, por su expresión deduje que algo lo molestaba.

— ¿Qué será bueno cocinar?—pregunto sin mirarme y después bloqueo su celular para mirarme in quitar su pose

—No lo sé, tal vez podríamos hacer hot cakes

Él se bufo y me miro con su encantadora sonrisa burlona

—Es lo único que sabes hacer, cierto

—Y también croquetas…bueno si no tengo que ponerlas en aceite—comente y creo que me avergonzó un poco, él sabe que no soy muy buena cocinando

—Me parece perfecto, los ingredientes están en la alacena, iré a enviar un archivo, enseguida regreso—me dijo y se dirigió a su habitación

No es que fuera curiosa, pero olvido su celular en la barra y había recibido un mensaje, trate de mirar de reojo y en la pantalla iluminada se leía el nombre de Meilin Li, con muchos corazones de iconos. Sentí algo extraño a mi pecho, conocí a Meilin es prima de Shaoran, prima lejana tengo entendido, también vino de intercambio a Japón, pero creí que se habría regresado, ella estaba enamorada de Shaoran supuestamente estaban comprometidos. Estos pensamientos me provocaron un dolor de cabeza, abro la alacena y me percato de ese aroma a madera nueva, para ser hombre Shaoran tenía todo muy bien ordenado, veo la caja amarilla con unos hot cakes dibujados, el problema que mis manos no llegan hasta donde mis ojos veían la caja, me pare de puntitas. Me estire lo más que puse rosando la caja para poder moverla y hacer que cayera, lo tenía todo planeado la iba atrapar en el aire.

Siento una cálida sombra en mi espalda, una atractiva loción masculina, de reojo veo el buen formado brazo de Shaoran, él había alcanzado la caja sin problemas y me incomodó con ese semi-abrazo, me gire para verlo, el me regalaba su sonrisa torcida coqueta, creo que me sonroje y él dijo algo que me hizo inflar las mejillas de coraje.

—Enanita

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a cocinar; él sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en unos pequeños vasos de cristal transparentes con un fondo verde. Lo bebíamos mientras mezclábamos los ingredientes a mano, intente batir con fuerza en el recipiente y Shaoran solo se reía, me retaba pero no quería hacerlo muy fuerte porque podría causar un desastre, el me quito el recipiente con la pasta aun grumosa, sin necesidad de decirme lo que estaba haciendo lo entendí, el no movía todo su brazo pero hacia un movimiento preciso de muñeca, realmente Shaoran sabia cocinar, en menos de un minuto la pasta había quedado lista y la dejo reposar un poco, cruzo los brazos en su pecho haciéndolos ver más abundantes, creo que el flacucho que conocía quedo atrás. Creí que él iba a ser un desastre como hombre, pero su casa la mantiene limpia, todo en orden y por la despensa que tiene deduzco que el cocina variadamente; recuerdo a su mayordomo que le enseño todo antes de jubilarse, creo que hizo un gran hombre del gruñón Shaoran.

Había harina derramada en la mesa, trate de buscar algo con que limpiar, pero tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando sentí la mano de Shaoran en mi mejilla, llena de harina, mi rostro estaba llena de polvo y algunas partículas aún estaban en el aire, aguante un estornudo y mire a Shaoran como él lo hace, unte mis cejas mucho, y torcí mi boca, tratando de parecer enojada pero al parecer mi cara le parecía mucho más divertida ya que empezó a reírse aún más fuerte.

— ¡Eres un infantil!—trate de hacer lo mismo, pero casi no tome harina en mis manos ya que no estaban lo suficiente mente húmedas, si logre embarrara un poco del polvo en su rostro dejando su ceja derecha maquillada de blanco pero la mayoría cayó en el suelo.

— _Creo que os habéis declarado la guerra entre vosotros_ —hablo en un acento muy extraño que me provoco una risa torpe

Fue un error terrible reírme, el arrojo harina en mi boca, una sensación incomoda, con mi saliva se volvió pastosa y desagradable. Tome un pequeño puño, no iba a permitirme fallar esta vez y arroje la harina sobre su cabello y la esparcí delicadamente poniéndome de puntitas, para que el cabello quedara completamente blanco.

— _Querida te has de arrepentir_

Empezamos una pequeña lucha con harina hasta que terminamos la bolsa, no pare de reír, era muy divertido y me dolía el estómago, y la mandíbula por tanto sonreír, hace mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien

—Te vez ridículo—dije aguantando mi risa

— Deberías de verte en un espejo—él también estaba riendo, creo que lo disfruto tanto como yo

Decidimos hacer las paces; para firmar ese tratado de la paz cocinamos los hotcakes y los comimos, eran deliciosos, esponjosos, un tanto tostados, con mermelada de fresa, queso crema y él los baño en una miel cristalina que decía ser pura de abeja, el envase era convencional, un tierno osito. El jugo de naranja también era natural, supongo que Shaoran exprimió las naranjas temprano. Agradezco demasiado estar con él. Mi estómago lo agradece hace mucho no comía tanto.

—Y bien ¿Cómo va el trabajo?—pregunto mirándolo a los ojos mientras bebía el delicioso jugo

—Es complicado, aburrido y cansado, pero para ser primerizo la paga es buena

—Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria te veía tan entusiasmado

—Lose, no es lo mismo ser estudiante a ya tener un trabajo fijo, además que en este trabajo no puedo explotar todo mi potencial

—"Explotar"—dije y empecé a reír con vago recuerdo—En la preparatoria vaya que explotabas tu potencial

El soltó una carcajada.

—Ok, pero esa vez que explotamos la oficina de la directora no fue nuestra culpa, a mi defensa Takashi confundió el plan y Eriol fue un despistado—no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro—Además solo fueron bombas de pintura

—Claro aún recuerdo a la pobre directora con el cabelle teñido de verde

—Recuerdo que brillaba en la obscuridad

La imagen de nuestra vieja directora con su cabello maltratado verde fluorescente era algo inolvidable y épico, fue una suerte que a Shaoran, Eriol y Takashi no los expulsaran. Iba a ser la broma perfecta a los novatos, pero son muy torpes, pero por más que Tomoyo y yo les dijimos que no lo hicieran, solo fueron expulsados una semana y claro tuvieron que limpiar a la perfección cada rincón de la oficina de la regordeta directora.

Me hubiese gustado tanto acabar mi carrera y trabajar pero eso se me vio imposible. Empezaron a mí esos sentimientos otra vez, creo que Shaoran lo noto porque enseguida levanto los platos, yo le ayude a guardar las cosas. Vimos el desastre de harina en el suelo y suspiramos, estaba satisfecha, él se ofreció a limpiar el piso y yo limpiaría los platos. Como siempre desde que tengo memoria, al realizar labores del hogar tarareo una canción para pasar más rápido el tiempo de limpieza, esta vez, sin quererlo a mi cabeza vino e coro de una canción.

 _Solo tú, no necesito más  
Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad  
Debes ser perfecta para  
Perfecto para  
Perfecta para mí, mi amor  
Como fue que de papel cambié  
Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer  
Debes ser perfectamente  
Exactamente  
Lo que yo siempre soñé._

Claramente escuchaba esa odiosa-pegajosa canción en mi cabeza como si tuviera un enorme equipo de sonido, mientras lavaba los platos movía los hombros y ligeramente las caderas. Creo que la estaba cantando en tono bajo. Realmente era muy pegajosa imitaba perfectamente la voz chillona. Sentí un poco de vergüenza cuando escuche el aire de una carcajada salir de la boca de Shaoran, pero no pude avergonzarme ya que la preocupación invadió mi cuerpo, cuando escuche un brusco golpe. La cubeta de agua había resbalado de sus manos y el agua corrió rápidamente por el piso llegando hasta mis pies. El murmuro una grosería que no quise prestar atención. Empezó a caminar con sumo cuidado hacia mí pero no funciono el resbalo con el jabón torpemente se sujetó de mi brazo haciendo que ambos resbaláramos con esa espuma olor brisa marina.

Él tiene buenos reflejos me jalo de tal forma que no cayera junto a él, si no encima, él se mojó completamente, yo solo llegué a mojar la mitad de mi cuerpo. Tardé en darme cuenta que estaba sobre él, y que mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sentía mis mejillas arder, tal vez era una reacción secundaria al jabón de un olor brisa marina que me provocaba nauseas. Él también estaba sonrojado, pero su expresión era seria, sus atractivas cejas probadas estaban ligeramente alzadas. Sentía su respiración cortante sobre mi rostro, su aliento era cálido. Unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello estaban rosando su rostro.

—L-lo siento—dijo apenado, su tono de voz se volvía tierno cuando estaba avergonzado

Intente levantarme pero mis manos resbalaban con el jabón. Aunque en realidad no quería moverme, estar así era cómodo. Claro porque sentía su calor y al estar mojada sentía mucho frio. Mis pensamientos provocaron que mis orejas ardieran

Él se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme sin mójame más de lo que estaba, tomo mi mano y me puse de pie junto a él. Shaoran era un desastre de harina con jabón y agua.

—Yo seguiré limpiando esto, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte para que no te enfermes—su voz varonil volvió a el

—Quiero ayudarte a limpiar—dije neciamente

—Ve, tú tienes las defensas muy bajas para exponerte así…anda ve—me ordeno y tuve que obedecerlo

Tome una ducha cálida y me cambie de ropa, una más cómoda, unos pants negros con una blusa de manga larga demasiado suave y abrigadora. Sentía mucho frio. Trate de no tardarme mucho pero cuando fui a la cocina Shaoran la había dejado impecable. Busque con la mirada al enorme gruñón pero no lo encontré

— ¿Te parece si vemos una película?—dijo de una forma tan terrorífica en mi oído que me erizo a piel y causo unos horribles escalofríos

Él ya se había bañado, su loción nuevamente inundaba mis fosas nasales, sentí una tranquilidad placentera. Él vestía unos pants de color gris con una playera de manga corta blanca lisa, ¿Acaso no tenía frio?

—Si—logro responder

—Muy bien—dijo pero el sonido de su celular interrumpió la secuencia de sus palabras miro rápido el mensaje y continuo— ¿Te parece si vas eligiendo una película? Están en el mueble que sostiene el televisor—me señalo dicho mueble de madera que sostenía una pantalla de 60 pulgadas— Tengo que hacer algo del trabajo, procurare no tardar

Asistí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la sala. Los asientos eran de una tela muy suave café obscuro, realmente cómodos, me acerque al mueble ignorando ese tesoro de sofás. En esta época es difícil encontrar personas con DVD la mayoría descarga las películas o hay algunos programas especializados en esos. No me sorprendió ver que las películas eran antiguas "Stars Wars" toda la saga en edición especial, así como la saga de "Harry Potter", casi completa su saga de "Los juegos del hambre", extrañamente tenía una película de "Crepúsculo". Seguí mirando iba bajando las categorías, dibujo animados, me emocione demasiado cuando vi que tenía las películas de "Lilo&Stitch", "Hércules", tome esta última era una edición especial, yo amaba esa película, la veía muy seguido me encanta el personaje de Hades, sigo bajando mi mirada y hay una sección especialmente privada, llena de colores obscuros, entre rojo sangre y negro, había más de 6 películas de terror. Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y me pongo de pie. Definitivamente veríamos Hércules,

Quería informarle de mi sabia decisión a Shaoran me asome por los vitrales de la terraza y vi a ese hombrecillo tecleando rápidamente en la computadora y revisando unos documentos que estaban a su costado. Regreso a la cocina y decido prepararle un té para que se relaje mientras trabaja. En el refrigerador estaba pegado el número de una pizzería. Me pareció una buena idea y pedí una a su nombre claro, con pepperoni y extra queso. Con unos deliciosos complementos salados y dulces. Calenté el agua preparando un cargado té de frutos rojos, que por cierto Shaoran los tenía organizados en frascos transparentes en la cocineta.

Lo serví en una taza con plato de juego, el mismo en el que él me invito la última vez. Se me dificulta pero abro la ventana corrediza de la terraza con una mano, rezando por no derramar el té y causar otro desastre. Él no notó mi presencia hasta que me acerque a su lado, él se sorprendió, y creo que yo aún más pero no quería hacérselo notar aun.

—Te traje un poco de té, te vi muy ocupado—dije un poco bajo

—Oh, Sakura muchas gracias—dijo apresuradamente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero—Siéntate

Lo obedecí y me senté a su lado, las sillas eran amplias pero de no ser por esos cojines no serían muy incomodas. En su computadora veía graficas el leía algunos documentos, calcule que eran como 50 hojas llenas de letras y números.

Abrí la boca un momento pero me costó decirlo

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas?—creo que me escuche muy grotesca

—Desde hace un par de años que lo hago con más frecuencia

Si, recuerdo que cuando íbamos en la preparatoria todos intentamos fumar, fui muy torpe nunca aprendí o tal vez mi conciencia me lo impedía, Shaoran y los chicos lo probaron y tenía entendido que de vez en cuando fumaban en reuniones. Creí que él nunca lo haría, la gente cambia, pero no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

—Muchas gracias por el té—me sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo— está perfecto

—Por cierto ordene pizza, espero no te moleste

— ¿Enserio? Leíste mis pensamientos—suspiro y volvió a mirar su tortura—ya casi termino solo necesito vaciar unos datos que al parecer fueron borrados en la empresa "accidentalmente"

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Puedes quedarte aquí, tu compañía es suficientemente buena—creo que me sonroje—Claro, sino te molesta el olor que provoqué con el cigarro

—N-No te preocupes—sonreí

No me molestaba que fumara, mucha gente lo hace, pero tenía miedo de que su vicio sea mucho y llegue a dañar su salud.

Llego la pizza, y el la recibió. No me dejo pagarla. Termino su trabajo y nos dirigimos la sala, la pizza estaba caliente ese delicioso aroma del queso, al abrir la caja veo un destello rojo que era el pepperoni brillaba al igual que todo ese abundante queso, la grasa me provocaba salivar. Sí, me encanta la pizza al igual que Shaoran.

—OK, veremos "It"

— ¡¿Qué!?—le grite como no lo había hecho hace mucho— p-pero veremos "Hércules"

Otra vez empecé a tartamudear y él sonrió

—Sakura ya no eres una niña para ver esas películas

—Sí, lo soy, hay que ver Hércules o cualquier otra pero que no sea de miedo—chille pero él seguía divirtiéndose

—Lo siento, mi casa, mis reglas, mi película—dijo tan arrogante

Pero tenía razón y lo deje elegir.

Creí que por ser una película vieja no tendría efectos escalofriantes, comí mi rebanada de pizza rápidamente, me conozco a la perfección, soy muy miedosa. Empezó a salir ese horroroso payaso y empezaba a temblar ocultarme, Shaoran solo reirá por cada brinco que daba.

—Deja de moverte mujer—me dijo conteniendo esa sonrisa torcida

Sentía más miedo ya que empezaba a atardecer poco a poco cambie a una posición fetal inicie abrazando un cojín y luego cuando ese estúpido payaso salió de la regadera abrace el brazo de Shaoran, pero él se levantó inmediatamente. Chille de nuevo y me hice una pequeña bolita, el no tardo en regresar con una cobija, es cierto hacia frio, pero no me importo se volvió a sentar y yo me aferre a su brazo, cruce mis piernas y Shaoran me cubrió hasta los hombros con la cobija y llego a cubrirse un poco las piernas.

Aún tenía hambre, pero era más mi miedo. Shaoran hizo un leve movimiento, claro que estaba muy aferrada a su brazo y si quería moverse, me movía con él, metió su mano entre la cobija y me entrego una patata se le arrebate y empecé a comerla. El empezaba a reír, no me importaba, su risa me causaba enojo, porque el disfrutaba verme sufrir. El me pasaba patatas para alimentarme al igual que un poco de agua.

Cuando termino la película Shaoran tuvo que apagar la televisión y prender las luces para hacerme asomarme entre las sabanas como una tortuga de su caparazón.

—Te odio—masculle

El seguía riendo, seguramente por mi cabello alborotado pero podría estar satisfecho su brazo izquierdo estaba repleto de marcas de mi fuerte agarre incluso algunos rasguños.

2:40 a.m.

Aun no puedo dormir, no sé si será por esa odiosa película o porque no paro de pensar en su expresión de un sexy gruñón.

Tengo que admitirlo Shaoran es muy atractivo y bueno, se volvió un poco más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vi, su espalda es más ancha aunque sigue siendo e la misma estatura que recuerdo (mucho más alto que yo). Juraría que le crece la barba muy bien, ya que hoy cuando estaba aferrada a su brazo pude ver el nacimiento de su vello facial.

¿Cómo es posible que haya cambiado tanto?

Fueron un poco más de 3 años, es complicado, la gente cambia, incluso con solo 1 mes dependiendo de sus vivencias, aun no se mucho sobre lo que paso con él. Me gustaría platicar más a gustaría saber de él, de todo menos de mí y recordar mi horrible pasado.

Me dije que empezaría de nuevo, tal vez no con el amor, pero de nuevo como persona, sería una nueva Sakura, pero creo que estoy volviendo a ser esa Sakura de la preparatoria, con un poco de la Sakura niña de primaria.

Y eso puede preocuparme ya que, siempre hubo una época, tanto en mi niñez como en mi adolescencia, que sentía atracción por Shaoran.

Y ahora en mi adultez, verlo de nuevo con ese cabello rebelde, su intensa mirada, su loción que combina a la perfección con un poco de humo de tabaco, sus dotes culinarias, su faceta de empresario.

Son demasiados sentimientos

Él es mi amigo, mis hormonas deben de estar alteradas últimamente; o es que ¿Acaso hay algo más?

* * *

Hola

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, yo lo disfrute mucho y si lo escribí a las 2:40 am, Se aceptan sugerencias, sobre todo porque es mi primer fanfic de Sakura Card Captor, y me duele poner como villano a Yukito, pero queda perfecto en el papel.

Pdta. A mi querido novio, a quien dedico este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en esto te quiero mucho

Yami.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El destino no quiere que te vayas

 **-Shaoran-**

Intente convencerla, pero no pude. Ella insistió tanto, la verdad me la había pasado muy bien viviendo con ella, no es una molestia, pero ella cree que si lo es y decidió irse. La mañana era hermosa había poca iluminación estaba nublado y se sentía un poco de frio. Ella salió de la habitación usando una chamarra que le preste, le quedaba un poco grande pero el color verde resaltaba el color de sus hermosos ojos.

— ¿Lista?—le pregunte implorando una respuesta no esperada

—Si—dijo con normalidad jalando su pesada maleta

Le ayude con ella, salimos de mi casa, subí su maleta la cajuela, ella me acompaño y luego le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ella seguía sorprendiéndose por esa acción, pensé ¿Acaso nadie había sido caballeroso con ella?, por supuesto que no. Trato al igual que ella de no tocar temas del pasado, sé que ese imbécil le hizo daño y tengo miedo a que vuelva a ocurrir, quiero protegerla y ella viviendo conmigo estaba segura, yo me encargaba de eso.

Estos pocos días que pase con ella fueron como revivir los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos amigos y enemigos a la vez, ella ha cambiado desde que está conmigo, su cara cambio y eso me hace muy feliz.

Miro de reojo su expresión mientras conduzco ella juntaba sus manos como nerviosismo, tenía tantas ganas de tomar su mano pero tuve que resistir mis impulsos. Prendí la calefacción, se sentía frio en el auto.

—Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí estos días, eres un gran amigo Shaoran

Claramente sigo en la zona de amigos esto es muy doloroso.

—Deberías quedarte conmigo más tiempo, si te sientes bien

—Li ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso, es abusar de tu confianza además me gustaría seguir viajando y distraerme

—Kinomoto, yo te puedo ayudar—ella me interrumpió

— ¿No me vas a dejar en la central de autobuses?

—Te llevare a donde quieras ir

— ¡Claro que no!

—Por supuesto, tengo tiempo libre y quiero saber dónde estarás, podrás esconderte de todos pero no de mi entiendes—creo que soné un poco amenazante ella permaneció callada mucho tiempo

El camino estaba tranquilo, no había muchos autos en la autopista, debe ser porque aún son las 9:30, ella pensaba quedarse en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Tomoeda, la conocía y siempre ele agrado pero no había muchas opciones de hoteles, la reservación la realizamos ayer por internet, era acogedor pero nada comparado con mi casa.

En el auto se escuchaba la canción _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ intente de poner música "normal" no quería poner las canciones que usualmente escucho, temía que se asustara un poco. Sakura siempre fue más de _boybands_ , pop, románticas y yo rock, lo clásico y muy de vez en cuando música instrumental.

Llegamos a la ciudad y note algo de impaciencia en ella, la mayor parte del camino se la pasó viendo a la ventana provocando que esta se empañara, ya que el clima era frio, el invierno se acercaba.

—Demonios—murmuro muy bajo

— ¿Qué ocurre?—ella me miro, yo solo puede mirarla de reojo pero lo sabía algo había pasado sus ojos reflejaban angustia.

—Acabo de encender mi celular y… tengo como 100 llamadas perdidas, de Yukito, mi padre y mi hermano

No sabía cómo actuar ella estaba muy tensa.

—No te preocupes solo no respondas sus llamadas, por el momento

—Sera lo mejor—me dijo

Cuando llegamos al hotel nos sorprendimos, estaba un poco más deteriorado que lo que se veía en las fotos de internet, sin embargo ella estaba decidida a quedarse ahí era un edificio largo de unos 6 pisos, pintado de amarillo y algunos rastros de lluvia habían deslavado ese color, pero las ventanas era nuevas recién remodeladas, con cortinas de tela de diferentes tonalidades en cada habitación. Entramos a recepción

— ¿A qué nombre pusiste la habitación?—me pregunto al oído y me sonroje

—Sakura Li

— ¿¡Que!?—Se le subieron los colores al rostro— ¿Por qué pusiste tu apellido?—cuchicheo en un tono de enojo

—Si ponía Kinomoto no crees que te pudiesen encontrar fácilmente

Sabía que tenía razón y no dijo nada más, aunque también usar el apellido Li puede traerle muchos más problemas, estábamos llegando a la recepción y no habita nadie solo un letrero que decía "volveré pronto" escrito con tinta roja sobre un almanaque. Detrás de la recepción había un enorme espejo que dejaba ver a la perfección todo el panorama por la entrada del hotel, Sakura apoyo sus codos en el recibidor y hundió la cara en sus manos, supuse que tena sueño, yo miraba el espejo había una pareja que se aproximaba entrando por la entrada principal, la mujer pelirroja se me hizo un tanto conocida, muy hermosa, pero su acompañante se me hizo aún más conocido. Por instinto tenía unas ganas inmensas de enfrentarlo y fruncí el ceño muy fuerte ya que me dolía la frente. Pero reacciones inmediatamente, Sakura estaba conmigo, ella seguía en esa posición, le coloque el gorrito de la chamarra cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara.

— ¿Qué?—dijo bajo

La jale delicadamente hasta los elevadores y oprimí el botón ella seguía confundida yo la miraba esperando que entendiera todo lo que quería decirle, pero era imposible ella es muy distraída. Miro de reojo la pareja ahora estaba en la recepción, por suerte aún no habían notado nuestra presencia, ellos seguían en lo suyo. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador entre y jale del brazo bruscamente a Sakura antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?—pregunto molesta

—Sakura, está tu hermano en recepción—dije en un tono bajo, ella abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿Enserio?...que voy a hacer ahora—empezó a temblarle su labio de una forma muy tierna, a pesar que ella tenía miedo

—Solo déjamelo a mí, tranquila—estaba apunto de contarle mi elaborado plan cuando un sonidito de campana se escuchó.

Mire a la pantalla del elevador que indicaban la planta baja, olvide presionar un piso, rápidamente coloque mi capucha de la sudadera y arrincone a Sakura, puse mi rostro muy cerca del de ella nuestras mejillas se tocaban y nuestros labios estaban tentativamente cercanos. Ella no reprocho solo puso sus manos en mi pecho y yo una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca.

Como lo sospeche eran Touya y su novia. Entraron y el odioso hermano de Sakura empezó a toser apropósito para llamar nuestra atención y separarnos. Pude escuchar su suspiro de resignación y subieron al elevador.

—Deberían irse a su cuarto—dijo en un tono grueso y ofensivo como era su voz usualmente. Sakura se estremeció un poco al oír su voz, yo me aferre más a ella

—Ya, Touya, tú también fuiste joven—dijo la dama con sutileza y dulzura

—Si pero no tan imprudente e imbécil—dijo y me daban ganas de voltearme y golpearlo

Siempre tuve una enemistad franca con Touya, desde que nos conocemos y creo que siempre será así hasta que nos matemos uno al otro. Pero no me atrevería a hacerlo, solo lo soporto por ser hermano de Sakura.

—Sabes, yo creo que pronto la encontraremos—cambio de tema la mujer

—Ya me estoy resignando Mizuki ella es una adulta y sabe lo que hace

—Touya, es tu hermana

—Lo se

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchamos de ellos, salieron del elevador y cuando se cerró la puerta pude sentir las lágrimas de Sakura recorrer mi mejilla. Oprimí el botón de planta baja y luego abrase a Sakura, ella empezó a llorar en mi pecho, ella estaba muy nerviosa y estresada, creo que esto le ayudaría, empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras ella con sus manos jaloneaba mi sudadera entonces ella seguía llorando.

—Tranquila, te sacare de aquí—dije la lleve al auto, mire de reojo a la recepcionista que ya estaba ahí, su piel se veía extraña seguramente estaba enferma.

Al subir al auto ella coloco sus palmas en su cara, no sé si cubriéndola o terminando de llorar, conduje lejos, a decir verdad no tome la autopista de regreso a Tomoeda me fui por otra ruta. Es difícil su situación y ahora ya no sabía cómo apoyarla.

Ella había parado de llorar y miró por la ventanilla

—Shaoran, tengo frio—logro decir

Prendí la calefacción, mis manos estaban calientes como casi todo el tiempo. Tome sus frías y pálidas manos trate de calentarlas con las mías. Nuestra unión se sentía tan cómoda, podía conducir con una mano, aunque fuese la izquierda y cargara un pesado reloj.

Aproveche un semáforo en rojo para poner música _Inconsolable_ de los Backstreets Boys. Voy de nuevo, es raro que aun chico le guste escuchar pop y más cuando son _boybands_ , lo sé pero este grupo tiene unas muy buenas canciones, además que a Sakura le gustaban mucho y creo que aún lo hacen porque ella empezó a cantar, su voz al cantar no era perfecta, pero me gustaba.

Por algunas extraña razón su humor había cambiado un poco jure verla sonreír.

—Dime por favor que tienes más de ellos—me dijo mirándome a los ojos

—Busca en mi celular

Ella tomo mi celular que estaba conectado, y empezó a hurgar en mi música, es vergonzosos pero si tenía lagunas canciones de este tipo

— ¿Arjona?

—Eriol—dije molesto y ella solo una risita juguetona

Ella primero había puesto la canción de _Everybody_ , pero luego la cambio. Sería muy incómodo escuchar esa canción y que esas ganas inmensas de bailar como Magic Mike no aparecieran. Su selección fue sabia eligió _Just want you to know._

 _I just want you to know I´ve been fighting to let you go_

 _Some days I make it through and then there´s nights that never end_

 _I wish that I could believe that there's a day you´ll come back to me_

 _But still I have to say I would do it all again_

 _Just want you to know_

Era divertido verla cantar. Era como revivir el video parodia de esa canción, supongo que Sakura sigue sin saber mucho el idioma inglés ya que si lo supiera, esa letra sería muy dolorosa para su situación, empecé a mover la cabeza como ella lo hacía estilo rock, hubo un preciso momento encantador, en el que ella me miro, estaba sonriendo, ella era feliz en ese instante, ambos nos miramos sus ojos brillaban.

Aunque fue por un instaste porque aún seguía conduciendo mi corazón se detuvo, definitivamente estoy enamorado de ella.

Su rostro me dio una idea espontanea, y tome una ruta externa en el camino.

—Por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?—pregunto Sakura con un humor totalmente distinto que la de hace unos instantes

—Te llevare a un lugar especial, creo que lo necesitas—le sonreí.

El camino empezaba a hacerse rustico, solo había un carril podía observarse los campos alado con ganado y algunos recolectores cosechando uvas, hace algunos meses que no venía por aquí. Tome mi celular y envié rápidamente un mensaje, no tardó mucho en responderme. Pero una camioneta de carga venia enfrente de mí y tenía que maniobrar, deje mi celular en el regazo de Sakura

— ¿Podrías decirme que dice?—me orille para que el camión pasara, el chofer me sonrió y le devolví el saludo con mi mano

—Lo leeré textualmente "hasta que te acuerdas de mi maldito mocoso"—ella estaba algo confundida le pedí el celular y preferí llamarla antes de enviarle otro odioso mensaje, pero ella me llamo primero.

—Fanren—dije y Sakura dio un ligero brinco supongo que aún recuerda a una de mis hermanas—Si, si ya voy para haya… ¡No me regañes he estado ocupado!

Y así fue como me colgó

Solo trate de sonreír y conducir hasta la entrada del rancho. Estaba un poco más moderno que lo recuerdo, la entrada era muy llamativa y cuando estacione mi auto cerca de la entrada a la casa vi a mi hermana con los puños en la cintura con su ceño fruncido, realmente se parece a mí cuando esta enojada., abrí la puerta y salí rápido para abrirle la puerta Sakura pero ella ya la había abierto solo le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir.

— ¡Li Syaoran! ¡Cómo te atreves a venir después de tanto tiempo!—grito enojada, de repente miro a Sakura que estaba un poco apenada detrás de mí y cambio su tono de voz— ¡oh! Hola

—Hola— dijo Sakura sonriendo

—Fanren, ¿recuerdas a Sakura?

— ¡Que linda estas!—dijo y la abrazo cariñosamente—como has crecido no te veo desde que eras una niña

—Un gusto verte de nuevo

—Oh demonios Shaoran voy a salir, porque no avisas cuando vienes a visitarme, tengo que ir con los niños

—Lo entiendo

—Pero pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran, solo prométanme que vendrán otro día avisando con anticipación, tienes que visitarme a mí y tus sobrinos, y Sakura quiero que conozcas a mis hijos

—Eso se escucha fantástico

—Bien, tengo que ir por mis niños, ya todos aquí te conocen Shaoran cualquier cosa solo habla con ellos, nos veremos pronto—ella se despidió de un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sabio apurada su auto con una maleta enorme

— ¿Hace cuánto que no vienes a visitarla?—pregunto la curiosa de Sakura

—Más de 6 meses—suspire— Y antes de que preguntes, si, si sé que ella está ocupada este día, solo quería este rancho para nosotros ¿me sigues?

Ofrecí mi mano, y ella la tomo. La lleve caminando por el campo hasta que llegamos a donde estaba ese caballo café, con unos mechones rubios en su cabello. Mi hermana y mi cuñado cuidan mucho de los caballos les gustan mucho. Empecé a acariciar en la frente a Eizo y tome la mano de Sakura para que hiciera lo mismo. El caballo siempre fue amigable.

—Mi hermana se casó con un hombre japonés millonario, es dueño de este rancho y ella decidió quedarse aquí—comencé a contarle— Desde hace 6 años que están casados pero apenas 4 años atrás decidieron mudarse, y al ser mi única familia cercana venía muy seguido a visitarlos, además que me servía de gran distracción montar a caballo.

— ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

—Por supuesto, ¿tú no?

Su boca se curveo, estaba nervosa nuevamente, lo decía su expresión de las cejas, jale a Eizo para poder montarlo.

—Tranquila te ayudare

Subí sin problema a Eizo, y le brinde mi mano para que Sakura subiera, ella seguía teniendo miedo, tuve que aplicar mucha fuerza en mis brazos para hacerla subir, por suerte ella usaba pantalón de mezclilla .el frio en esta zona empezaba a desaparecer, el sol se asomaba entre las nubes ya era casi medio día.

— ¿Lista?

No espere una respuesta y obligue a Eizo a andar, despacio pero aun así ella se asustó y me abrazo fuertemente de la cintura, no pude evitar reír y seguir mi camino, el campo era verde. Las hojas de los árboles en diferentes tonalidades café, me gusta mucho el otoño sin duda mi estación favorita del año. Nos acercábamos a mi lugar especial, Eizo aun iba lento y Sakura se estaba acostumbrado a su ritmo

—Puedo preguntar porque cambiaste de ánimo tan repentinamente

—Ya lo hiciste—tenía razón, ella suspiro— Si sentí muchas emociones al ver a mi hermano, pero no quiero enfrentarme a él, tuve un episodio de miedo, pero si quiero cambia mi vida, tengo que hacer la cosas que me gustan y creo que debo de estar feliz, enserio estar contigo me ha cambiado y siento que estando sola de nuevo no ayudaría mucho

— ¿Entonces vas a regresar conmigo?—me avergoncé— ¿A Tomoeda me refiero?

—No lo sé aun…tienes que convencerme—soltó una risita juguetona

—Ya lo veras—dije y apresure el paso del caballo ella gritó y me volvió a abrazar fuertemente

Llegamos a un punto de este inmenso terreno donde podías ver los demás ranchos, unas lomas a lo lejos, pasto verte por doquier algunos árboles en movimientos, pocos arboles de cerezo la mayoría eran árboles frutales, un manzano que estaba a los lejos, un viñedo en el otro extremo, unas cuantas vacas y caballos. Ella se quedó maravillada viendo, si, era una escena relajante, el olor a naturaleza a aire puro, acompañado de un clima de 21 grados era perfecto, ella me abrazo, no podía soltarme, ya que si se movía lo suficiente podríamos caer junto Eizo por ese barraco.

— ¿Quieres bajar?

—Por favor—chillo hundiendo su cara en mi camisa

Le señale para que se sujetara mientras yo bajaba con cuidado, después le ofrecí mis brazos y ella como una bebe pidiendo que la cargara la baje de ahí.

— ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los caballo?

—Son grandes

—Eres muy miedosa

—Si

—Y actúas como una niña pequeña—reproche

—" _ño cheto"_ —provoco una risa en mí, sujete a Eizo junto a un árbol para que no fuera muy lejos de nosotros—jugamos a las escondidas… ¡encuéntrame!

No me di cuenta cuando ella haba desaparecido de mi vista, corría muy rápido, mire al caballo por última vez, y empecé a correr tras ella, se metió una zona donde había muchos árboles de manzana, empecé a desesperarme un poco al no encontrar ni una pista de ella, percibí su aroma entre todos esos árboles, y la muy descuidada dejaba que su cabello alborotado se asomara detrás de ese árbol donde trataba de ocultarse.

—Ya te encontré—le dije en su oído, ella se alarmo entonces huyo de mi

Trate de seguirle el paso, ambos éramos buenos corriendo, desde niños éramos los número uno en carreras de 100 metros, pero tengo que admitirlo los últimos años he aumentado de peso y ella está más delgada ahora. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el grito de terror de Sakura. Me apresure y la encontré tratando de sacar su pie de un gran arbusto

—Shaoran ayúdame, yo solo pise un poco y se hundió—ella estaba muy desesperada

No dije nada me hinque para ver su pie, y sí que estaba atascado, intente mover su pie de un lado a otro para zafarlo, pero ella empezó a quejarse de dolor.

—Pisaste muy fuerte, debiste lastimarte—dije en un tono muy serio me sentí sorprendido

—No, no estoy lastimada solo duele

Ella tratando de hacerse fuerte era como un pollito recién nacido intentando volar. Tierno y desafortunado a la vez.

—Sujétame de los hombros voy a tirar de tu pie, para sacarlo de aquí dije sujetando con mi mano derecha su tobillo y la izquierda el tenis, ella me obedeció, sentí sus manos en mis hombros—1…2…3

Tire fuerte ella se quejó pero su pie salió, a una velocidad y fuerza muy alta, lo que provoco un desequilibrio de ambos. Yo caí primero rodé a esos arbustos que terminaban en un barranco Sakura iba a caer impactando su cara contra el suelo, pero jale su brazos para que cayera conmigo sobre mí, rodamos un poco entre piedras ramas y tierra hasta caer en una zona plana donde mi caída la amortiguo un conjunto de hojas secas, mientras yo amortiguaba a Sakura.

Me costaba respirar, el corazón me latía fuertemente, pude sentir el corazón de Sakura que estaba igual de agitado y su respiración alterada sobre mi cuello, empecé a sentir dolor en todo mi cuerpo, los golpes me provocarían moretones y sentía rasguños en mis brazos y cara.

— ¿Estás bien?—logro preguntarle

—Eso creo—ella empezó a levantarse, le roge porque lo hiciera lentamente y después yo me quede inmóvil unos minutos, esperando a controlar mi dolor

Me levante con dificultad y ayude a Sakura a levantarse, ella también estaba llena de tierra y despeinada. Pero al parecer ella no había sufrido ningún golpe fuerte, la cuide bien.

— ¿Cómo subiremos?—dijo ella mientras cojeaba, el pie que no tenía tenis estaba lastimado

—Tendremos que rodearlo, sígueme—dije pero era ridículo ella no podría caminar, ella se abrazó de mis hombros mientras la sujete de la cintura y ambos empezamos a caminar hacia delante

—Agua—me dijo señalando hacia delante

Era un pequeño rio que atravesaba esa zona, empecé a recordar donde estábamos y todo el camino que tendríamos que atravesar para llegar al auto de nuevo. Nos sentamos junto al rio y empezamos a vestirnos, ella coloco su suéter en su cintura desde que empezó a correr, yo no, se había roto de algunos lugares.

—Shaoran—me llamo preocupada—estas sangrando

Ella me indique me quitara la sudadera, al hacerlo vi una enorme línea en mi brazo derecho de la cual brotaba sangre, ella trato de secar la sangre con la sudadera al reverso, su cara de preocupación era demasiado para mí. Me oprimió fuerte y sentí dolor.

—Es muy profunda ¿necesitaras puntadas?

—No lo creo, solo necesito hacer presión y el sangrado desaparecerá—trate de hacerme el valiente y ella se sentía más tranquila.

—Sabes lo has conseguido—sonrió mientras veía el agua correr—Creo que con mi tobillo lastimado me quedare más tiempo contigo

Ella limpiaba su rostro y ayudaba a limpiar el mío, el agua estaba fría pero no se sentía tan mal. No pude evitar verla a sus hermosos ojos, estoy enamorado de ella, desde siempre, no puedo olvidarla, lo he intentado muchas veces, pero es imposible es tan doloroso, a pesar que yo sabía que no era para mí seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Pero ahora sé lo que ella está sufriendo y no puedo aprovecharme de su sufrimiento. Su sonrisa quiere decirme todo estará bien, yo estoy bien. Pero sus ojos me demuestran temor, tristeza, inseguridad. Por más que trate de disimular, sonreír, tener momentos espontáneos de alegría, e intente todo para parecer alegre lo sé, ella está destrozada por dentro.

A estas alturas ya no me importa si ella no corresponde mis sentimientos, a pesar que la amo y mi sentimiento es el más sincero que puede existir solo quiero una cosa.

Me di cuenta que con solo sanar su dolor yo sería feliz.

* * *

Hola

Como lo habrán notado amo a los Backstreets Boys así que habrá muchas canciones de ellos, quieran o no. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer…Por cierto olvide decir feliz año nuevo y espero que todas sus metas se cumplan, que sea un excelente año favorable para todos, mucha salud y felicidad.

Mucho éxito y espero leernos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** Sueños

-Sakura-

El dolor de mi cuerpo me obliga a abrir los ojos, dormí en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, siento una ligera compresión en el pecho, abro los ojos sin ganas y miro un punto fijo, sin planearlo lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, cierro mis ojos fuertemente y doy un giro en la cama mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación solo logro ver la barda del vecino y un gato callejero cruzo sobre ella. Me cubro hasta la nariz con las sabanas; mis ojos libres seguían viendo a ese gato mientras se alejaba de mi vista.

Involuntariamente recuerdo el sueño de anoche

 _Como de costumbre me quede sola haciendo las labores del hogar, cocine algo especial, Yuki se había retardado mucho supuse que estaría en una reunión que no debería de interrumpir, para no deprimirme en la soledad dibujaba algo o me ponía a leer cualquier cosa. Esa vez leía algo sobre las enfermedades que pueden contagiarse por mascotas. Lo recuerdo bien ya que Yukito nunca quiso macotas por eso. Él llega después de la media noche, yo me había quedado dormida esperándolo en la sala, me levante para recibirlo como había acostumbrado, él estaba mal peinados y su atuendo todo arruinado, el había tomado pero poco, veo su maletín y llevaba ciertas envolturas de alimentos._

 _—_ _¿A dónde fuiste?—pregunte amablemente_

 _—_ _A ningún lugar—dijo_

 _—_ _Yukito…—preferí quedarme callada_

 _—_ _No pienses mal no fui a ningún lugar_

 _Paso a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá y arrojo su maletín, mire un folleto era de la feria de la ciudad y sentí una compresión en el pecho_

 _—_ _¿Fuiste a la feria sin mí?—me costó decirlo, sentía una tristeza enorme en mi pecho_

 _—_ _Bueno si, fui con unos amigos_

 _—_ _Yukito tu sabes que yo quería ir…sabes lo mucho que me gustan las ferias… ¿Por qué no…—ni siquiera dejo que acabara de preguntar_

 _—_ _No tenía planeado ir, mis compañeros me convencieron y fuimos, solo fue un rato no fue nada interesante—empezó a quitarse el cinturón y lo sostuvo con su mano—Además ya estas grande como para disfrutar esas tonterías_

 _—_ _Tal vez tengas razón pero… Somos una pareja y esas festividades son para estar juntos—suspire y sostuve las lágrimas— ¿y Quienes fueron? Supongo que Cody fue el primero en ir a los juegos_

 _—_ _Acertaste, aunque Michel y yo lo obligamos a bajarse en varias ocasiones_

 _—_ _¿Fuiste con Michel?—las lágrimas caían y él ni siquiera lo notaba el seguía tumbado en el sofá mientras yo atrás alejada recargándome en la pared mirando mis manos_

 _—_ _Sí, ella Erik y Kari—dijo como si nada importara_

 _—_ _Yukito es tu ex novia_

 _—_ _¿Y eso qué?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué sales con ella y conmigo no?—no lo regañaba mi tono de voz era de decepción empezaba a sentirme como una basura_

 _—_ _Ella es mi compañera ahora, me cae muy bien nos entendemos y pues convivimos bien con todos_

 _—_ _Últimamente sales más con ella que conmigo—alce el tono y empecé a sacar un poco mi furia— Yukito soy tu prometida y me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando_

 _Se puso de pie con el cinturón en mano y se acercó a mi muy serio, me temblaban las piernas pero quede inmóvil_

 _—_ _¡No empieces con tus insinuaciones!_

 _—_ _¡Es la verdad! ¡No me has invitado a salir en meses, me tienes aquí y además crees que no he notado como te coquetea y como le respondes!—saque mi ira, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, recuerdo que sujeto fuertemente en cinturón y golpeo en mis caderas._

 _Grite mientras caía en el suelo, fue realmente fuerte el golpe sentí mi piel palpitar, y como mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse, lo mire, él estaba tan furioso me lanzo una amenaza y subió a la habitación._

 _…_

Las pesadillas venían de vez en cuando, como si mi subconsciente me obligara a no olvidar a Yukito, solo pesadillas de los peores momentos con él. Si desde esa vez lo hubiese notado tal vez todo sería mejor ahora. Siento un hueco en el pecho, vuelvo a girar en la cama y miro hacia la puerta, noto la sobra caminar hacia el pasillo. Recuerdo con quien estoy Shaoran, me siento segura y feliz, eco mis lágrimas y estoy dispuesta a levantarme, limpio mi cara y aplico un poco de crema, disimulo las ojeras y aplico un poco de rubor. Entre las cosas que tengo de equipaje hay un conjunto que me encanta, me sube el ánimo, porque me hace sentir bonita. Una falda verde aqua que me llegaba poco arriba de las rodillas era un poco holgada y una blusa blanca, Shaoran dijo que hoy iríamos por algo especial, por especial se refería a un delicioso helado o postre y quería disfrutarlo demasiado.

Arreglo un poco mi cabello creo que debería de cortarlo, ya era muy largo y difícil de manejar, escucho un escándalo que viene de la cocina, salo inmediatamente buscando el causante de ese ruido, encontró a Shaoran en el suelo con una montaña de cosas encima, trastes, juguetes y muchas cosas que no tenía idea que eran

—Ayuda—dijo con dificultad, me acerque a él pero no sabía por dónde empezar—Con cuidado, espero que no se haya roto nada

Empiezo a sacar las cosas más superficiales, pelotas de futbol autografiadas, bates de beisbol, zapatos de baile, medallas y trofeos, muchos cables de controles, una televisión portátil rota, y por ultimo sobre el abdomen de Shaoran una televisión antigua de caja, era muy pesada, intente levantar la en dos ocasiones acomodándome de varias formas, peor no podría sola. Aclare mi garganta

—Shaoran podrías ayudarme a empujar—dije dulcemente

Lo mire, estaba ligeramente sonrojado, viendo mis piernas. Me pongo nerviosa, olvide que traía falta y di saltitos sobre Shaoran, el claramente pudo ver el fondo de mi falda; Sería muy incómodo reprimirlo por eso, así que omití todo lo anterior, por el bien de ambos

—Claro—empezó a empujar y le ayude, logramos mover la televisión y él se zafó—G-Gracias Sakura, demonios y todo por eso—mostro una caja antigua

— ¿Un VHS?

—La boda de mis padres—sonrío— En realidad es una copia pero mi hermana quiere que se la preste y pues hace años que no buscaba algo en este closet

—Se nota—empecé a reír y sentí una molestia en mi nariz y con el dorso de mi dedo índice golpeteé la punta de mi nariz

El sonrío y me miro atento

—Lo siento son mis alergias al polvo—dije haciendo ese movimiento e inhalando con fuerza ya que sentí como mis narinas se obstruían

—Lo sé, solo que es tierno—camino a la cocina, y tenía el desayuno listo

Desayunamos tranquilamente viendo el noticiero en la televisión, el en algunas ocasiones miraba su reloj impaciente, me preguntaba si tendría que ir al trabajo a atender uno asuntos con Meilin ya que cuando él no va a trabajar Meilin esta cargo pero no dijo nada hasta que dieron las 10 en punto, reviso su teléfono dos veces antes de soltarlo

—Te tengo una sorpresa

Me guio hasta la puerta de entrada no dije nada, el abrió la puerta y cuando alce la mirada sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, como si todo a mi realidad se detuviera en un instante y mil imágenes llegaran a mi cabeza, estaba ahí frente a mi sin una expresión en el rostro mirándome a los ojos con tristeza, me lance hacia a ella y la abrase por el cuello hundiendo mi rostro en sus hombros, ella respondió mi abrazo y mientras yo lloraba, ella trataba de tranquilizarme dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

—Realmente lo siento, lo siento, tuve que decírtelo, perdóname Tomoyo

—No te disculpes Sakura—ella también lloraba—Te extrañe mucho amiga

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, me separe mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas toscamente con mis manos la mire sonriendo y ella también estaba feliz por verme

— ¡Ho-Hola!—esa voz sin duda la reconocía, su acento inglés aún era marcado

—Hola Eriol—Lo salude con un abrazo

—Es un placer volver a verte pequeña Sakura

—Realmente es un placer volver a verlos—el hueco que tenía en el pecho estaba lleno de mariposas en este momento, me sentía tan feliz de tener a mis amigos frente a mí de nuevo. Miro de reojo a Shaoran que estaba complacido y yo muy feliz con él.

Tomoyo vestía elegantemente un vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, siempre conservadora y con clase, usaba una diadema que hacia juego con el color azul obscuro del vestido, un brazalete dorado en su mano izquierda delicado y como acostumbraba desde que la conozco cargaba un bolso donde tenía su cámara de video. Por otra parte Eriol, vestía los mismos colores que Tomoyo, el con su pantalón negro y camisa azul obscuro lo hacían ver atractivo. A simple vista parecerían gemelos por los rasgos tan parecidos pero yo sé que desde hace un tiempo están saliendo. Supongo que ambas familias estarían complacidas Tomoyo y Eriol siempre han sido de clase alta y con muy buenos modales.

Nos sentaos en la sala a charlar un poco, las preguntas iban sobre mí y trate de ser lo más breve posible, omití ciertos detalles que Shaoran sabia pero no era necesario. Solo les dije que deje a Yukito porque era muy violento y agresivo decidí alejarme, pero incluso ni a Shaoran le he contado todo lo que paso cuando vivía con Yukito. Ellos me miraron con angustia cuando les contaba mi historia Tomoyo me abrazo nuevamente y dijo palabras de ánimo. Pensaba muchas cosas pero no quería que se enteraran que fui una cobarde. Ellos me platicaron un poco sobre lo que fue de sus vidas. Al parecer todos estaban felices de que estuvieran juntos, Tomoyo se veía feliz con Eriol y aunque no habían formalizado con un anillo Eriol ya es parte de la familia.

Platicamos un poco jugamos monopolio, pero como siempre nos aburríamos antes de acabar el juego, Eriol fue el mejor administro demasiado y yo tenía que pagarle mucho dinero, el me dejo en banca rota. Optamos por salir a comer al centro comercial donde habían abierto una pizzería que según dicen era única. Eriol se ofreció a llevarnos en su camioneta, era blanca con cristales polarizados, supongo que era de este año ya que se veía muy moderna. Al entrar todo estaba impecable Tomoyo y yo fuimos en la parte trasera mientras que Shaoran iba de copiloto.

—No creas que siempre es así—me murmuro—Eriol a veces suele ser tan…distinto

—No te creo—sonreí

—Muchas veces se comporta inmaduro burlón y es tan distinto al chica que llegó de intercambio—coloco sus manos en las mejillas y miro al chico de lentes que conducía— Pero cada faceta de mi Eriol es perfecta

—Estoy feliz de verte enamorada Tomoyo

—Gracias—suspiro—El amor es algo único y especial, creo que todos debemos de sentirlo. Espero que te des una nueva oportunidad

Lo último lo dijo muy bajo mire a Shaoran que estaba bromeando y riendo con Eriol, me sonroje un poco y Tomoyo soltó una risita juguetona. Pero no dijimos nada.

Al llegar me sentí incomoda había demasiada gente, por suerte no conocía nadie, caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a ese restaurante, preferimos subir las escaleras. Había muchas tiendas nuevas marcas que nunca había visto antes, ropa bonita por todos lados, adolescentes y alguno que otro niño de primaria con ese uniforme que nosotros alguna vez portamos, había un grupo de 6 chicos e inevitablemente pensé en nosotros cuando teníamos esa edad, sin preocupaciones, lo único que nos preocupaba era la escuela. Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de la mano caminaban enfrente de Shaoran y yo. Realmente me gustaba esa pareja

—El padre de Tomoyo conoció a Eriol—me dijo al oído— Desde entonces la trata con mucho respeto

— ¿Es tan malo su padre?—pregunte extrañada ya que yo solo conocí a su madre, el padre de Tomoyo siempre ha estado muy ocupado en ocasiones lo veía pero nunca para conversar tranquilamente.

—Amenazó Eriol en muchos sentidos, él tiene miedo—Shaoran empezó a reír— Ahora está un tanto serio, pero cuando te tome confianza mostrara su Eriol interior, te agradara.

Es incomodo tanto tiempo había pasado que Eriol presentaba dos personalidades completamente distintas. Lo note cuando estábamos en el restaurante y la pizza llegó a nosotros Eriol empezó a hacer bromas y reír, nos contaron ciertas aventuras que tuvieron y que nunca nadie se enteró.

—Todo estaba bien, hasta que Eriol metió la pata—dijo Shaoran controlando su risa

—No fue mi pata, fue mi brazo—Eriol parecía divertirse

—El metió todo su brazo a hiedra venenosa—cuando Shaoran lo dio Tomoyo cubrió su boca en expresión de sorpresa— Se le inflamo todo su brazo

—Creía que me convertiría en hulk

—Eres un tonto Eriol—dijo Tomoyo que sonaba angustiada

—Sí, sí, lo admito, pero fue divertido—empezamos a reír por su expresión en el rostro

Mis pies empezaban a dolerme y hacia movimientos de columpio para relajarlos.

—Recuerdo que todos corrimos al hospital y así fue como Eriol arruino nuestro campamento de hombres

—Después encontraron las cervezas y cigarros—suspiro el chico de anteojos— pero no nos regañaron porque estaban más preocupados por mi

—Es lo único bueno que has hecho

Gire mi cuerpo y subí mis piernas en la pierna derecha de Shaoran, es el que estaba a mi lado y lo hice sin pensar mucho, sentí un alivio al tener mis rodillas ligeramente elevadas mientras seguía columpiando mis pies entre las piernas de él.

Me di cuenta que tal vez eso fue muy atrevido, pero tenía confianza en él, Shaoran no dijo nada solo sujeto con su mano mi rodilla para que no resbalara, al estar sentados frente a nuestros amigos ellos no se percataron mientras comíamos esa deliciosa pizza.

Después de comer decidimos ir por un helado, deseaba saborearlos hace muchos años que no comía uno de esos, los mejores del mundo, desde la cubierta de chocolate hasta el cono crujiente.

—Vayamos por el elevador, las escaleras están muy lejos y daríamos una vuelta entera al centro comercial—dijo Eriol oprimiendo el botón de ese elevador.

—Pero…—dijo Tomoyo bajo peor los cuatro entramos

Seleccionaron el tercer piso, Shaoran estaba recargado en la pares, Eriol y Tomoyo se veían mutuamente y yo, era la única que veía como avanzo al segundo piso y la pantalla se borró.

—Debe de ser una broma—dije y llame así la atención de todos

Shaoran vio la pantalla y golpeteo el botón del tercer piso, no respondió, las compuertas tampoco, todos nos alarmamos

— ¡Demonios!—maldijo Eriol y entrelazo sus brazos con los de Tomoyo sujetando con sus manos los codos de ella para que no cayera

—No...No...No—decía ella con miedo mientras trataba de controlarse

Tomoyo era claustrofóbica, siempre ha sido su mayor miedo. Me altere al verla así tenía que hacer algo, no podía hacer que cayera en crisis

—Hay que salir de aquí—dije y mire al techo Shaoran me siguió y aplico un poco de fuerza para abrir la compuerta de emergencia. —Yo subiré primero

Shaoran se ofreció a cargarme, lo hizo con facilidad creo que él estaba un poco más fuerte de lo que recuerdo, al subir, mi falda se alzó, ya no me importaba si todos veían mi ropa interior, al subir me senté en el sucio y empolvado techo del elevador, estábamos a escasos metros del tercer piso, todo estaba obscuro, seguía sentada en el techo con mis pies colgando dentro del elevados, miro dentro y Eriol me mira esperando algo.

—Denme la mano—dije ofreciendo mi mano pero en ese instante se escuchó un ruido y las luces de encendieron, el elevador se movió bruscamente y me aterre

— ¡Sakura baja ya!—me gritaron

Sin pensarlo me avente al elevador, Shaoran me capturo por suerte el solo se tambaleó porque caí bruscamente, yo estaba ahí entre sus brazos nuestros corazones latían muy fuertes, yo aún no tocaba el suelo, nuestras miradas a la misma altura y sentí algo diferente, me sentí tan segura como una paz interna. Sonó la campana y se abrieron las puertas de elevador, me baje y toque el suelo, Tomoyo fue la primera en salir y respirar un poco, no había nadie ahí en el tercer piso esperándonos. Supongo que el maldito elevador se atasca y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Si no me hubiera bajado a tiempo hubiera muerto aplastada.

Al regresar a la casa de Shaoran todo fue más tranquilo, Tomoyo hablaba con normalidad y los chicos seguían bromeando y siendo tan hombres como los recuerdo. Al bajar de la camioneta Tomoyo bajo una delicada maleta floreada, Shaoran me detuvo y dejo que ellos entraran primero a la casa.

—Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo pasaran la noche con nosotros—murmuro su expresión era seria

—Genial—dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

—Se quedaran en tu dormitorio

— ¿Qué?—me entraron mil dudas y me sonroje

—Recuerdas lo que te dije, Solo aquí ellos pueden ser ellos… ¿Entiendes?

Lo asimile con la cabeza y luego volví mi mirada hacia a Shaoran me sentía sonrojada y apenada por mis pensamientos impuros sobre mis amigos

—Te quedaras en mi habitación—su mirada era tranquila para nada pervertida y me dio confianza, pero esas cejas pobladas le daban una expresión muy seria.

Lo primero que hice fue entrar a la habitación donde me había quedado y tomar mis cosas y salirme antes de que Tomoyo se instalara ahí. Era incomodo pensar que esa habitación era el nido secreto de amor para ellos dos. No me sorprende y Tomoyo desde siempre ha estado muy vigilada con su servicio de guardaespaldas, supongo que está bien por parte de Shaoran apoyarlos en ese sentido, quiero pensarlo.

—Entra—dijo Shaoran permitiéndome entrar a su habitación.

No había estado ahí, al entrar capte un aroma masculino, su habitación estaba entre lo elegante y lo clásico, dos de las paredes estaba pintadas en un azul marino, el edredón de su cama una azul petróleo que combinaba bien, una lámparas modernas blancas lisas, y una ventana enorme que daba vista hacia un árbol de cerezo. Me extraña que su habitación sea azul si el siempre prefirió el verde, me íntegro y dejo mis cosas en una esquina junto a su escritorio, tenía todo perfectamente ordenado, la pantalla de su computadora estaba encendida y como fondo de pantalla tenía una foto con su madre; el era tan pequeño pero esa mirada sigue siendo la misma, sus cejas pobladas y cruzando los brazos siempre tan rudo, la imagen cambia ahora aparece una imagen de el con sus hermanas en una boda, son tan parecidos todos y sus hermanas son atractivas, cambia nuevamente, ahora es la imagen de preparatoria todos juntos a excepción de Tomoyo, ya que ella siempre tomaba las fotos, la siguiente aparece Tomoyo con nosotros supongo que esta foto la tomo alguien más la calidad no era tan buena. Siguen las fotos y aparece una imagen de Shaoran y yo, el Vestido de príncipe y yo de princesa, una obra que hicimos hace muchos años, fue por parte la escuela y era la escena donde bailábamos, ambos con antifaz pero nuestras miradas se encontraban en el momento perfecto, la foto era maravillosa.

—Si quieres puedes ducharte primero—me dijo e ignore la pantalla, asistí con la cabeza tome mis cosas y las metí a la habitación que suponía que era el baño, era verde obscuro muy elegante y ordenado, para ser chico, un espejo perfectamente limpio, en sus cajones veo espuma para afeitar y lociones, ya no era un chiquillo Li, había madurado, en la regadera había shampoo con aroma a menta, como el de su cabello, coloque mis cosas y tome una relajante ducha, el agua era más caliente que el de mi habitación y el agua caída armónicamente para relajarme,. Trate de arreglarme lo más posible antes de salir, coloque un poco de perfume en mí y seco con la toalla mi cabello hasta poder acomodarlo, aplique un poco de crema nocturna y me decidí a salir, no me importo mucho si mi pijama era lago infantil. Al salir el perfume de Shaoran invadió mis nariz me sentí un poco incomoda y sentía mis mejillas calientes. Lo vi a él colocándose su camisa negra en cuello V para dormir, era adorable, su cabello un se veía húmedo me sonrío.

Su figura era perfectamente atractiva para mí. Sentía algo extraña al verlo así, sus cejas pobladas su mirada tan intensa, su labios, su barbilla sus hombros todos conspiraban para alterar mi mente; la noche el clima frio y mi corazón latía a mil por minuto.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuve pesadillas.

…

¡Hola!

Espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, la continuación podría tardar un poco ya que sigo en la escuela y todo es tan complicado.

Saludos.

Yamil


	5. Chapter 5

Yamil

 **Capítulo 5: I Still feel you**

 **-Sakura-**

Era de esperarse yo seguía ansiosa de ver a Shaoran así, no tenía ni un poco de ganas de dormir, me senté en su cama con las piernas cruzadas e intente ver la televisión que tenía en su habitación, pero no había nada interesante por ver, solo miraba los créditos de la película de Batman Forever, desafortunadamente es lo único que pude ver. Shaoran estaba ocupado en su computadora sin decir nada, supuse que estaba atendiendo asuntos de trabajo por eso mismo tampoco quise charlar con él, por ende un silencio incomodo entre nosotros con una melodía instrumental de Batman nos incomodaban esta noche.

El suspiro y se alboroto el cabello que ya estaba casi seco, cerro su computadora y la dejo en un buró, me miro por un instante e intente no hacerle mucho caso pero sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas. El salió de la habitación y me sentí un poco aliviada.

No es que fuera la primer anoche que pasaba con él, antes cuando éramos más jóvenes dormíamos en una habitación, claro incluyendo a Tomoyo y Eriol, o incluyo algunos amigos más cuando salíamos de viaje. Volvió a vibrar mi celular, y aunque nunca fui tan adicta a esto tuve la necesidad de revisarlo.

Un miedo recorrió mi espalda, me congele mis pies estaban fríos y tenía una desesperación intensa. Creo que me aventure demasiado y cometí un error. Abrí el mensaje que acababa de recibir y automáticamente pude leer los mensajes anteriores

 _Sakura, tienes que reportarte con nosotros te estamos buscando como locos, ya no sé qué hacer para encontrarte. Necesitamos hablar._

Y el otro mensaje era más intimídate, lo leí con esa voz que me atemorizaba de Yukito

 _Cuando te encuentre tendremos una amena charla y vas a volver a casa, de donde nunca debiste irte deja de complicarlo todo y regresa antes de que te encuentre._

Sentía mucho miedo, mi piel estaba de gallina, empecé a pensar que sería lo correcto, si seguir huyendo o tal vez sería buena idea hablar con él y aclararlo todo aunque no sé de qué forma me trataría.

—Hey—dijo Shaoran con su voz gruesa, se sentó junto a mí en la cama, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, me acaricio el rostro con sus cálidas manos y seco mis lágrimas. Ni siquiera noté que empecé a llorar—Tranquila

Deje el celular a un costado abrase a Shaoran, hundí mi rostro en su pecho y el comenzó a acariciarme, el calor de su cuerpo controlo el frio que sentía. Empecé a sentirme segura, deje de llorar y me incorpore lo mire de nuevo.

—Lo siento—dije muy bajo

— ¿Te disculpas por llorar?—esbozó una sonrisa burlona

Tuve la necesidad de enseñarle los mensajes, el los leyó y mientras lo hacia frunció ligeramente el ceño, haciendo esa expresión tan atractiva, que a la vez me causaba un poco de temor. Me miro a los ojos un momento y para mi sorpresa el parecía estar más tranquilo.

—Mañana iremos a cambiar tu número telefónico—alboroto tiernamente mi cabello y me regalo una sonrisa, después miro la televisión que anunciaba la próxima película que transmitirían "si tuviera treinta"— Traje te

Parecía perfecto, como si el hubiese adivinado lo que pasaría. Ahora él se sentó junto a mí en la cama, ambos disfrutando de esa cómica película mientras él té calentaba nuestros cuerpos. Era una curiosa comedia romántica que, me hizo pensar en mi relación con Shaoran, somos muy amigos desde niños y con el tiempo esto pudo volverse amor, como en la película, pero no fue así y a pesar de estar distantes durante estos años volvemos a vernos como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya era media noche y moría de sueño, Shaoran estaba acostado en un sofá-cama a unos cuantos metros de mí, pegado a la ventana y yo pude dormir cómodamente una cama grande. Sus sabanas eran suaves y ligeras, pero no calentaban lo suficiente me costó un poco conciliar el sueño.

Imágenes borrosas venían a mí, era Yuki sonriendo con sus lentes tan atractivo y tierno como cuando me empecé a enamorar de él lo escuche decir mi nombre de una forma muy dulce mientras me sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco esa imagen se iba desvaneciendo y aparecía la imagen de Yukito con el ceño fruncido sus ojos llenos de rabia y gritaba mi nombre, pero no podía moverme, estaba paralizada el miedo invadía mi ser, y ahora estaba atrapada empecé a sentir como movía mis hombros y aclaraba mi garganta en mi intento por huir de él.

—Sakura—me llamo preocupado de Shaoran

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo mire a el sobre mí, yo estaba acostada en la cama, el parecía haberse levantado rápido y brincado a la cama para verme

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si—es lo que puedo decir mientras me siento en la cama tratando de analizar lo que pasó y caer en la realidad que sólo fue una pesadilla

—Estabas moviéndote bruscamente y raspabas tu garganta—inmediatamente note que me dolía la garganta y la toque con mi mano mi cuello como si esto tranquilizara el dolor

—Ya estoy mejor—me dolía un poco hablar

—Entonces intenta dormir un poco—se apartó de mi pero yo sujete su muñeca con fuerza

—Quédate—escuche en la obscuridad el sonido del aire escapar de su sonrisa, se incorporó en la cama y tome su pecho como almohada, no sufrí de frío esa noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude dormir sin tener pesadillas.

…

Escucho el cambiar de página de un libro, decido despertar y lo primero que hago es respirar profundamente inundando mi nariz del aroma a menta y una fragancia masculina, me duele un poco el cuello y empezó a moverme un poco. Extramente mi cuerpo empieza a chocar con otro, abro los ojos y el reflejo de los rayos del sol lastiman ligeramente mis ojos. Lo veo y ahí estaba Shaoran muy despierto con el cabello despeinado y una leve sonrisa en el rostro, él estaba leyendo un libro que sujetaba con su mano libre, la otra mano yo la estaba aplastando, me levante rápido y el movió su brazo que se veía muy entumido

—Buenos días—me sonrió y sentía algo extraño en mi

—Hola, lo siento mucho—me sonroje— ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

—Un par de horas—se bufo, pero creo que por mi cara de vergüenza continuo—Es broma, tranquila

Sentí un alivio, pero me sentía rara, siempre cuando dormía de mas con Yukito él no me esperaba, nunca lo hacía incluso si teníamos que levantarnos a la misma hora nunca pasábamos la noche juntos, él se cansaba y cada quien dormía en su lado de la cama. Pobre Shaoran toda la noche estuvo aguantando mi peso en su brazo. Pero la sensación cambio, sentía algo en el estomago que me hizo pararme de golpe y buscar el baño mas cercano, pero me arrepentí de usar su baño y fui al baño de la sala, pude ver a Tomoyo que estaba en la sala platicando con Eriol; creo que ambos notaron mi presencia.

Intente vomitar, pero no pude, me costó un poco y cuando lo hice sentí que todo mi esófago se quemaba y ya no podía aguantar ese dolor. Lave mi boca después de eso y aproveche para limpiar mi cara. No puedo creer que Shaoran me haya visto así. Cuando salgo del baño estaba Shaoran en la cocina preparando algo para mí, me ofreció un licuado para evitar complicaciones estomacales, que no sabía tan mal pero tenía que tomarlo por sorbos. Moría por una donitas de canela con azúcar recién fritas, llevo día con ese terrible antojo y bañarlas en chocolate derretido.

Mi imaginación se vio interrumpida por el caminado pausado de Eriol acercándose a mí, me miro a los ojos y creo que empezó a inspeccionarme, lo cual me causo escalofríos. Tomoyo lo miró de lejos y rápidamente se acercó a darle un golpe con su codo para que dejara de incomodarme.

—Sakura tienes problemas con tu hemoglobina ¿Cierto?—dijo serio Eriol lo cual se me hizo extraño

—No lo sé, hace mucho que no me realizo estudios sanguíneos—respondí con naturalidad

—Oh discúlpalo, a veces no puede controlar su parte medica

—¿Eres doctor?—pregunte asombrada

—Algo así, termine la carrera pero aun no ejerzo profesionalmente

—Lo cual hará muy pronto…si es que no quiere tener otra charla con mi padre

El rostro de Eriol se puso pálido e intento sonreír de una forma nerviosa. Pude percibir el masculino aroma de la loción de Shaoran el sujeto fuertemente el hombro de Eriol tomándolo por sorpresa y agitándolo un poco

—Esperemos que eso no pase de nuevo, Eriol se esforzó mucho estudiando medicina para no ejercer—mostro una enorme sonrisa—Es bueno como médico todos confiamos en ti

Realmente no entiendo por qué Eriol no quiso ejercer la medicina, después de seguir con la conversación resulto que él solo estaba tomándose unos meses sabáticos, lo cual me parece flojo e irresponsable. Me parece que Eriol también cambio un poco, el siempre había sido muy aplicado, seguramente el amor lo había segado, aunque tampoco me explico porque Tomoyo permitió que Eriol no se esforzara para ser mejor estudiante. Pasaron las horas y decidí regresar a la habitación de Shaoran para ver que usaría para salir hoy, tanto Eriol como Tomoyo trataron de convencernos de salir a tomar un poco y divertirnos y después de una larga disputa optamos por aceptar, no nos haría mal salir a bailar y tomar solo un poco.

Reviso las cosas que tengo en mi maleta, y para mi sorpresa no tenía vestidos para salir de noche, desde que vivía en Tomoeda no he salido a fiestas y no necesite comprar vestidos ni nada por el estilo, empiezo a recordar las cosas que deje en casa en el ropero y el único vestido de noche era uno de escote con gran volumen que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, perfecto para una adolescente de 15 años.

Escuche el ruidosos zumbido de mi celular en la mesa de madera lo cual me asusto decidí miras quien me llamaba y ahí estaba su nombre, no pude evitar imaginármelo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja sus ojos angustiado tras esos anteojos. Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas facetas de Yukito entre ellas su faceta deprimida, era un chico que no podía disimular sus emociones y cada vez que él se sentía mal yo también, mi debilidad ante todo, creí que estaba desesperado y temí que fuera cometer una locura al no encontrarme y sin pensarlo conteste, como estaba acostumbrada contestarle rápido para que no se molestara.

El marcador de tiempo empezó a aparecer 2 segundos de llamada y escuche su voz, después de tanto tiempo llamándome " _¡Hola!" "Sakura" "¡Estás ahí!"_ el miedo me invadió estaba temblando el contador seguía avanzando y uno sabía qué hacer, me aclare la garganta y trate de decir algo pero mi mente estaba en blanco cuando lo escuche llamarme de una manera grotesca tuve mucho miedo y deje caer el celular .Shaoran caminaba descalzo por la habitación se agacho, tomo el celular miro la pantalla y colgó.

Su cara no mostraba que estaba molesto para mi sorpresa parecía decepcionado, sus ojos causaban un efecto similar al que siento con Yukito, sentí un golpe profundo en mi pecho, no podía soportar su mirada, el miro al suelo apago el celular y aventó el celular haciendo que cayera seguro en la cama. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y cuando cruzo muy cerca de mi empecé a querer llorar pero intentaba hacerme la fuerte.

—Shaoran…—logro decir y él se detiene escuche su respiración profunda

—Por qué lo hiciste—en su voz se hacía notar la rabia que estaba guardando al igual que enojo que trataba de contener

—Yo… solo contesté por inercia, estaba acostumbrada a contestar rápido si no…—dije rápidamente sin trabarme pero el me interrumpió

— ¿Sabes que pudo localizarte solo con esa llamada?—me miro de nuevo y su ceño fruncido me asusto un poco pero seguía de pie, él era Shaoran no Yukito

—No, no sabía lo que hacía…discúlpame

—Discúlpate a ti—dijo controlándose, me miro por última vez y salió de la habitación

Me quede dentro de la habitación un instante, con mis manos oprimí mi cabeza que empezaba a dolerme cubrí mi rostro y solté unas lágrimas. Shaoran tenía razón no debí hacerlo, él podía localizarme, de no ser que mi celular era antiguo, pero de igual manera decidí deshacerme de él, desarmándolo y guardándolo en un cajón. Me acuesto en la cama mirando hacia la ventana como las ramas del árbol de cerezo se movían lentamente como si estuvieran danzando, hasta que puedo controlar mi llanto; me di cuenta que estaba arrancándome el cabello de nuevo, deje de hacerlo y miro unos cuantos cabellos en la almohada, los tomo todos y los arrojo al bote de basura. Odiaba hacer eso pero era un reflejo por ansiedad por suerte tengo mucho cabello y no sufro por alopecia, por ahora. Me miro en el espejo y trato de peinarme cabello mis ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados. Mi cabello seguía creciendo y parecía otra pero seguía siendo la misma niña idiota.

Salgo de la habitación y por fortuna mía ni Eriol ni Tomoyo estaban cerca me dedico a buscar a Shaoran y lo encuentro en la terraza sentado con su codo izquierdo recargado en la mesita y con ese mano sostenía su cabeza, mientras que en la otra claramente podía distinguir un cigarro humeante, me acerco con cautela abrí la puerta corrediza tratando de no hacer ruido y la cierro de la misma forma. Doy unos ligeros paso en puntitas tratando de no llamar mucho su atención.

—Dime algo Sakura—dijo serio como si estuviera seguro que era yo la que se acercaba— ¿Sigues enamorada de Yukito?

Se me hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago, no lo había pensado así, solo me mentalice en odiarlo por lo que me había hecho, sin embargo creo que solo acabe odiándome a mí por permitirlo, y cuando Shaoran menciono mis sentimientos hacia Yukito lo primero que imagine fue al Yukito sonriente, tierno y caballero que conocía, el Yukito que iba a comer a mi casa, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, el Yukito que nunca me haría daño. Suspiro y trato de acercarme más a él. Me siento junto a él, pero el sigue mirando el árbol de cerezo aquel que yo miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. El seguía fumando sin importar mi presencia.

—No estoy segura—dije mirando al suelo él se giró y pude sentir su penetrante mirada en mi

— ¿No estas segura?—se bufo—Sakura estas segura de esto, ese imbécil te ha hecho mucho daño, no puedes seguir amándolo

—Lo sé—dije bajo mientras escuchaba sus regaños

—Ok—dijo más calmado, supongo que entendió que me estaba haciendo sentir mal—Solo trata de que no te encuentre, Sakura yo no permitiré que te haga daño, prometí cuidarte, solo no hagas las cosas más complicadas

Tomo mi mano y me tranquilicé por un momento.

—Bueno Sakura… Tomoyo no tardara en regresar creo que fue por un vestido para ti

— ¿Enserio?—por su sonrisa supuse que había hecho un gesto cómico

—Como los viejos tiempos ¿no?—dijo colocándose el cigarrillo en los labios e inhalándolo de una forma tan masculina y atractiva, es incómodo pero me gustaba

Me tranquilicé al grado de casi olvidar el accidente cuando Tomoyo llegó emocionada con un montón de bolsas con vestidos de diferentes tipos, claro que Eriol era el que estaba cargando todo eso y cajas de zapatillas, ella solo llevaba un gran estuche rosado de maquillaje. Ella se abalanzó hacia mí y me jalo rápidamente a la habitación donde antes dormía. Empezó como loca a hacer combinaciones entre los vestidos y zapatillas, había de diferentes estilos y colores. Me mostro uno amarillo pero tenía mucho brillo y al parecer esos habían pasado de moda y prosiguió, entre uno de los vestido se encontraba uno esponjoso rosa con detalles blancos, incluía un moño, los zapatos rojos de charol y unas calcetas blancas que llegaban hasta mis muslos, me entro la nostalgia deseé probármelo pero Tomoyo insistió que en otra ocasión seria, que ella lo estaba reservando lo cual me parecía extraño. Y por último me mostro un modelo nuevo que había diseñado especialmente para mí. Lo que es aún más extraño ya que no sabía que yo estaría aquí a menos que estuviese diseñando para mí aunque no habláramos por años. Era un vestido negro corto con un poco de volumen y un escote en la espalda, acompañado de unos leggins negros y unas zapatillas con agujetas, ella opto por un vestido azul rey ajustado pero un poco holgado en el abdomen dicho vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No tardó mucho en el maquillaje algo casual para mi sin que llamara la atención, plancho mi cabello y formo delicadas ondas que se notaran naturales, colocó una diadema delgada negra para hacer juego. Me miro al espejo y me veo realmente atractiva y cuando salgo de la habitación y veo la cara de Eriol y Shaoran lo confirmo, me hacían sentir hermosa.

—Es una suerte que tanto Sakura como yo no tengamos acompañantes—Shaoran me tomo del brazo y caminamos juntos hacia la puerta

— ¿Podríamos cambiar?—murmuro Eriol embobado aun y Tomoyo le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su diminuto bolso

El camino fue divertido nunca me imagine a mi amiga y a su novio platicando de esa forma, a decir verdad nunca había visto a Tomoyo discutir por algo, pero me di cuenta que ella era distinta cuando estaba con él, eran una linda pareja, aunque Eriol se portaba algo torpe y Tomoyo lo regañaba cada vez que se equivocaba. Siguieron discutiendo sobre cómo se llamaban los colores, Shaoran participo indagando que las mujeres somos muy perfeccionistas que utilizamos nombres como Rosa pastel, Rosa mexicano, Azul rey, Azul turquesa, ellos solo los clasifican como azul y rosa. Tomoyo pidió mi opinión para defenderla pero no pude hacer nada usualmente nos sabia distinguir muchos colores.

Al llegar el ambiente no era para nada lo que yo imaginaba yo creía que iba a estar repleto de adolescentes bailando, jovencitas con vestidos diminutos tratando de coquetear con todos y encontrando parejas para pasar una noche, sin embargo este era un tipo bar exclusivo para adultos un poco más maduros, habida gente bailando pero sin hacer un gran alboroto algunos cuantos en la barra y otros cuantos en las mesas, optamos por tomar una mesa. Los haciendo eran cómodos y el servicio era muy bueno rápidamente tomaron nuestra orden, Tomoyo y yo decidimos tomar algo ligero y dulce un par de piñas coladas mientras que ellos optaron por bebidas más fuertes sin combinaciones.

— ¿Les molesta?—pregunto Shaoran mostrando su caja de cigarrillos azul metálico

Nosotras negamos con la cabeza, nunca había visto a Shaoran fumando tanto, no sé si sea porque está en un centro nocturno o porque está más ansioso de lo normal. Empezó a fumar junto a Eriol tratando de que el humo no llegara a nosotras para no causarnos ningún problema pero nosotras los mirábamos atentamente

— ¿Quieres probar?—pregunto Shaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios un tanto retadora

—Nunca lo hecho—dije avergonzada

—Lo sé— ahora empezó a sonreír con el cigarrillo apretado entre sus dientes—prometo no hacerte adicta

Acepte, la que mi curiosidad era mayor me dio el mismo cigarro que él estaba fumando, era como si nuestros labios fueran a juntarse indirectamente, lo coloque en mis labios e intente inhalar pero no puede el sabor a tabaco se impregno en mi boca y lo saque, tosí un poco y los chicos empezaron a reír tiernamente

—Pequeña Sakura esto no es para ti—dijo el risueño de Eriol

—Exactamente—Shaoran me arrebato el cigarrillo y siguió fumándolo mientras me veía de una manera picara

—Sabias que la mayoría de fumadores empiezan a la edad de 16 años, así que es muy probable que si llegas a los 20 sin fumar ni una sola vez nunca te vuelvas fumador—dijo una voz conocida cerca de nosotros y todos giramos a ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico alto de piel algo bronceada cabello de punta y los ojos muy rasgado nos sonreía de pie junto a nosotros, de repente su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que mirara directamente al techo

— ¡Takashi! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!—una voz aún más familiar se acercó a nosotros y estaba jalando el cabello de Yamasaki con fuerza— ¡Hola chicos que lindo es verlos por aquí!

Era Chiharu con su clásico flequillo y unos rulos muy prominentes ella nos sonreía sin embargo nosotros parecíamos más inmóviles. Yamasaki se libró del agarre de su aparente novia y se inclinó curiosamente mirándome

— ¿Eres Sakura verdad?—pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño y provoco un sonrojo en mí, asistí con la cabeza

— ¿Qué?—dijo la chica y abrió los ojos como platos cuando reconoció mi rostro— ¡No es cierto!—se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente, cuando me libero dio un brinco y movió sus brazos llamando a alguien.

En ese instante llego otro rostro conocido, ella era bajita aun con unos lentes enormes y su cabello siempre corto completamente lacio. Me sonrió y note su labial color purpura que le iba muy bien por su tipo de vestimenta

—Sakura—me dio un corto abrazo—Es increíble verte de nuevo

Ella seguía siendo un poco tímida y reservada, la acompañaba una mujer que no se veía más grande que nosotros su cabello era rojo obscuro y se peinaba con una cola alta haciéndola ver más alta que Naoko

—Chicos ella es mi novia Kara—presentó formal mente y nos saludos a todos

No me sorprendió la noticia lo tome tan natural como si hubiese presentado a un chico, estoy contenta por Naoko que no esconda sus preferencias y que sea feliz con eso. Me dio gusto verlas ad e nuevo se sentaron con nosotros un rato y estuvimos charlando, cuando pregunte por nuestra otra compañera y amiga Rika me platicaron que ella usualmente no salía a fiestas, desde que se volvió madre ha sido muy difícil su vida y mas ya que el profesor que la embarazo negó todo y no quiso hacerse cargo de ella ni del bebe. Ahora ella lucha trabajando por mantener a su hijo. Es triste saberlo solo espero que este bien. Miro de nuevo a mis amigos y es como si volviera a estar en la preparatoria y cuando los chicos empezaban a hablar y hacer sus estúpidas bromas me sentía como en la primaria, así inocentes como si nada nos preocupara. Yamasaki y Chiharu se retiraron temprano ya que ellos tenían otros planes, se despidieron normalmente hasta que Yamasaki habló

—Si tenemos que irnos porque hoy toca consentir a la princesa—y como si no fuera demasiado obvio lo que quiso decir agregó—¿Ya saben?—arqueando una ceja de forma divertida

—TAKASHI—dijo entre dientes y jalo del cabello al chico arrastrándolo hasta la salida dando pasos agigantados, nosotros tratamos de controlar nuestras risas hasta que se fueron

—Creo que quiero bailar—dijo Kara terminando su Martini

—Aquí vamos—dijo Naoko mirando al cielo sonriendo mientras que su novia la jalaba la a pista de baile

— ¿Deberíamos bailar?— le pregunto Eriol

— ¡Claro que deberíamos bailar!—dijo Tomoyo en un tono de intriga—tenemos que bajar las calorías consumidas

—Oh, no Tomy—ella arrastró Eriol que estaba un poco ebrio a la pista de baile un poco alejas de Naoko y Kara ya que a ellos no les gustaba bailar en el centro de la pista

Shaoran apagó el cigarrillo y me miro, me sentí avergonzada y me sonroje me sudaban las manos como si me tratara de una adolescente con las hormonas al tope

— ¿Quieres bailar?—me preguntó caballerosamente

—En realidad no se bailar bien—le sonreí no tratando de verme tan torpe

—Perfecto, no hare un desastre yo solo—se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, con valor tome su calidad mano y nos dirigimos a bailar con Tomoyo y Eriol.

Mientras bailaba con el pude captar la letra de la canción _love the way you lie_ entre el mix que se escuchaba, miraba los ojos de Shaoran mientras bailábamos y no pude dejar de imaginarme le video de la canción muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza causándome un leve dolor, como si lo supiera tomo mi cintura volviéndome un poco el equilibro deje de moverme un poco y él lo noto. Lo sabía lo mire y quise decírselo pero no pude no podía permitírmelo, no podría permitirlo verlo así de nuevo pero lo que quería decirle era, que aunque lo intentara yo siempre iba a amar a Yukito y que si tuviera la oportunidad correría con el de nuevo, porque yo sé que él puede cambiar, tal vez la distancia lo había hecho reflexionar sobre todo, y bueno dicen que si hay amor aun la relación puede funcionar. Esto es lo que mi corazón sentía y claramente si ignorara mi razón seguiría a Yukito.

Shaoran recargo su frente en mi hombro y pude sentir su respiración en mi pecho me sentía segura con el pero a la vez sentía algo distinto, no precisamente relacionado a nuestra amistad. Me da un pequeño beso en la mejillas que pasó desapercibido por todos menos por nosotros me sonrojé y empecé a sentirme muy caliente ahora vuelvo me aparto de él y comienzo a sentirme un poco mareada, y siento un dolor en el estómago, pego mi bolso al pecho de Shaoran y ello toma, siento que me sigue con la mirada mientras yo voy deprisa la sanitario para damas, como una sombra siento a Tomoyo entrara tras de mí. Entro al primer sanitario disponible y regreso ese deliciosas bebidas al vomitar. Me recupero y me siento vacía como para continuar salgo y Tomoyo ya me tenía una toalla húmeda para limpiarme la boca, sin embargo necesito enjuagarme muy bien, me limpio los labios con el agua y mojo un poco mi cuello para refrescarme. Sin alzar la mirada sigo limpiando mis manos, Tomoyo estaba a un costado mío y pude sentir la tensión entre nosotras.

—Sakura… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino la regla?

Lentamente alzó mi cara hasta verme en el espejo estaba mirándome pero a la vez veía a la nada, las palabras de Tomoyo retumbaban en mi cabeza.

…

Hola, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, planeo volver pronto y avanzar con esto espero sus críticas y sugerencias


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Para empezar

 **—** **Shaoran—**

Inoportunamente me quede quieto detrás de la puerta del sanitario de mujeres, con la diminuta bolsa de Sakura, la oprimí con fuerza. No sé hasta qué punto deje de pensar claramente, se sintió como una estaca en el corazón, ellas platicaban angustiadas sobre lo que estaba pasando y yo realmente no sabía ni siquiera cómo reaccionar a esto. Se quedaron en silencio un momento. La puerta de los sanitarios se abrió y salió Tomoyo un poco más pálida de lo normal, me miro con los ojos vidriosos.

—Shaoran…Sa-sakura no se siente muy bien creo que está enferma

—Tomoyo, lo escuche todo—soné frio y ella sorprendida cubrió con su mano derecha su boca, algo temblorosa con la misma mano toco el centro de mi pecho

—Y-Yo lo siento mucho Shaoran—me miro con sus ojos a punto de soltar lagrimas—Se lo mucho que la quieres, esto es tan

—Complicado—continúe suspirando—Estará bien—quise creer mis palabras—Debemos confirmar esto lo mas pronto posible para cuidarla

Ella cubrió su rostro entre sus manos agachando la mirada seguía temblando le acaricie los brazos para apoyarla y subirle el animo

—Llévala a tu casa y procura que se distraiga un poco…no puedo verla así—se recuperó un poco—Eriol y yo los alcanzaremos más tarde, pagare esto y haremos otros asuntos…que se duerma pronto

Diciendo esto nos despedimos ella caminaba lentamente buscando a Eriol, mientras que yo me aventure y entre al sanitario para damas, ahí estaba ella viéndose la cara en el espejo, se notaba un poco nerviosa sus brazos temblaban un poco. Tomoyo trato de tranquilizarla diciendo que no estaba segura y que no se preocupara, pero solo hizo alarmarnos a todos con su comentario.

Le tomo el codo y fue así como se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sus ojos color jade estaban más grandes que nunca me miraba como un bebe inocente sin culpa de nada, me invadió de ternura, acaricie su mejilla acomodándole un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja

—Tomoyo me dijo que te sentías enferma—sentí raro mentirle— Te llevaré a casa

—Ah, gracias Shaoran

Entonces ya llevé a casa, parecía más débil de lo normal miraba por la ventana el copiloto como caían las gotas de lluvia, fue muy silencioso el camino de regreso, intente hablar con ella pero estaba muy distraída, puse un poco de música para evitar que fuera incómodo. Distraje mis pensamientos con la canción "Let it be" de los Beatles, parecía ser melancólica pero me puse a pensar en las canciones del grupo quitándome de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar.

—Sus canciones repiten mucho el título de la canción—dijo normal tranquila y me sorprendió— Let t it be, let it be, let it be

—No es cierto, sus letras son más que eso

—Lucy in the sky with dimonds lo repiten como 5 veces en cada coro, luego tenemos She loves you yeah yeah yeah— comentaba molesta con los brazos cruzados peor observe su rostro que ocultaba una sonrisa, cuando hace eso su boca parece más pequeña y sus mejillas se inflan de una manera de adorable

—Sakura no sabes lo que dices estas ebria o algo así

—No digo que sean malos pero todas sus canciones repiten el coro mucho

—Ok,ok, busquemos un grupo más para que lo critiques

—Shaoran—dijo sonriendo colocando su mano en la mía cuando cambie la canción—Oh! Darling—canto inmediatamente cuando la siguiente canción sonó

Lo sabía cantar la estaba distrayendo así que subí el volumen y cante el resto de la canción con ella

 _oh! darling, please believe me  
i´ll never do you no harm  
believe me when i tell you  
i´ll never do you no harm_

Ella se adelantó en la habitación yo me dedique a arreglar unas cosas en la sala, no tenía sueño, cuando decidí incorporarme con ella apenas faltaba unos minutos para ser la 1 de la madrugada ella estaba recostada en la cama había tomado una ducha dejando que el vapor del baño inundara con el perfume de su shampoo mi habitación, no quise acercarme mucho a Sakura, aun olía a tabaco y supongo que eso llega a disgustarle. Tome una ducha rápida asegurándome de cubrir ese olor por completo. Aunque creo que tengo intensas ganas de fumar de nuevo. Me coloco mi loción en el cuello ya que es más fuerte que mi perfume al salir sigo secando mi cabello y veo a una Sakura un poco más recuperada, estaba sentada en la cama cruzada de piernas ye entre ellas tenía un libro que estaba leyendo hasta que me vio salir lo aparto de ella y me regalo una ligera sonrisa cansada.

— ¿Quieres dormir?

—Tu quieres dormir—le dije incorporándome con ella a la cama—Tranquila cuidare de ti esta noche, solo si te sientes mal puedes despertarme no importa nada—abrí la boca para desearle buenas noches y acostarme en el sofá pero ella tomo con sus pequeñas manos mi antebrazo fuerte

—Quédate a dormir conmigo—sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban de una manera inexplicable, se sonrojo un poco por la proposición haciéndola ver tierna

—Ok—me incorpore con ella en la cama entre las sabanas, ella junto a mi seguía sentada jaló la sabana más gruesa y me tapo por completo, no pude evitar sonreír me cubrió para que no pasara frio como si fuera mi mama.

Suspiro saltando un poco su labio inferior haciendo que el aire moviera su flequillo de forma divertida, se acomodó en mi pecho, las sabanas la cubrían por completo sin embargo mí me legaban hasta la mitad de mi pecho. Oculto su cara entre las sabanas y empezó a murmurar cosas

— ¿Estarás conmigo pase lo que pase?

—Eso te lo prometo—dije seguro

—Tengo miedo Shaoran—pude sentir unas lágrimas empapar mi playera

—No temas pequeña Sakura todo estará bien—le dije y bese su cabeza.

Poco a poco ella se fue quedando dormida y yo no pude. No pude dormir mucho, en mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas. Si tenía esperanzas de enamorar a Sakura que me diese una oportunidad la perdería por completo si estuviera embarazada, ya que estoy seguro que si lo confirma buscara a Yukito, no me molesta la idea de criar a un hijo que no es mío, después de todo es hijo de la persona que amo y merece el amor de un padre si me lo permitiera. Pero Sakura no se veía interesada románticamente en mí, aunque no quiso admitirlo sé que sigue sintiendo algo por ese idiota, paso a paso primero hacer que olvide a ese idiota y después darnos una oportunidad. Estoy tan enamorado de Sakura desde siempre que la idea de por fin tener un romance con ella parecía un sueño y creo que seguirá siéndolo.

Ya eran las 2:30 y escuche llegar a Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Últimamente Tomoyo se comportaba de una manera tan diferente, pareciera que no está a gusto con Eriol, él llega a contarme que ella está inconforme con algunas cosas de él, pero también Tomoyo llega a platicar conmigo y en un punto neutral ambos estaban equivocados, trato de que ellos sigan juntos porque a pesar de sus peleas ellos se aman demasiado, oigo las lágrimas de Tomoyo y Eriol como siempre sonaba enojado, me daban ganas de levantarme para decirle a ese tonto que dejara de molestarse y la abrazara mientras llora. Como si leyera mis pensamientos escuche como el la tranquilizaba y ambos entraban a la habitación mientras tronaban unos besos. Es sorprendente como con ese ruido Sakura no se despertó.

Miro mi teléfono y llega un mensaje de Tomoyo

 ** _¿Sakura está bien?_**

Respondo un simple "si, está durmiendo". Ella no responde eran las 3 de la mañana todos deberíamos dormir, pero yo sigo inquieto mientras mi pequeña Sakura se acurruca en mi pecho.

Las horas pasaban y no encontraba gran cosa que hacer para conciliar el sueño, leí un poco el libro que estaba leyendo Sakura, mire mi celular descargue una que otra aplicación pero los juegos eran tan aburridos, incluso adopte una gatita y le puse Selina. Cuando por fin podía sentirme cómodo para dormir vi el amanecer en la ventana los rayos se colaban atreves del árbol de cerezo hacia mi ventana, cerré mis ojos y mi cuerpo por fin descansó.

La necesidad hace a mi cuerpo que se levante por más cansado que me sienta, abro los ojos y Sakura no está conmigo, miro el reloj ya pasaban de las once me puse de pie y obedecí a mi necesidad fisiológica. Después lavo mi cara y decido salir a buscar a Sakura pero no estaba en la casa, al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol. No hay ningún mensaje en mi teléfono y empiezo a preocuparme, pero pienso que tal vez si fuese algo grave me hubiesen despertado. Me preparo un café americano para despertar agrego un poco de leche y un endulzante artificial. Era domingo mis mañanas con un café dulce eran buenas, en una servilleta escribieron "volveré pronto" por la letra supuse que fue Sakura con una nota improvisada, existiendo post-it en mi escritorio utilizó una servilleta. Ahora mientras disfruto de un pan tostado con mantequilla y azúcar miro la televisión. Era normal que estuviera solo, pero desde que Sakura vive aquí siento que no puedo estar sin ella, la soledad me invade por un instante. Recuerdo lo que paso, ella y yo nunca hablamos sobre el embarazo trate de que no recordara eso, así que ella debe de suponer que yo no lo sé.

Al cabo de un par de horas camino a mi escritorio para continuar con la jodida tabla de estadística que tenía que hacer Meilin pero no la hizo. Alguien dejo el baño de visitas con las luces encendidas. Toque para verificar que nadie estuviera dentro, entre y antes de apagar la luz noto algo distinto, una caja azul con blanco, estaba muy visible o al menos para mí; debajo de una toalla seca mal enrollada en el estante, la tomo y para mi sorpresa era una prueba de embarazo moderna. Empiezo a preocuparme estaba abierta y por lo que pesaba supuse que tenía algo dentro. Mire a mis espaldas por si alguien estaba mirando que hubiese sido muy terrorífico, voy al lavamanos y saco lo que tenía dentro, era la misma prueba blanca con detalles azules, la pantalla era digital y para no dejar dudas sobre interpretar resultados decía en mayúsculas EMBARAZADA. Intente buscar el NO en alguna parte pero era inútil. Sakura estaba embazada.

Dejo todo en su lugar me miro y veo como un perdedor, ojeroso pálido sin ganas de moverme. Lo mejor que pude hacer es distraerme, ya me había hecho a la idea solo esperaba que Sakura me lo confirmara, si esperaba regresar, les di un poco más de tiempo para que se comunicaran conmigo.

Veía The big bang theory mientras comía un pedazo de pizza entre fría y caliente con mucha salsa inglesa. En eso entra Sakura a la casa abre con las llaves que le di se veía muy bien con su vestido rosa, su cara estaba iluminada me sonrió cuando me vio

—Lo siento Shaoran no quería despertarte esta mañana, te notabas muy cansado—dijo tranquila pero a la vez se veía algo angustiada

— ¿Todo está bien?—pregunte acercándome a ella

—En realidad…—bajo la mirada y aproveche la oportunidad

Me puse de pie junto a ella la sujete de la cintura, alce su barbilla delicadamente obligándola a verme a los ojos

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Shaoran yo…—suspiro y empezó a parecer nerviosa—Ayer cuando me trajiste a casa no me sentía enferma…es solo que yo empecé a dudar si yo

Alguien entró por la puerta interrumpiendo a Sakura y ambos giramos a esa dirección era Tomoyo alarmada

— ¡Por dios! ¡Lo busque en todas partes y no esta!—parecía desesperada y me alarme—Eriol es un… idiota ¡Eso es!

— ¿Qué pasa? Tranquilízate por favor Tomoyo—dije tomando sus hombros

—Le conté todo y él me dijo que tenía que estar solo un tiempo y desapareció

—Ya Tomoyo tranquila—dijo dulcemente Sakura—No puedes alarmarte por estas cosas le harán mal a él o ella

— ¿Qué?

Estaba confundido y Sakura me miro con un brillo en los ojos Tomoyo se zafó de mi agarre y se lanzó a adarme un abrazo, mientras lloraba la consolaba acariciando su largo cabello pero miraba directamente a Sakura buscando una explicación

—Bueno, es que Tomoyo le dijo a Eriol que estaba embarazada y—la interrumpí

— ¿Quién?

—Yo—dijo Tomoyo llorando en mi pecho— ¡Yo estoy embarazada!

— ¿Qué?—yo seguía confundido no sabía si aliviarme preocuparme o ir a golpear a mi mejor amigo

—Ayer Tomoyo despertó una duda en mí, ya que mi periodo se ha retrasado desde que llegue aquí me despertó la duda que si yo…estaba embarazada—lo último le costó decirlo

—La misma duda que yo tenía en esos momentos—ella estaba más recuperada y se separó poco a poco de mi

—Así que ambas decidimos hacernos una prueba sanguínea temprano—Sakura estaba un poco seria

— ¿Qué hay de la prueba en el baño?—dije y me arrepentí porque pude parecer un pervertido que husmea todo

—Mi culpa, me hice esa prueba antes de salir ayer pero como no confié en ella, mi prueba sanguínea dio positiva… tengo 8 semanas de embarazo

—Mi prueba fue negativa, la doctora pudo explicar porque me ocurría esto y decidió darme un tratamiento, así que estoy bien—trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero le preocupaba su amiga

Me sentí aliviado, Sakura no estaba embarazada, pero me sentí estresado ahora Tomoyo estaba embarazada. Le di un beso en la frente a ambas y me dirigí a la puerta, portando mis pants y mi playera que usaba para descansar en domingo

—Creo saber donde esta Eriol, hablare con ese tipo, tranquiliza a Tomoyo, todo estará bien hermana—fue lo único que dije y me dirigí al lugar de los "chicos" Las niñas tenían el parque pingüino para ellas y pocos chicos, pero nosotros teníamos nuestro lugar más secreto

Una casa de árbol de roble que habíamos hecho con ayuda del padre de Yamasaki, recordaba el camino usualmente cuando teníamos problemas nos refugiábamos ahí para pensar un poco en los buenos momentos era un buen lugar. Había niños jugando el parque unos cuantos adultos con sus hijos y uno que otro bebe dando sus primeros pasos bajo los ligeros rayos de un domingo por la tarde. En el bosque me guie como era hace unos años busque el árbol con una mancha roja después diez pasos a la izquierda había un hueco donde guardábamos dulces como si de droga se tratase, metí la mano y saque una barra de chocolate con almendras. Iba saboreando el chocolate cuando por fin encontré la casa. Mordí la barra con fuerza para que no se cayera mientras subía los escalones, al subir me encontré a Eriol en un rincón escuchando música desde su iPod, con unos auriculares color azul. Me apoye con la palma de mis manos para dar el último brinco y subir a la casa, ahora que testamos más grandes es difícil que quepamos bien a pesar que es lo bastante grande.

Me miro mientras le quitaba los auriculares de un tirón, no se molestó me miro serio mientras escucha La canción "blue" por el volumen elevado

— ¿Qué carajos pensabas?

—No lo sé—me dijo con un tono triste

— ¿Sabes cómo esta Tomoyo? Esta devastada ¿Por qué demonios corriste?

—Solo quería pensar—se justifico

— ¿Qué vas a pensar Eriol? No son adolescentes

—Lo sé, pero mis planes de ejercer como médico, estudiar más Tomy con su carrera de fotografía y modas, todo eso se ve involucrado además su padre

—Esa es otra historia, como se lo digan a su padre solo habrá que soportar los regaños y eso—suspire—Son adultos y sé que podrán con esto

— ¿Eso crees? Soy un idiota que no puedo cuidarme solo y cuidar a un bebe

—Será difícil pero aprenderás a ser un buen padre yo lo sé, te conozco vamos no estés así

—Fui un idiota por alejarme de Tomoyo

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo…dime algo ¿la amas?

—Con mi vida—su mirada era sincera

Yo seguía comiendo el chocolate y como estábamos entre chicos no me importaba hablar mientras comía.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vamos levántate ve por ella pídele disculpas y salgan adelante, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo—le tome del hombro y le ofrecí la mitad de barra de chocolate

La tomo y empezó a comerla bajo primero de la casa del árbol, fue corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Me quede un rato mire algunos detalles que solo se podían presenciar esta hora del día. Recuerdo que grabe esto a los 14 años cuando accidentalmente casi beso en los labios a Sakura, era una doble S.

Al regresar a mi casa Tomoyo y Eriol salieron a dar un largo paseo donde platicarían, ahora estaba Sakura viendo la televisión en la sala comiendo una rebanada de pizza y por el queso derretido pienso que ella si se tomó la molestia de calentarla me siento junto a ella y me mira a los ojos por un momento.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—tomo un poco de agua para pasarse el ultimo bocado y me miro directamente cruzando sus piernas en el sofá—Tenía que decírtelo pero no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar sobre esto, eres muy bueno conmigo y tuve mucho miedo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi…eres un gran amigo

Esa palabra sigue doliéndome

—Sakura yo siempre te apoyare porque te quiero y eso es lo que hacen los amigos—incluso cuando yo lo admitía dolía

—Si hubiese estado embarazada no sabría qué hacer, tal vez hubiera buscado a mi familia—la interrumpí

—Sakura no hablemos de suposiciones por ahora, no debemos discutir por algo que no ocurrió, lo importante aquí es que estas sana, y con el tratamiento que llevaras tus ciclos se normalizaran, el problema es que Tomoyo si está embarazada y hay que tratar con eso

—Son pareja, están bien juntos su situación es más sencilla—suspiro y tomo mi mano—Aunque odio ver a mi amiga angustiada, pero sé que podría ayudarles a distraerse un poco

—Eso es buena idea—por alguna extraña razón las palabras salieron de mi boca— Ahora que nada te une a Yukito, has pensado en volver a iniciar

—De eso se trata, por eso estoy aquí con ustedes

—No entiendes—sonreí me había puesto nervioso—Me refiero que si has pensado en volver a enamorarte

—Ah—ella se sonrojo y cubrió su boca con su mano delicadamente como si hubiese dicho algo malo— Pues sería interesante, aunque te prometo que esta vez me fijare muy bien, no volveré a equivocarme

Con su tierna sonrisa me hizo sentir incomodo tal vez ella ya sospechaba de mis sentimientos pero no estaba dispuesta a acertarlos aun, y hablar de ellos ahora sería muy incómodo, decidí dejar pasar un poco de tiempo en lo que Eriol y Tomoyo se estabilizaban. Después de un par de horas Sakura y yo habíamos preparado todo, botanas, bebidas sin alcohol y un delicioso pay de zarzamora que compramos en la pastelería que está a dos calles. Cuando ellos llegaron estaban más relajados nos platicaron su decisiones que me parecieron apropiadas para ambos. Aunque mañana hablarían con sus padres del asunto, nosotros quisimos liberarlos de esa tensión.

—Tomoyo ¡Preparamos un karaoke!—dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo a su amiga

— ¡Enserio!—los ojos de Tomy se iluminaron

—Sé que esto te ayudara mucho, además adoramos cuanto cantas

—Esto es perfecto—dijo Eriol acercándose a Sakura y le beso la cabeza—gracias pequeña Sakura

Luego Eriol me miro de reojo y me sonrió, sabía que a veces me sacaba un poco de quicio que hiciera esos detalles con ella, aunque a veces yo lo hago con Tomoyo, aclarando que yo la veo como una hermana al igual que Eriol ve a Sakura, pero he de admitir que soy demasiado celoso para soportar juegos así.

Cada uno escribió canciones en un papel y las colocamos en un bote, al azar cada uno tomaría el nombre dela canción y la cantaría, en caso de que fuera un dueto elegiría al azar a su pareja. La primera fue Tomoyo saco la canción _Since U been gone de_ Kelly Clarkson, y como siempre hizo una perfecta interpretación con su dulce ya la vez potente voz. Era el turno de Eriol el tomo el papel y sus lentes resbalaron por el puente de su nariz

— ¿Esto es una broma?—coloco su lentes correctamente— ¡Sakura fuiste tú!—la señalo con el dedo frunciendo cómicamente el ceño

— ¿Qué?—ella estaba sonrojada y reía divertida

—Oh Dios—suspiro—Shaoran no me dejes solo en esto— extendió su brazo haciendo un gesto para que me parara junto a él a cantar la canción

— ¿Qué demonios?—le pregunte pero el no quiso decirme el nombre de la canción, parecía avergonzado pero disfrutaba hacer el ridículo.

Mire de reojo a Sakura que le murmuraba algo a Tomoyo y ambas empezaron a sonreír discretamente, empecé a sentir nervios de no saberme la letra de la canción o de cantar muy mal. Tomoyo tomo el papel que tenía Eriol y busco la canción en la computadora, se proyectó la letra en la pantalla. Mi amigo y yo con los micrófonos en nuestras manos inmóviles, nos vimos de reojo empezó al canción tan identificable, ella soltaron una carcajada y nosotros nos sonreímos cómplices. Si vamos a hacer un ridículo que valga la pena.

Empezó la letra a proyectarse y empezamos a cantarla al mismo tiempo con una voz masculina normal para nosotros pero llego el coro el irresistible y pegajoso coro, no pudimos evitar movernos al ritmo como ridículos locos, el cabello azul de Eriol se alborotaba cuando movía su cabeza de lado a lado

 _I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum __**bitch**_

Si, Los últimos bitch hacíamos énfasis con voz de hombre, solo cuando acabo la canción miramos a Sakura y Tomoyo muertas de risa en el sofá, nosotros sonreímos. Me sentía feliz cada vez que provocaba esa sonrisa en Sakura.

—Dios chicos van a hacerme llorar—cubrió su rostro conteniendo su carcajada—Son los mejores

Sakura tomo un papel lo miro sonriendo y dirigió su mirada los espectadores que estábamos sentados en el sofá

— ¿Necesitas un chico querida?—dijo Tomoyo y Sakura asistió mordiéndose el labio y agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo—Perfecto—ella medio un golpecito en la espalda, yo tenía un con un gran bocado en la boca casi me lo trago de golpe

— ¿Yo?

—Por su puesto ve Shaoran

Me puse de pie junto a Sakura y volvía tomar el micrófono, Sakura me enseño el papel y se lo entrego a su amiga. La letra comenzó aparecer en la pantalla, la canción era _You're the only i want,_ hubiese preferido en español aunque la versión en inglés es un clásico. La cantamos y en ocasiones nos mirábamos a los ojos, trate de cantar lo mejor posible, su voz era dulce y delicada, ella se divertida, bailamos como una ligera coreografía de _Grease_ , fue divertido como si recreáramos el video. Tomoyo y Eriol hacían los coros de "uh uh uh" haciendo un gran espectáculo, al terminar yo ya había tomado la cintura de Sakura nos veíamos intensamente a los ojos baje le micrófono. Me atreví a susurrarle al oído —Quieres salir conmigo a cenar mañana Mire como su rostro tomo un color rojo y empezó a temblar ligeramente sus labios haciéndolos tan tentadores que no pude resistirlo y le di un corto beso en la esquina de los labios, me sentí estúpido, ella seguía sorprendida — ¿Cómo una cita?

—Si, como una cita—le respondí aún muy cerca de su rostro

—Me encantaría—su hermosa sonrisa me provocaban ganas de volver a besarla, pero recordé que teníamos un público especial hacia que me aleje sin dejar de sonreírle y mirarla a los ojos

Los chicos aplaudieron y seguimos con el juego del karaoke por algunas horas más. Esa noche Sakura durmió en mi cama y yo en el sofá, sin ningún problema ella no tubo pesadillas y yo pude dormir un poco más.

…

En la mañana Tomoyo y Eriol se habían ido de mi casa así que Sakura se quedó sola hasta que yo regrese de trabajar ella se había pasado el tiempo leyendo acomodando unas cosas y a pesar de que se lo prohibí limpio un poco la casa. Ambos nos arreglamos en nuestras habitaciones utilicé una camisa verde obscuro pero no recogí las mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro que se veía un poco formal y zapatos obscuros, para la ocasión decidí rasurarme, aunque tenía ideas de dejarme la barba de nuevo. Cuando salí de mi habitación, toque la puerta de Sakura, usualmente la iría a buscar a su casa, aunque como vive conmigo solo tengo que dar unos pasos a su habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta, la mire asombrado, usaba un vestido rojo de manga corta y que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus rodillas, unos zapatos altos del mismo color y su cabello recogido la hacían ver tan hermosa, deseaba besarla, abrazarla pero contuve mis instintos, le sonreí para no parecer tan tonto.

—Te ves hermosa—dije y ella se sonrojo, le tome la mano e hice que girar apara verla completa

Su vestido tenía un atrevido escote de espalda haciéndola ver muy sexy pero un moño en la parte superior de su cadera volvía hacerla adorablemente tierna.

Escogí un restaurante italiano, elegante con una iluminación tenue que parecía ser por velas haciendo un ambiente romántico música suave y por su puesto alimentos deliciosos, ella disfruto de la cena, platicamos cosas sobre nuestros intereses, sin tocar temas incomodos para ella, coqueteó con ella ligeramente era incomodo era una amiga de años y aplicar técnicas de coqueteo puede parecer un poco estúpido, así que empecé a decirle lo hermosa que se veía y un poco de lo feliz que me hace poder ayudarla, ella me sonreía, sentí que posiblemente ella estaba gusto conmigo. Pero como en toda cita llega la pregunta más incómoda que me pudiera hacer, nunca me lo había preguntado el tiempo que estuvimos juntos

— ¿Has tenido novias Shaoran?—ella solo parecía curiosa

—Sí, peor nada formal o más bien creo que nada funciono—tomo un sorbo de mi bebida— Eran lindas pero creo que nunca estuve concentrado lo suficiente en una relación

—No puedo creer que no hayas estado saliendo con alguien últimamente, eres tan lindo y atractivo

—Gracias Sakura, pero creo que estaba esperando que algo especial llegara a mi

Ella se sonrojó y esquivo mi mirada. Continuamos con una plática normal riéndonos, pasándola muy bien. Después de la cena conduje de regreso a casa, Sakura puso el estéreo y nuevamente los Beatles esta vez no dijo nada tarareó un poco las canciones. Como entre en autopista encendí los faros un poco más alto para ver con más claridad, manejaba en el carril lento mire a Sakura que tenía una mano impaciente y yo impaciente también por tomarla, pero mis decisiones se vieron interrumpidas por unos faroles altos que nos iluminaban, el auto de atrás estaba muy junto a nosotros, por la hora supuse que era un ebrio más que no sabía que este era el carril lento. Me canse de esto y me pase al carril izquierdo manejando un poco más rápido, me percate que el auto de atrás me estaba persiguiendo. Miré a Sakura y me aseguré que tuviera el cinturón de seguridad. Avanzó más rápido para llegar la desviación, Salí de la auto pista y estaba pensando en tomar una ruta alterna para perder al auto cuando dicho auto se me cerro, tuve que frenar bruscamente estiré mi brazo derecho sobre Sakura para protegerla, la mire estaba bien solo logre empujarla un poco, el cinturón funciono a la perfección, pero no podía avanzar el tipo se estaciono y bajo del auto. Me alarme pensando mire a Sakura y trate de tranquilizarla.

Cuando las luces de mi auto iluminaron el rostro del hombre, me sentí más intranquilo que nunca, Sakura me tomo la mano ella lo miraba fijamente y estaba temblando.

Ahí estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados el hombre de cabello gris al que Sakura temía y yo aborrecía. Yukito.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Ilusión

—Shaoran—

Mire a Sakura que estaba sujetándome con fuerza sin dejar de mirar al hombre que había salido del auto. Aclare mi mente rápidamente le tome la mano y ella me miro inmediatamente, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y miedo, mucho miedo, temblaba, sus ojos se humedecían, me sentía incapaz de hacer algo que no la dañara. Apagué el auto llevándome las llaves.

—Tranquila Sakura, quédate aquí—me quite el cinturón de seguridad—Por favor no salgas de aquí—le mire a los ojos por última vez salí del auto y me enfrente al hombre que no parecía estar muy alegre.

Y sí, yo estaba muy molesto

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Porque te atraviesas así! ¡Pudiste causar un accidente!

Él se bufo cruzándose de brazos

—No empieces con ridiculeces—por su forma de hablar deduje que estaba tomado aunque se mantenía en equilibro sin ningún problema—Te vi con algo que es mío

Me maldije por haber invitado a Sakura salir, a pesar que tome precauciones todo este tiempo, él nos había visto. Miro de reojo el auto y oprimo el botón para cerrar los seguros, tenía el mal presentimiento que ella querría salir del auto o tal vez él entrar. No permitiría ninguna.

—Ella no te pertenece—dije conteniendo mi rabia

— ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Ella es mi prometida!—alzó la voz perdiendo el equilibrio un momento y se recupero

—No hables así de ella—estaba perdiendo el control— Aléjate de aquí

—No me vas a dar órdenes mocoso—se acercó a mí, mire de reojo a Sakura que intentaba zafar el seguro del auto, oprimí nuevamente el botón para cerrar el auto haciendo un sonido llamativo y el soltó una carcajada—Que idiota ¿Tienes miedo que venga corriendo a mis brazos?

—No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima imbécil—estaba que ardía no podía seguir controlando esta ira que sentía, mis músculos se tensaron oprimí mi puño tan fuerte que me provoque dolor

—Ella es mi puta y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me plazca

El aún no se acercaba lo suficiente mí, pero me las arregle para estar cerca de él y soltar toda mi furia en un puño directo a su mejilla haciendo que el volteara su cara doblado en su abdomen por unos instantes, di un paso atrás y mire de reojo el auto, un grave error me distraje los suficiente para que Yukito me acomodara un golpe en la cara, justo cuando su otro puño estaba en la línea directo a mi ojo izquierdo sujete su muñeca con fuerza impidiendo que me golpeara, aproveche la situación y tome su otra muñeca empujándolo para no seguir con esto, tome aire para tranquilizarme.

Pero las palabras con las que se refería a Sakura inundaban mi cabeza llenándome de ira. Cuando él se volvió a acercar a mi yo estaba planeando como atacarlo de una manera sutil sin ser dañado, una técnica de peleas, agradezco a haber practicado toda mi vida artes marciales chinas para este tipo de situaciones. Moví mí hombro derecho hacia atrás tomando fuerzas para lanzar el golpe cuando un destello rojo se interpuso en mi camino. La pequeña Sakura había salido del auto y se puso frente a mí con los brazos extendidos defendiéndome de cierta manera, al principio miraba fijamente a Yukito con una expresión molesta, pero él no traía sus lentes, no estaba viendo claro o al menos eso quise pensar cuando no bajó su velocidad, sujete a Sakura de la cintura, ella estaba dispuesta a recibir al golpe giro su rostro y yo gire su cuerpo para protegerla alejándola de él, Yukito había recuperado el equilibrio y así puedo verla más cerca.

—Sakura

—Demonios no—murmure para mí y me asegure que ella siempre estuviera detrás de mí, pero sentía su pequeña cabecita asomarse entre mis hombros

— ¿Vas a estar siempre detrás de tu amigo o ya vas a venir conmigo?—puso sus puños en su cadera—Enserio no me hagas enojar—su tono de voz era intimidante y sentí a Sakura tensar su mano en mi espalda

—Te cuidare—le murmure a ella, Yukito impaciente con una vena saltando de su cabeza, seguía sin lentes y su cabello estaba peinado— Aléjate de ella

—Estas loco niñito, es mi pro-me-ti-da—dijo en tono tan odioso que quería romperle la boca de una buena vez

—Eso se terminó—dijo fuerte Sakura asomándose completamente a mi costado para poder enfrentarlo de nuevo, tuve miedo no le perdería el rastro no dejaría que él se acercara los suficiente, pero no quería interrumpirla ella había tomado valor—Desde el primer golpe esto se arruinó Yukito, cuando hui estaba más que claro que esto ya había terminado.

—Fue un error, tenías miedo de que me habías matado—se burló, y empecé a sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo

—En todo caso hubiese sido mejor que estuvieras muerto—dijo sin pensar y el mostro su cara molesta oprimió sus puños fuerte, no más de lo que yo los tenia—Termino Yukito, no me busques no quiero saber nada de ti y agradece que no he levantado una demanda

Él se acercó lo suficiente para tomarla fuerte de los hombros y agitarla, la mirada de Yukito era penetrante fuerte, completamente distinta al Yukito que yo había conocido, me sorprendió ver su otra cara; Eso explica como ella se volvió débil flaqueó, su mirada mostraba miedo y las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos

—Reacciona estás loca, esto no puede terminar así—dijo el molesto, y fue lo último que le dijo

— ¡Te dije que no la tocaras!— le plante mi puño con toda la fuerza que acumule justo en el rostro, sentí los cartílagos de su nariz crujir. Mi puño estaba lleno de sangre así como salpique un poco a Sakura mientras que Yukito estaba en suelo con sus palmas en la cara, quejándose del dolor— ¡Sakura!

Ella estaba aun temblorosa, la vi así como un gatito asustado y pensé que ella siempre se ponía así cuando el idiota de Yukito se volvía agresivo con ella, la tome del hombro y la ayude a subir al auto, subí como conductor avanzado dejando a Yukito en el pavimento retorciéndose. Fui duro pero eso no lo mataría, podría ponerse de pie y manejar hasta un hospital. Tuve que desviarme para esquivar el auto de Yukito y continúe en la auto pista, ella lloraba y tenía lapsos donde se le dificultaba respirar me angustie solo tome su mano que estaba sobre su regazo, pero no deje de conducir lejos, tenía que perderle la pista por ahora, miro de reojo y tenía bien puesto el cinturón; ella estaba tan asustada que me causaba un vacío en el cuerpo.

Estuve conduciendo por media hora en la autopista pase una caseta de cobro me dirigía a otra ciudad, no pensaba solo estaba dispuesto a dar vueltas, no podía regresar a casa el imbécil nos buscará ahí primero, pensé en ir a esta ciudad con nombre de fruta y quedarnos en un hotel o al menos esa era la mejor idea que tenía. Miro el indicador de gasolina, estaba casi vacío golpeo el volante y suspiro con desesperado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?—ella tomo mi mano

—Nada—dije molesto y si lo estaba, el imbécil había arruinado nuestra primera cita, pero no quería asustarla así que baje mi tono—Me estoy quedando vacío

—Oh… vi un anuncio de una gasolinera a 5 kilómetros

—Perfecto—mi sonrisa no duro mucho seguía perdido en la obscura autopista

No podía creer que llevemos más de media hora sin tocar el tema de lo que acababa de pasar, seguimos en silencio hasta que llegue a la gasolinera. Estaba lloviendo por suerte estaba techado, desafortunadamente el aire era fuerte y las gotas llegaban a mojarme, coloque la cantidad adecuada y empecé a llenar el tanque, esperé recargado en el auto dándole la espalda a Sakura mientras veía los números subir. Joder estuvimos tan cerca, yo tenía todo planeado, ella me estaba correspondiendo todo parecía perfecto y este imbécil se le ocurrió aparecer. Aproveche las gotas de lluvia para limpiar mis manos que tenían entre polvo y sangre de aquel imbécil. Seque mis manos en el pantalón, mis nudillos seguían un poco entumidos por los golpes tan fuertes y precisos que le aplique. Toda mi vida practique artes marciales y parece que olvide todo cuando vi a Sakura en peligro, mi miedo me invadió, mi ira al ver que ese imbécil la sujetaba fuerte exigiéndole que regresara con ella. No pude pensar y como una bestia le rompí la nariz. La amo demasiado. Cuando regresaba de pagar por la gasolina vi el rostro de Sakura iluminado por la pantalla de un celular. Sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo ideas estúpidas y realistas atravesaban por mi cabeza entré rápido al auto y agresivamente le quite el celular, me miro sorprendida y asustada, su boca estaba abierta, y sus labios temblaban. Me destroce, yo la había asustado. Le provoque la misma reacción que le había provocado Yukito.

Mire el teléfono, era mi teléfono.

—Lo siento Sakura—dije acomodándome en el auto y cerrando la puerta—Fui un tonto por reaccionar así, los siento creí que él te había hablado o algo parecido, Sakura yo

—Shaoran Li, estoy muy asustada—se lanzó a mis brazos y lloro en mi pecho—No quiero que me vuelva a encontrar

—Sakura yo estoy igual que asustado que tú, prometo que no te hará daño de nuevo, no lo permitiré, nadie te hará daño—bese su cabeza mientras acariciaba su espalda, desnuda por el provocativo escote y sentí su piel erizarse

—Eriol te envió un mensaje y-yo solo lo estaba leyendo per—iba a disculpase la interrumpí

—No, yo fui el que exagero las cosas—suspire—Aun estoy alerta por lo que paso

Beso mi mejilla sus labios estaban tan fríos pero derritió mi interior

Mire mi celular y eran varios mensajes de Eriol los leí cuidadosamente para no volverme a equivocar. Pero me llamo por un apodo lo que me provoco cierta molestia

 _¡Beto Beto beto!-9:53_

 _Carajo responde hijo de…-10:54_

 _Creo que hay problemas, el ex de Sakura busco a Tomoyo y creo que está buscando a sus amigos cercanos para saber si saben algo de ella-10:56_

 _Acabo de tener un encuentro con él, esta ebrio nos siguió desde la autopista pero supongo que nos estaba vigilando-11:24_

 _Demonios hijo de perra-11:25_

 _Tienen que irse a un lugar seguro, seguramente volvió a tu casa a buscarlos-11:25_

 _Le rompí la nariz-11:25_

 _¡Daaaaam Nigga! -11:25_

 _Él buscara venganza-11:26_

 _Usa la llave azul, Tomoyo y yo los alcanzaremos mañana en la mañana-11:27_

 _Está bien-11:27_

 _Cuida mucho a Sakura, estamos en contacto XOXO-11:28_

Él seguía siendo gracioso a pesar de la tempestad, me lo imagine por un momento cuando le dijo al padre de Tomoyo que estaba embarazada, el Señor Daidouji furioso y Eriol haciendo bromas. Deje el teléfono en mi bolcillo y Salí de la gasolinera rápidamente, tenía que regresar, no a Tomoeda, pero un lugar cerca de ahí. Es la ciudad donde Eriol y yo vivimos juntos un tiempo cuando yo estaba haciendo mi servicio social y el su internado en un hospital ambos escogimos esta ciudad para salir de la rutina lo cual fue muy complicado para ambos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—curios miro mi cara pero no quería mirarla a la cara ahora mientras manejaba en la obscuridad podría ser que por mi descuido nos accidentáramos

—Iremos a un departamento que compartimos Eriol y yo, aunque es propiedad de él. Ahí estaremos seguros por el momento. Aunque espero que no esté muy empolvado

—Está bien—suspiro y se acomodó viendo su ventanilla

Tome una desviación para no tener que pasar por Tomoeda, todo estaba tan vacío que me causaba escalofríos cuando llegamos estacione mi Audi en el remodelado estacionamiento por suerte estaba vacío. Baje yo primero del auto y le ayude Sakura a bajar, la sostuve de la cintura todo el trayecto, era de noche estaba obscuro y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla. Entramos estaba el departamento cubierto por una ligera capa de polvo y había demasiado silencio camine hacia mi antigua habitación, dejamos lo necesario por si algún día tendríamos que volver de emergencia y así fue.

Ella se acomodó en la cama individual, al parecer estaba menos empolvada que el resto del departamento, encendí el aire acondicionado y el ruido nos causó calma, el silencio era tan incómodo y atemorizante, ella se quitó sus zapatillas y encogió sus piernas.

—Puedes quitarte el vestido—mis palabras fueron un tanto incorrectas viéndome pervertido trate de componerlo—será incómodo para ti dormirte así, yo no me quedare aquí

— ¿Estas bien?—era lindo saber que se preocupaba por mi

—Sí, si—puse una mano detrás de mi cabeza y empecé a peinarme con los dedos—Iré abajo a las máquinas expendedoras por un poco de agua y golosinas. Cualquier cosa puedes avisarme dormiré afuera

—Ok… ¿puedes traer un poco de agua?—me pregunto y sonreí

—Sí, de hecho pensaba en traértela, por eso no te pregunte—era incomodo hablábamos pero no hacíamos contacto visual por mucho tiempo—vuelvo pronto

Baje las escaleras hacia las máquinas expendedoras, conseguí 2 botellas de agua y empecé a decidirme por unas golosinas, me decido pro algo más saludable unas galletas de avena con manzana y las muy malditas se atascaron, al formar el puño en mi mano recuerdo la sensación de golpear a ese idiota y golpeo la maquina las galletas cayeron enseguida. Tengo que admitirlo se sintió bien golpearlo libere mi furia pero no quería asustar a Sakura y sé que al verme pelear lo único que hago es verme como él.

Regreso y antes de entrar a la habitación toco la puerta y ella me permite pasar. Me siento en la esquina de la cama, el vestido estaba en el buró y ella se cubría con una sábana hasta el pecho podía ver los tirantes de su sostén color rosa.

—También te traje galletas—ella me sonrió y empezó a comerlas, por ansiedad supuse por su forma tan rápida de masticar. Me miro a los ojos

La única luz que había en la habitación era la de la luna que atravesó de esa ventana sin cortina y aun así podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, mi debilidad. Creo que ella noto como la miraba y se sonrojo

—Shaoran gracias por todo, la cita fue maravillosa—Lo recordó, creí que había olvidado la cita con todo el alboroto—y también gracias por defenderme

Me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y luego ella se acurruco para dormir. No pude dormir mucho estuve dando vueltas, entre a la habitación de Eriol, el muy idiota había dejado algunas batas y corbatas, él tiene le dinero suficiente para comprar de sobra pensé. No había nada útil. Televisión sin cable, no había internet. Seguí en mi celular hasta que pude conciliar el sueño.

Me despierto porque mi celular vibraba en mi regazo me había quedado dormido en el sofá. Miro el celular eran las 8 de la mañana recibí un mensaje de Eriol que sutilmente explicaba como ya habían pasado por el departamento pero decidieron comprar algo para desayunar. Suspire aliviado, al menos ellos no ayudarían en esto. Abro cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación donde Sakura estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, estuve pendiente anoche pero parecía muy tranquila. La dejo dormir un rato más hasta que nuestros amigos llegasen.

Escucho unas campanas a lo lejos. Venia del bolso de Sakura. Busco entre su bolsa su antiguo celular. Reviso el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Agradezco no haber destruido este teléfono cuando tuve la oportunidad.

 _Sakura estoy aquí iré por ti y esta vez tu estúpido amigo no va a impedir que nosotros estemos juntos de nuevo._

Me asomó por la ventana de la habitación y ahí estaba el mismo auto que se me atravesó anoche. Era un edificio con varios departamentos dudo que sepa cual es. Decido salir lo más rápido que pude del departamento y baje las escaleras. Chocando con él en la segunda planta.

—Maldita sea no te opongas de nuevo—dijo con rabia

—Lárgate ella no quiere estar contigo entiéndelo

—Eso es lo que tú quieres maricon—me dijo lanzándome un golpe lo esquive y sujete su muñeca alejándolo de mi

Empezamos a forzarnos con nuestros brazos, tiramos golpes débiles pero eran demasiados no iba a permitir que siguiera avanzando, no iba a permitir que me derrotara. Le di una patada en las costillas él se inclinó sobre su abdomen y de un momento a otro me empujó hacia la pared haciendo que me golpeara la espada con ella lo empuje y le golpee la mejilla. Bloquee algunos de sus golpes, otros fueron exitosos pero no me rendiría.

Yukito estaba sobre mí en el suelo tirándome golpes en el rostro. Flexione mis piernas empujando con mis pies en su pecho con todas mis fuerzas lo oí quejarse a lo lejos. Con un ágil movimiento que utilizábamos en las artes marciales para levantarnos me pongo de pie con las rodillas un poco flexionadas, él se estaba levantando lentamente, casi cae por las escaleras. Me faltaba poco. Tal vez no debería pelear, llamar a la policía demandarlo por lo que ha hecho eso sería lo correcto y dejar de estas niñerías de escuela secundaria.

Por las escaleras subió una melena larga y obscura, abrí la boca para gritarle pero era tarde Yukito ya tenía a Tomoyo acorralada sujetando con su brazo el cuello de Tomoyo, colocó sus manos en el brazo de Yukito tratando de alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

Eriol venía muy detrás con bolsas en sus manos, él las dejo en el piso y subió rápidamente, pero Yukito se puso a una distancia media entre nosotros

—Ya me canse de esto, Sakura viene conmigo o me llevo a esta—me dolió que se expresara así de Tomoyo—Hola Tomoyo—le murmuro la oído ella retiro su rostro con repugnancia, Eriol se veía que ardía su cara estaba roja y se había quitado los lentes listo para una pelea

Yo ardía por dentro pero no sabía que hacer me acercaba y oprimía el cuello de Tomoyo asfixiándola. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Sakura y me preocupe mi mente estaba en blanco, debió de ser por los golpes en la cabeza, mi ojo izquierdo comenzaba a cerrarse y perdía la visibilidad. Bajo rápidamente de las escaleras el vestido rojo que me volvía loco, Sakura sin zapatos y con el cabello alborotado, su cara de preocupación al ver a Tomoyo me detuvo el corazón ella tomo aire y lo enfrento

—Demonios Yukito déjala ir—dijo molesta acercándose

—Ella vendrá con nosotros y la dejare libre cuando tú estés en mi auto

—No iré a ningún lado, tú me hiciste mucho daño, lo nuestro terminó entiéndelo… ¡Ya suéltala maldita sea!—grito estaba muy enojada, me sorprendió

— ¿Esto es lo que te están enseñando tus amiguitos? ¿En qué te has convertido sakurita?—su tono era sínico

—Todo esto lo provocaste tú—ella se acercaba pero con pasos temerosos, sabía que él iba a reaccionar de una manera, Eriol y yo estábamos listos ante cualquier movimiento.

De repente Tomoyo mordió fuertemente el brazo de Yukito haciendo que la soltara de su agarre y empujándola, Sakura que estaba más cerca la sujetó para que no cayera y yo me acerque a Yukito empujándolo hasta donde estaba Eriol alejándolo así de las chicas. Ambos empezamos a golpearlo. Hasta que cayó en el piso se quejaba del dolor y nos apartamos un poco sin dejar de rodearlo

—Me gusta tu nariz Yuki—dijo Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo se la deforme, está ligeramente curveada aun inflamada.

Escuche a una de las chicas llorar, pero no quise quitarle a mirada de encima a ese tipo, después de unos minutos logro ponerse de pie. Le costó y se sujetaba un costado.

—Tómalo como una cuchara de una propia medicina imbécil—me agache para decirle solo para que el escuchara

—Está bien—logro decir, miro a las chicas un momento—Lo entiendo… No volveré a molestarte Sakura, es tu decisión

—La próxima vez llamaremos a la policía

—No habrá próxima vez—sonrió sínicamente—Pero ella regresara a mi…porque siempre me amará a mí, siempre serás mía Sakura

—Maldito—Eriol me sujeto los brazos antes de que pudiera lanzarme a golpearlo de nuevo

Él se retiro

No pude decir nada yo estaba nervioso. Sakura estaba tranquila Tomoyo lloraba porque tuvo miedo y me imagine a Sakura cuando este imbécil le hacía lo mismo, la maltrataba e insultaba. Pero la vi tan fuerte y decidida que pude estar tranquilo ella no caería de nuevo con este infeliz.

Pudimos volver a Tomoeda y todo parecía tranquilo los días pasaban normales no hubo señales de Yukito, ni un mensaje. Ella cambio de teléfono. Retomo gimnasia realizaba ejercicio en las tardes y en las mañanas ocupaba su tiendo yendo a un taller de lectura, así como trabajaba 3 días a la semana en una cafetería pequeña. También Tomoyo y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas viendo cosas para bebe y planificando su inevitable boda. Temía que se independizara tanto que decidiera vivir en otro lugar ya que cada vez que yo estaba en casa terminando mis trabajos ella estaba ocupada en otro lado y esa soledad no podría soportarla.

Una tarde mientras discutía con Meilin sobre un proyecto de un puente escuche a Tomoyo y Sakura mencionar mi nombre mientras entraban a su habitación, le colgué educadamente a Meilin y puse en pausa mi proyecto. La curiosidad me mataba con el silencio de mi habitación pude escuchar lo que ellas platicaban

—Bueno Sakura y no estaría mal que te enamoraras

—Creo que apenas me estoy recuperando de mis heridas

—Es Shaoran ¿cierto?—Sakura tardo un tiempo en responder

—Si…él ha sido tan bueno conmigo que siento que él está curando las heridas en mi—hubo otro silencio y empezó a cambiar su tono de nerviosismo—claro que tú y Eriol también han sido de gran ayuda para que saliera adelante

—Shaoran y tú han sido muy buenos amigos desde siempre

—Los mejores—sonreí ante su comentario—Cuando salimos solos me hace sentir tan bien

— ¿Feliz?—Tomoyo soltó una risita— ¡Por fin después de tantos años!

Fue lo último que pude captar encendieron la televisión y lo demás eran risas. Me senté en mi escritorio y motivado acabe el proyecto.

Ella realmente estaba feliz y ahora yo tenía el camino para seguir con esto.

…

¡Hola!

Gracias por los fav y follow. Estoy avergonzada estoy escribiendo capítulos saltados adelanto un poco y retraso el orden de las cosas. Pero ya tengo un buen final. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Ya es el tiempo para ellos? ¿Yuki regresara?¿Se puede superar un amor así?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:** Nunca te haré llorar

 **—Sakura—**

Me levante temprano pensando que era viernes, pero era jueves hoy no tenía que trabajar y sobre el club de lectura se pospuso en la tarde, Tomoyo estaría ocupada con Eriol, podría decirse que tengo todo el día libre, no pude dormir un poco más. Estoy sola en casa, puse un poco de música fuerte para no sentirme en tanta soledad. Decido escuchar a P!nk, pero me siento incomoda con algunas de sus canciones y decido cambiar a cualquier tipo de música. La primera en presentarse es una canción que me recuerda mi adolescencia. Sk8ter Boy. No podía evitarlo me sabia la letra completa y empecé a cantar, el cepillo se volvió mi micrófono daba brinquitos moviéndome al ritmo de la canción. Luego de micrófono se volvía una guitarra eléctrica. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de esta canción.

— _She said see you later boy_ —dijo una voz chillona intentando sonar femenina detrás de mi puerta

Mi corazón latía fuertemente parecía salirse de mi pecho, rápidamente abrí la puerta y estaba Shaoran con una sonrisa muy divertida mirándome. Sentí como los colores se me subieron al rostro. El había escuchado todo mi espectáculo

—Oh no te detengas me gusta mucho como cantas en "ingles"—no se mucho de inglés y él se burlaba de mi pronunciación

—Ya basta—dije riéndome de mi misma— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Acabe antes—se aflojaba la corbata—Te parece si damos un paseo antes de que vayas a tu reunión de desafinadas anónimas

— ¡Hey!—le lancé un suave manotazo en su brazo, pude sentir los músculos de su brazo muy firmes

—Vale, Vale—alzó su voz para poder escucharlo ya que la música seguía escuchándose, había olvidado apagarla—Vamos después de comer

—Está bien—Le sonreí y él se alejó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro yo estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el continuo cantando la siguiente canción con el mismo tono agudo, chillante imitando a una voz femenina muy odiosa

— _And you fall and you crawl and you na na na—_ solté una carcajada, la canción _complicated_ era literalmente complicada en esa parte y se suponía que él es un experto en idiomas. Aprendió chino como lengua natal, japonés e inglés cuando se mudó aquí de una manera tan rápida y sólo era un niño.

Cuando comimos no tocamos el tema de Avril Lavinge, no quería hacerme sentir avergonzada. Disfrutamos de una deliciosa comida acompañada de vino tinto con jugo de naranja. Mis músculos se relajaron un poco. En mi habitación decidí cambiar mis pants por unos shorts largos que llegaban a la mitad de mis muslos una camisa de botones de color rosa con blanco desabotonada, por debajo usaba una playera sin mangas blanca ajustada y en mis pies vestían con unos tenis blancos. Claramente era un conjunto que había elegido Tomoyo.

Hace poco me había recortado el cabello lo cual me arrepiento empezaba a acostumbrarme a mi cabello largo pero tengo que admitir que corto no se me veía tan mal, como empecé a comer un poco más nutritivo mi cabello se había vuelto más resistente y abundante. Tocaron a la puerta y mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Abrí la puerta pero no había nadie, Shaoran no jugaba este tipo de bromas, me digno a cerrar la puerta y al bajar mi mirada veo unos preciosos patines blancos con llantitas rosas. Eran perfectos me agache para tomarlos y observarlos, parecían ser de mi talla y eran nuevos.

— ¿Lista?—pregunto Shaoran que llevaba en sus manos un par de patines más grandes de color negro con detalles verde obscuro

—Enserio, hace muchos años que no lo hago—los tome en mi mano y me puse pie—No creo poder mantener el equilibro

—No te preocupes—su sonrisa torcida mostraba confianza—Yo tampoco, así que si caemos lo haremos juntos

No pude evitar reír, y por alguna extraña razón presentí que nuestros atuendos eran plan de Tomoyo, aunque el siempre viste de verde y negro. Salimos de la casa y en la calle me puse los patines, me quedaban perfectos y se sentían muy cómodos, tengo que sujetarme de la barda para no resbalar. Shaoran se puso de pie y se aventuró hacia delante. Demonios, patinaba tan bien incluso se dio la vuelta; patinaba de espalda con una extensa sonrisa.

—Mentiroso—junte mis labios en forma de una mueca, el empezó a reírse y se acercó a mí, me ofreció sus manos para avanzar.

Me dejé llevar por la fuerza de Shaoran, para atravesar la calle soltó mi mano derecha y se giró dándome la espalda aun jalándome mientras atravesábamos en diagonal, al llegar al otro lado me jaló con fuerza del brazo ya que un auto se acercaba, pero la que estaba cerca era yo, muy cerca de su cuerpo, con su mano en la cintura se inclinó y beso mi frente, esta vez parecía nervioso.

Siguió jalando de mi hasta que volvió a darse la vuelta y patinaba de espaldas viéndome, yo ya había mantenido el equilibro quise brincar de la alegría pero solo logaría moretones en mi cuerpo. Me inclino y empiezo a patinar, me sentía tan bien, hace años que no lo hacía y era como revivir mi infancia cuando estaba acostumbrándome a esto me pongo a la par de Shaoran y el sonrió burlonamente dejando salir aire de su boca.

—Ahora alcánzame si puedes—avanzo rápido, muy rápido me vio a lo lejos y me grito muy sonriente— ¡vamos Sakura!

Fruncí el ceño pero sonreí al mismo tiempo, un nuevo reto, apresure el paso, seguía como blanco a la camisa tipo polo verde y el cabello café alborotado, supongo que el mío también estaba alborotado porque chocaba constantemente en mi cara. No sabía dónde estábamos y el giro ala derecha. Hice lo mismo pero me sujete de un poste para dar la vuelta sin bajar la velocidad.

Abro los ojos por sorpresa estábamos en una pasillo con muchos árboles de cerezo y como soplaba un poco de aire los pétalos caían como una ligera lluvia de primavera, doy una vuelta disfrutando el aroma suave y los pétalos tocando mi piel. Era un paisaje realmente hermoso. Shaoran se había detenido estaba de pie mirando el paisaje o eso creía hasta que noté que me estaba mirando a mí, me detuve sentí como me sonrojaba, y rápidamente patine hasta el para alcanzarlo, pero él no avanzaba. Entre en pánico cuando estaba a punto de estrellarme con él, no podía disminuir la velocidad, y él no se movió.

Fue un choque irremediable, me abrazo cuando caí sobre él, mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo mi cabeza estaba en el pecho de Shaoran, y el resto de mi cuerpo entre las piernas de él. Nos miramos un instante a los ojos. Él estaba muy sonrojado, siempre se le notaba mucho cuando la sangre invadía sus mejillas, yo retrocedí y trate de ponerme de pie pero fue imposible. Él se levantó y me ayudo.

—Lo siento—dije

—Yo me distraje

—Yo no frene—concluí y ambos soltamos una carcajada nerviosa.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa por alguna extraña razón y él también.

Me llevo hasta una banca justo enfrente del pingüino tobogán en el que jugábamos de niños, el me dejo sola por un momento. El parque estaba casi vacío, era jueves posiblemente todos los niños estarían en casa haciendo sus tareas. Tengo una extraña necesidad de subir por el pingüino y bajar en el tobogán como cuando era una niña pero seguramente me atascaría, aunque tengo que admitirlo no soy muy alta desde entonces, Shaoran no podría ni siquiera subir las escaleras se volvió muy alto y con eso que empezó a ejercitarse su espalda se volvió ancha.

El llego con dos cartones de jugo de manzana, lo tomé entre mis manos colocando la fajita flexionada y comencé a beberlo lentamente disfrutando ese sabor

—Esto es genial, me trae muchos recuerdos— dije sonriendo—gracias

—Solo lo venden en este lugar y quería que recordaras un poco los buenos tiempos—se sentó junto a mí, el aun traía puesto los patines, no podía verlo mucho estaba concentrada en mi jugo leyendo el envase—Recordé cuando estábamos jugando aquí y empezó una terrible tormenta

— ¡oh demonios sí!—recordé riéndome aun no veía su cara—Estuve enferma los días siguientes

—Recuerdo que todos corrimos por todos lados buscando refugio, pero no hay nada aquí techado

—Más que el pingüino—estaba divertida

—El problema no era que fuésemos 7 personas en el pingüino con un espacio de 2 metros cuadros, el problema es que el agua se fugaba… ¡De todas formas nos mojamos!

Entre bromas y risas se fueron unos 15 minutos y después de tener una buena conversación estable pasamos a un silencio incomodo, solo me aclaraba la garganta de vez en cuando el abrió la boca primero quería decir algo, yo estaba ansiosa así que no lo mire a la cara para que pudiera hablar tranquilamente.

—Sakura tengo que decirte algo—me preocupe—Pero es importante que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte

 _Cuando vi tu sonrisa supe que estaría junto a ti_

 _Juntos por siempre_

—Está bien—dije bajo aun sin mirarle a la cara, los pétalos de cerezos llegaban hasta donde estábamos

 _Cuando me acerque a salir yo te invite_

 _Me dijiste que jamás volverías a amar_

—Sé que ha sido difícil para ti salir adelante después de lo que te paso—se aclaró la garganta—Pero lo has hecho muy bien, te estas desempeñando y se te nota un cambio muy favorable… ¿eres feliz, cierto?

—Si—dije mirándolo a la cara, el captaba la verdad de mis palabras. Su intensa mirada se encontraba con la mía entrelazadas de una manera muy especial

 _Él te hizo daño y también te engaño,_

 _Pero deja mostrarte que él no soy yo_

—También sé que no quieres volver a sufrir por amor, pero Sakura…yo te prometo no ser así, prometo nunca hacerte daño…

 _Es difícil volver a empezar_

 _Hazlo y te enseñare a amar_

—Sakura estoy enamorado de ti—tomo mis manos—Este sentimiento lo llevo conmigo desde mucho tiempo, te cuidare, te amare te haré completamente feliz, solo…solo dame una oportunidad

 _Nunca te haré llorar_

 _Nunca te he de engañar_

 _Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti_

Mi silencio hizo que el volviera hablar

—Te amo más que a mi vida, dame una oportunidad no te fallaré…

 _Te daré mi ser_

 _Siempre seré fiel_

No se cómo explicar este sentimiento de nerviosismo, mi mente estaba confusa tratando de resolverlo todo, no hable y eso le preocupaba a él. Me toco la mejilla y con su pulgar limpio una lágrima, yo no tenía ningún tipo de expresión, él se veía angustiado. Y en eso miles de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza, todas de Shaoran. Desde los 10 años, cuando llego de intercambio, los pocos roses que teníamos de niños mostrando como yo no le agradaba y yo siempre trate de agradarle a todos, como después de 2 años nos volvimos amigos y desde entonces muy buenos amigos, él siempre cuidaba de mí se preocupaba mucho y yo nunca lo vi.

—Shaoran—logro decir y miro el brillo en sus ojos de esperanza—Yo te quiero y mucho, no sé porque nunca me di cuenta de esto

El sonrió nervioso y yo me enamoraba de su sonrisa cada vez más.

—Tal vez estaba tan ciega que disfracé mi enamoramiento como una buena amistad—sonreí mientras soltaba otras lagrimas— Nuestra amistad últimamente no era del todo normal, parecíamos tener una relación, y me gusta mucho esto…lo de nosotros, quiero decir, creo que puede funcionar

Su hermosa sonrisa ladeada me derretía, tome su mejilla con mi mano y lo mire con cierta ternura. Lo entiendo ahora bien, estaba enamorándome de Shaoran

—Quiero mostrarte algo—su tono denotaba felicidad giro su tronco y saco una caja rectangular no muy grande, estaba envuelta en un papel de regalo desgastado y pálido lo que indicaba que era muy viejo—Este iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños número 20

—Pero si ya me habías regalado un hermoso Kero

—Sí, pero este regalo te lo iba entregar personalmente cuando tuviéramos un momento a solas.

Un flechazo vino a mí, era obvio lo que quería decir, él iba a entregármelo pero Yukito se adelantó perdiendo esperanzas de darme ese regalo. Él lo guardo durante todo estos años, eso es tan lindo. Me entregó la caja y la abrí, un hermoso destello me cautivo, era un collar en tono oro rosa, lo que destellaba era un dije en forma de flor de cerezo realmente bello.

—Dios esto es precioso—murmure cubriéndome la boca para ocultar mi cara de sorpresa

—Te lo pondré—le di la espalda y lo coloco detrás de mí cuello, sus dedos rozando mi piel me causaron una hermosa sensación

Toque el dije y lo moví un poco el destello era impresionante

—Es tan hermoso, muchas gracias—le di un corto abrazo me separe de él porque me sentía un poco tímida

—Bien, dentro de la caja viene una carta, no la he leído desde que la escribí. Tarde mucho en hacerla, pero no recuerdo a la perfección lo que dice, quiero que la leas

Diciendo esto yo busque la carta, era un sobre rojo, sellado, la abrí y saque esa hoja de papel de color beige la letra de Shaoran era fea, pero se había esforzado haciéndola más entendible posible, sonreí sin leerla aun

—Léela en voz alta—lo mire y asistí con la cabeza

 _Sakura, hemos pasado muchos momentos inolvidables juntos. Recuerdo las veces que estuviste ahí para mí cuando te necesitaba, apoyándome en mis proyectos y decisiones a afrontar mis miedos y problemas. Así como defender mis ideas ante todo. Es por eso que hoy tengo que enfrentarme a uno de los mayores retos de mi vida y este es el aceptar que estoy enamorado de ti._

Me quede sin voz sentía un nudo en mi garganta empecé a imaginarme la escena que hubiese sido en mi fiesta de cumpleaños número 20 Shaoran más joven mirándome mientras seguía leyendo

 _No sé cómo empezó esto, solo sé que en un punto de nuestra amistad deje de verte como una amiga y comencé a verte como algo más._

El empezó a decir lo que yo leía, me sonrió y el continuo diciendo lo que venía en la carta de memoria mientras yo la leía en silencio, todo lo escuchaba en su voz varonil

 _No te mentiré, trate de negarlo y ocultarlo, pero un amor así no puede ocultarse. Tengo que dejar de mentirme a mí mismo, aceptarlo me tomo tiempo, siendo amigos no quería arruinarlo pero esto me sobre pasa._

 _Aun si decidieras no corresponderme estaré ahí para ti como siempre protegiéndote mi pequeña Sakura porque eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo, siempre seré tu amigo._

 _Te amo —Shaoran Li_

Lo último solo lo leí en mi mente Shaoran solo me secó las lágrimas y beso mi frente, doble la carta y la puse en mi pecho mientras suspiraba suavemente.

—La recordé—murmuro alejando sus labios de mi cabello

—Te quiero—dije era lo único que podía decir el me había quitado todo aliento.

—Te quiero—respondió acercándose lentamente a mi

Cerré mis ojos, nuestros labios se acercaron lentamente, sentí el rose de estos; era suave tierno nuestros labios moviéndose lentamente como al ritmo de una balada, el sujeto mi mejilla mientras me besaba yo tenía las manos frías y decidí no tocarlo, no quería apartarme de sus labios, el beso fue tan suave y dulce que provocaba que mi corazón latiera muy fuerte, nos miramos a los ojos y después nos abrazamos por un tiempo.

Estaba enamorada de Shaoran y quería gritarlo a todo el mundo, aunque el mundo entero ya lo habría notado, todos menos yo.

…

Shaoran insistió en acompañarme e a mi reunión de libros él estaba sentado a lo lejos con el esposo Stephanie, que siempre la acompañaba a las reuniones, discutíamos sobre un libro de consejos para las mujeres solteras, cada una se ponía de pie platicando sobre su opinión también agregando datos sobre su vida privada que relacionaban con esto, otras veces decían cosas que no tenían nada que ver y otras cuantas mencionaban cosas sobre la vida de otras personas.

—Esto parece un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos—el parecía aburrido le sonreí alzando las cejas y moviendo mis labios diciéndole "los siento" él me sonrió y movió sus labios "no importa"

Después de una hora y una eternidad para Shaoran la reunión había terminado de camino de regreso me compró un cupcake relleno de queso crema y cubierto por una mezcla de chocolate nueces y crema de avellanas. _"mi novia quiere un cupcake"_ dijo feliz, parecía un niño presumiéndome pero era divertido verlo, me sonrojé algunas veces pero no podía evitarlo verlo feliz me hacía muy feliz a mí.

Llego la noche y realmente fue incomodo no sabía si debería de dormir en su habitación como su pareja oficialmente, sé que hemos dormido así alguna veces incluso abrazados como si fuéramos pareja, pero ahora lo éramos; era tan incómodo me quede parada en el pasillo entre las puertas de nuestras habitaciones. Se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

—Que tengas buenas noches pequeña Sakura—me dijo con la última sonrisa de sus labios que vi por el día de hoy.

Me sentí aliviada. No me presionaría por dormir con él, y quiero pensar que par algo más tampoco lo haría.

Voy a la cama y duermo tranquilamente como un bebe esa noche, soñé con sus labios.

 **—Shaoran—**

Me sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, cuando le declare mi amor estaba retrocediendo para tomar impulso los nervios de saber lo que se avecina invadían mi ser y cuando lo hice estaba en la punta más alta, su silencio eran las bajadas, y cuando por fin acepto sus sentimientos, fue como si todo continuara; era un mar de emociones. No creo poder dormir mucho aun mi corazón brincaba de felicidad. Es ridículo, pero después de 12 años ella y yo estamos juntos y no como amigos, como pareja.

Lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Pongo música para relajarme la primera canción fue Aquí estoy yo, recordando todo lo que sentía por ella y lo que estoy dispuesto a cumplir. La siguiente fue una canción al azar que se seleccionó por sí sola, una de las ventajas del internet es que puedes encontrar muchas cosas, no importa si es poco popular o si es muy antiguo. Y yo llevaba muchos años sin escuchar esa canción _J´en Ai Marre…_

 _—_ _Flash back—_

 _La canción era muy popular, no solo porque la cantante sea extremadamente atractiva, si no que su canción sin sentido tenía un ritmo pegajoso y sensual. De la últimas reuniones de la preparatoria decidieron hacerla en casa de Chiharu sus padres salieron de vacaciones. Casa sola, se reúnen sus amigos alcohólicos. La música se escuchaba muy bien, Tomoyo en el centro cantando la canción con su preciosa voz y como toda niña millonaria hablaba perfectamente el francés, a su lado derecho Sakura a su izquierda Chiharu y así sus demás amigas. Las chicas bailaban la coreografía perfectamente sincronizadas, sus movimientos eran sensuales Sakura se veía muy bien bailando. Todos llevábamos puesto el uniforme, estaba prohibido beber alcohol con el uniforme pero sería de la últimas veces que usaríamos el uniforme, temática idea de las chicas. Al llegar al coro todas se movieron más rápido y tengo que decirlo fue muy excitante._

 _—_ _¿Morí? ¿Esos son ángeles?—el idiota de mi amigo también babeaba a mi lado_

 _La canción terminó y todos aplaudimos por el gran espectáculo, solo espero que las chicas no pidan que nosotros nos pongamos a bailar Everybody haciendo un tipo de baile exótico._

 _Eriol fumaba junto a mí el aún era un cobarde que me incitaba a fumar, no lo hacia mucho pero el que tu mejor amigo fume y tengas que oler ese humo constantemente provoca cierta adicción pasiva._ _Las horas pasaban al igual que el alcohol. Sakura y sus amigas_ _reían mientras bebían de una botella de vino, luego bebían un extraño coctel._

 _—_ _Diablos me encanta beber esto—dijo Eriol bebiendo su bebida a las rocas in siquiera hielo_

 _—_ _Deberías de tomarlo con hielo—le recomendó Naoko que estaba sentada con nosotros_

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí Naoko? Deberías de estar con las chicas—se quejó Eriol acomodándose los lentes_

 _—_ _Me siento más a gusto aquí—dijo—Las chicas siempre hablan de cosas tan…aburridas. Además sigo molesta con Rika_

 _—_ _¿Es por lo que hace?—pregunté sin vergüenza_

 _—_ _Le di mil consejos y ninguno siguió, es mi amiga pero me desespera—ella se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Rika reírse a carcajadas—Todo el mundo sabe lo que está haciendo y ella lo presume_

 _—_ _A mí me daría asco acostarme con un profesor—comento Eriol— ¡profesora! Quise decir._

 _—_ _Bueno si va a tener sexo que lo haga, pero que deje de presumirlo como un logro_

 _—_ _Esta chica me gusta—Me dijo Eriol en voz alta para que Naoko escuchara— ¿Tienes novio?—lo dijo seductoramente y ella solo se bufó_

 _—_ _Estas ebrio Eriol—ella se reía mucho_

 _—_ _Además se nota que te mueres por Tomoyo—dije sin pensar mientras bebía mi trago Eriol me miro intensamente por soltar aquello pero no le tome importancia_

 _—_ _¿Quién no?—Naoko se avergonzó y continuo—Se nota desde lejos que están enamorados_

 _Se puso de pie y se apartó de nosotros la música sonaba un poco más fuerte, y de repente el centro del lugar se llenó de gente dando brinquitos, casi todos menos Eriol y yo._

 _—_ _¡Nosotros cuidaremos la botella! ¡Para que no salga corriendo!—le dijo Eriol a nuestro amigo Yamasaki que se incorporaba con los demás para bailar_

 _Justo enfrente de nosotros estaban unas ebrias Sakura y Tomoyo bailando, movían sus hombros lentamente coordinadas la una con la otra, moviendo sus cabezas suavemente, con los ojos cerrados la mayoría del tiempo, su abrazos al aire de una lado a otro, sus caderas se movían suavemente de izquierda a derecha delante y hacia atrás ellas se juntaron demasiado mientras bailaban, la pierna de Sakura estaba entre las piernas de Tomoyo y viceversa bailando con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. La suave piel de sus muslos desnudos por la diminuta falda del instituto hacia que esto se hiciera más emocionante._

 _—_ _Esto es tan jodidamente excitante—estaba de acuerdo con Eriol_

 _—_ _No tengas una erección en mi presencia tipo—dije conteniendo una carcajada_

 _Después del baile volvieron a beber, Sakura se acercó a mí y se sentó a un costado lanzándome sus brazos_

 _—_ _Shao puedo hablar contigo—no sonaba tan ebria, pero lo estaba_

 _—_ _Claro_

 _—_ _En privado—dijo viendo molesta a Eriol que estaba viendo a un a Tomoyo que se acercaba a él_

 _—_ _¡Oye! Yo estoy cuidando la botella_

 _—_ _Perfecto, puedo cuidarla contigo—dijo Tomoyo sentándose a un lado_

 _—_ _Ni se te ocurra propasarte con ella o te rompo la cara—le murmure a mi amigo_

 _—_ _Lo mismo digo_

 _Me fui con Sakura a un lugar más privado, en este caso las escaleras de la casa, todos estaban en la sala me senté en el segundo escalón y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Nunca me propasaría con ella, es mi amiga como Tomoyo y siempre las cuidaría, como si fueran mis hermanas (y no es que me hagan falta hermanas)._

 _—_ _Mira, estoy ebria—dijo y empezó a reír_

 _—_ _Creo que eso es obvio_

 _—_ _Sí, si—su sonrisa era graciosa—No debí de beber así pero quería saber que se sentía ¡tú sabes no!_

 _—_ _Aja—mordí la lengua_

 _—_ _Y sé que en estas condiciones puedo hacer locuras—suspiro y se recostó en mi hombro—Eres mi mejor amigo y confió en ti…. Prométeme que no me harán nada_

 _—_ _No te pasara nada Sak, lo prometo—besé su frente por primera vez acariciando su espalda_

 _—_ _Shao, te quiero mucho ¿lo sabes?_

 _—_ _También te quiero—bese la esquina de sus labios aprovechando que tal vez mañana no lo recordaría—y mucho_

 _Se sonrojo y me abrazo_

 _—_ _Te prometo cuidarte siempre pequeña_

 _—_ _Fin Flashback—_

—Y cumpliré mi promesa siempre…

 **…**

¡Hola! El capítulo tan esperado por fin llego. Nunca te hare llorar de mi grupo favorito Backstreets Boys. Creo que el flash back fue un extra que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esa canción de Alizee, puede estar sobrando pero quería que se entendiera de alguna forma que Shaoran siempre había sido así con Sakura, nunca se aprovechó de ella y su debilidad post rompimiento.

¿Por qué los fanfic que tienen demasiados diálogos pocos detalles, muy cortos mil palabras máximo y mala narración son tan populares? He visto varios así con cientos de comentarios y me pregunto ¿Por qué? Algo estoy haciendo mal al escribir mucho "Relleno" Yo trato de escribir lo más parecido a una novela como un libro (aunque eso no significa que sea buena)

Me encantan sus comentarios ¡gracias! Y me disculpo por los errores ortográficos mi word no me los señala ni los corrige y tengo que leerlo para corregir (no soy buena en eso)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Nuestra vida juntos

 _-Este capítulo puede ser clasificación M_

 **—** **Sakura—**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Shaoran y yo hicimos esto oficial, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, él no me presionó para nada. De vez en cuando compartimos su habitación pero solo dormimos. La mayoría del tiempo yo duermo en mi habitación, continuamos con nuestras rutinas, el trabajo mis pasatiempos y él en las tardes usualmente se las pasaba haciendo proyectos de construcciones, yo intentaba ayudarle pero no soy buena en eso. El nuevo inicio de esta relación solo lo sabían Eriol, Tomoyo y las hermanas de Shaoran. He pensado en mi familia pero Shaoran tiene mucha razón, no sería buena idea ya que mi hermano siempre quiso que yo me casara con el Yukito y mi padre, bueno no se mucho de él hace años, sigue dando sus pláticas alrededor del país. El cree que por que sus hijos seamos adultos ya no necesitaremos de él. Pero no me siento tan mal, la familia de Shaoran me ha tratado muy bien, bueno al menos su hermana Fanren que vive aquí siempre nos está invitando a quedarnos con ella.

Disfrutaba mucho los momentos con Shaoran, desde que estamos juntos como pareja veo todo distinto, ahora todo es tranquilidad, nos apoyamos en las pequeñas cosas buenas o malas que nos han llegado a suceder en estos meses que llevamos saliendo, me siento muy enamorada de él. Fanren, los niños y yo estábamos sentados en un mantel sobre el húmedo césped; los pequeños jugaban con figuras de acción y muñecas. Miramos con atención la escena frente a nosotros. Shaoran utilizando un traje de artes marciales verde, se veía muy bien elegante y atractivo aunque le quedaba un poco ajustado supongo que era el que usaba hace un par de años, Xen el esposo de Fanren vestía de una forma similar, su traje era de un color obscuro y con unos detalles muy elegantes. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, hicieron una reverencia y se pusieron en posición de lucha. Shaoran frunció su ceño, cuando hace eso me sonrojo, es algo que me gusta de él. Xen comenzó lanzando el primer golpe, Shaoran fue hábil y lo evadió, el hombre seguía golpeándolo y Shaoran sujeto las piernas de Xen cuando lo pateaban y con un fuerte movimiento lo hizo retroceder y perder el equilibrio, aprovechó el momento; Shaoran le coloco una patada en los costados y luego con un empujón de su mano derecha tumbo a Xen. Los pequeños Shui y Huo se pusieron de pie sorprendidos viendo a su padre en el suelo.

Él sonrió, su hermosa extensa sonrisa me cautivo en un instante. Pero Xen fue rápido tomo a Shaoran por sorpresa y aplico un estilo de llave de lucha rodeando su cuerpo, ahora Shaoran está en el suelo y Xen sobre el doblando su pierna dejándolo inmóvil.

Shui y Huo aplaudieron muy emocionados, sus cortas piernitas brincaban y corrían hasta donde estaba su padre.

La pelea se detuvo y se saludaron cordialmente al terminal. Ellos se aproximaban a nosotras ellos reían mientras cada uno cargaba a los pequeños niños.

—No sé qué te haya parecido, pero yo siempre disfruto verlos practicar artes marciales

—Es fascinante, verlo hacer esto me recuerda al niño que conocí hace muchos años—me sonroje un poco al recordar a mi pequeño y adorable Shaoran que era todo un rebelde en la primaria

—Aunque estamos de acuerdo que mi hermanito ya no es para nada un niño—el tono de picardía de Fanren provocó nerviosismo en mí

Era muy atractivo alto, guapo, inteligente, trabajador. No puedo quejarme, mi novio es un buen partido. Además de recordar lo mucho que me quiere y protege. El pequeño Huo se acerca a mí y me abraza del cuello

—Tía Sakura—me beso la mejilla y sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago

—Tu hermanito se puso nervioso—dijo Xen con esa voz tan ronca que lo caracterizaba

—Claro, como esta Sakura se distrajo un poco—Fanren empezó a reír

—Puede ser cierto—Shaoran me miraba y yo no podía borrar la sonrisa tímida de mi rostro

—Mami ya tengo sueño—la pequeñina de Shui se tallaba los ojos mientras que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su padre

—Creo que debemos de ir a casa a descansar— Fanren se puso de pie y su hijo le abrazo la pierna—vamos niños

Huo me tomo la mano e intento jalarme para ir con ellos

—No, no Huo tía Sakura acompañara a tío Shaoran a otro lado

— ¿A dónde?—pregunte y mire a mi novio que empezaba a tartamudear

—Bueno, solo quiero que conozcas un lugar

Seguía confundida me despedí de Fanren, Xen y los niños. Shaoran me tomó de la mano y me llevó al establo donde esta Eizo despierto ansioso por salir lo acaricie suavemente hasta que él se acostumbró y me obligara que lo siguiera acariciando. Shaoran se escapó de mi vista un momento, regreso con su ropa habitual. Una camisa color azul marino que había recogido hasta sus codos y sus jeans obscuros. Montamos a el caballo pero tomamos otro camino, nunca me había llevado a esta parte del rancho no dije nada y me abrase a su cintura. Sentía su calor su piel estaba cálida su espalda despedía su aroma personal combinado con su loción masculina. El olor de su piel hacia que mi propia piel se pusiera tensa, suspiré un par de veces, sentía un instinto en mí. Recordarlo en acción utilizando sus técnicas en artes marciales era realmente atractivo. "Excitante". Beso su columna vertebral. Él corrigió su postura, se puso tenso mis manos ligeramente se movían al sujetarlo. Le estaba acariciando su abdomen sobre la ropa. El cambio su postura y provoco que Eizo se detuviera, me miro a través de su hombro, su mirada era diferente, sentí algo dentro de mí. El bajó del caballo dejándome arriba.

— ¿Puedes montarlo tú?—mi novio volvió su tono dulce de voz

—No lo sé—estaba nerviosa

—Yo te ayudo—me regalo una leve sonrisa torcida

Me movía hacia delante y tome las correas, Shaoran subió y se sentó detrás de mí. Me rodio con sus gruesos brazos. Sus manos sujetaron las mías y me enseñó los movimiento que tenía que hacer para que el caballo avanzara, íbamos lento. El acomodo su cabeza junto a la mía mientras me hablaba para darme indicaciones sentía su respiración entre mi cuello y me estremecía. Aprendí un poco rápido, Eizo me apoyó mucho y avanzo a un ritmo lento. La vegetación cambiaba un poco por estos rumbos, era un lugar alejado de la casa de Fanren no estaba tan vigilado y no parecía haber nada interesante más que árboles y vegetación en general. Shaoran por fin soltó mis manos y me dejo controlar el caballo a mí. Pero sus manos se alejaban de las mías, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron mis brazos subieron a mis hombros bajaron suavemente a mi espalda y regresaron delicada mente a mi abdomen. Empecé a sentir algo dentro de mí, me puse rígida y Shaoran lo notó.

—Si algo te molesta dime—susurro provocativamente a mi oído y luego beso mi cuello

Cosquillas en mi cuerpo, suspire y el aumentaba mi calor, sus manos de movían temerosas, toco mis costillas hasta que llego a mis senos. No avanzo, lo supuse, temía. No lo iba a detener. Subió y acaricio mis senos suavemente, mis partes íntimas se empezaban a poner rígidas, sentí la entre pierna de Shaoran un poco sobresaliente. No dejaba de besarme cerré los ojos por un momento, el comenzó a bajar su mano izquierda por mi abdomen y se detuvo justo donde debería de estar mi pubis. La ropa empezaba a molestarme, el caballo seguía cabalgando a un velocidad moderada con cada subir y bajar cada rose lo disfrutaba. Empezó a hacer movimientos ligeramente fuertes para poder traspasar la sensibilidad y movía lo externo estimulando mi punto débil, mi clítoris. Solté un gemido y parece que Shaoran le encanto ya que empezó a hacerlo con más intensidad, los movimientos todo era perfecto cerré los ojos, ya no podía concentrarme mucho en guiar al caballo y él tampoco. Eizo se detuvo. La ropa se sentía muy pesada. Me gire y vi a Shaoran. Nos besamos en los labios intensamente, nuestros labios se fundieron en un húmedo apasionado beso. Perdí el equilibrio él me sujeto, al mirarlo a los ojos me percaté que su mirada quemaba.

—Él lugar está cerca—dijo y obligó a Eizo a avanzar más rápido.

No tardamos ni un minuto y estábamos frente a una pequeña cabaña de madera. Muy bonita iluminada y con una ventana con cortinas color café. Hacia un pequeño hueco donde salía humo de la chimenea.

—Es muy linda—dije bajando del caballo con su ayuda, el sujeto de mi cintura y al colocarme en el suelo acerco su cuerpo al mío tentativamente.

—Yo la hice—me sonrió

— ¿Enserio?—estaba sorprendida

— ¿Recuerdas que soy arquitecto?— suspiro y me tomo de la mano llevándome hasta adentro. La madera tenía un buen acabado la puerta era elegante, Shaoran saco una llave y abrió la puerta—Tenía mucho tiempo libre hace algún tiempo

El olor manzana canela invadió mi nariz, pero era un aroma más natural ya que se mezclaba con la vegetación de fuera y la leña en la chimenea, era pequeña, no más grande que su habitación, solo había una cama matrimonial, algunos muebles y al fondo lo que parecía ser un baño. Estaba de pie sobre un tapete rojizo circular, Shaoran cerró la puerta tras él. Cerro las cortinas, como ya comenzaba a atardecer la única luz que alumbraba era la fogata. Por suerte es una zona fría donde la fogata se volvía agradable. Se acercó a mí y volvió a besar mi cuello por la espalda, me estremecí nuevamente. Me besaba y esta vez no soportaba cargar tanta ropa, y parece que el sentía lo mismo. Empezó a desnudar mis hombros quitando ese suéter dejándolo caer en el suelo. Ahora yo solo portaba esa blusa sin mangas ajustada, beso mis hombros desnudos y bajo hasta mi cintura. Me dejo llevar pero se detuvo, él me hizo girar y verlo. Yo estaba ardiendo.

Sus ojos y sus cejas hacían que su mirada fuera intensa, esos ojos negros profundos me excitaban tanto, frunció ligeramente su ceño como cuando está concentrándose. Tiernamente sus manos tocaron mi rostro desde mis mejillas, el toque de sus yemas sobre mi rostro me hacía temblar, bajo hasta mis labios y su dedo índice jugueteo un poco con ellos bajándolo y luego alejo su mano.

— ¿Quieres continuar?

—Si—dije firmemente

Trató de disimular una sonrisa torcida. Tanto él como yo estábamos esperando este momento desde hace mucho. Sus manos bajaron hasta el escote de mi blusa, miraba lo que podía verse mis senos con interés. Sujete con las manos cruzadas mi blusa y me la quite de encima dejándolo ver mi sostén negro que curiosamente tenía una joya colgando en medio. Acaricio mis senos desesperadamente mientras me besaba. Yo deje de acariciar su barbilla para empezar a desabotonar su camisa, cuando acabe abrí camino con mis manos y acaricié su abdomen, perfecto, ligeramente marcado. Todo su cuerpo parecía quemar. Sin dejar de besarme se quitó la camisa haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Nuestros besos continuaban sobre esta alfombra, cada uno se deshizo de sus zapatos y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde quedaron, desabotone mi pantalón y el me lo quito desesperadamente agachándose, y cuando iba bajando beso mi muslo derecho. Cuando regreso a mis labios y su lengua jugueteaba con la mía con movimientos rápidos, yo le desabotonaba su pantalón e intente bajarlo, él se alejó y se lo quitó muy rápido. Seguimos en nuestro apasionado beso con los ojos cerrados. Me tomó fuerte de las caderas, me levantó y me abrase fuertemente con las piernas a su cintura. Él se movió ágilmente hacia el escritorio donde me senté, sin romper ese beso, me sostuvo las piernas manteniendo nuestras zonas intimas más unidas. Sentía humedad en mí, mi pantaletas se estaba mojando. Sentía su miembro alborotado. Debe de estar incomodo en ese bóxer, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y la batalla de lenguas no se detiene

El calor de nuestros cuerpos exigía más cada vez. El logro desabrochar mi sostén con solo una mano, mordió un tirante y me quito esa prenda. Ahora me miraba mis pezones estaban erectos, por un instante me preocupe porque los miro por un tiempo y empezó a acariciarlos, todo era más sensible se sentía muy bien. Su boca se enfocó en mi senos, los besaba suavemente succionaba y mordía muy débil. Creo que empezaba a gemir, a él le encantaba que lo hiciera lo notaba ya que con cada gemido él se inspiraba y se volvía más feroz.

Mi pequeño lobo feroz me recostó sobre la cama, mi cabeza se acomodó en las almohadas. Beso mi abdomen y jugueteo con mi ombligo, me quito la última prenda que tenía en el cuerpo. Empecé a sentirme incomoda y un miedo recorrió mi ser, quería salir corriendo. Temía, empecé a pensar muchas cosas, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aun deseaba esto, pero imágenes indeseables en mi cabeza me confundían. Regreso a mi rostro y me miro con esos ojos, los ojos que siempre conocí, el dulce y amable Shaoran toda la vida obsesionada con su mirada, me sentí segura de nuevo.

—Te amo Sakura—murmuro muy bajo pero logre escucharlo.

Ahora él se despojó de su última prenda. Su miembro provoco un cosquilleo en mi garganta, estaba muy húmeda erecta, dura y era gruesa. Por alguna extraña razón quería devorarla, el saco de su cartera un artículo cuadrado. Rompió el empaque y saco el condón de látex que rápido y ágil colocó en ese miembro, era transparente, el lubricante que traía era comparable con el que el mismo producía. Sedienta mis piernas no tambalearon y estando firmes separadas listas para dejarlo entrar.

Antes de hacerlo me miro a los ojos, notó mi seguridad y lo hizo. Lentamente sentí como por mi vagina pasaba su grueso miembro, no sentí ninguna incomodidad, todo estaba húmedo y caliente, resbalaba muy bien. Cuando estaba completamente dentro lo sentí topar. Se acercó a mis labios y me beso de nuevo. Suspiramos y me comenzó ese jugueteo de entrar y salir, empezó lento como el caballo cuando aprendí a controlarlo, nos volvimos un mismo ritmo fue aumentando, sin alearse de mí y ser romántico. El gemía ligeramente, yo gemía cortamente con cada movimiento. La fuerza de Shaoran era tan que movía todo mi cuerpo cada vez que se profundizaba en mí. Mis senos bailaban al ritmo de las penetraciones y sus movimientos de cadera. Fue intenso ardiente, mis piernas temblaban lo estaba sintiendo.

Él tenía el ritmo exacto, era conveniente, inicio siendo dulce y aumento el nivel, sentí cosquillas en mi cuerpo, expirada exageradamente por mi boca. Cuando empezó a moverse más rápido sentí sus brazos tensarse, él estaba esforzándose mucho en hacer este tipo de movimiento, llevaba ya un par de minutos en el mismo ritmo intenso, no pude controlarlo y abrazase su espalda con mis piernas como haciendo más profunda la penetración y así dándole más peso a el que cargar.

—Demonios—se quejó suave y cayó sobre mí—L-lo siento Sakura, me duelen los brazos por la pelea

—Tranquilo amor—dije y bese su cuello

Él se alejó un poco de la unión y yo me aventure, lo coloque debajo de mí y subí en él. Fue complicado acomodarme pero él me ayudo. La penetración fue muy sensible y sentí que yo me quedaba corta. Su cara lo decía todo, era diferente cuando yo estaba arriba. Empecé tratando de moverme de arriba hacia abajo pero era difícil, el me tomó fuerte de las caderas y me impulsaba. Fue más intenso, me sentía avergonzada el veía todo mi cuerpo en esa posición pero le encantaba. Descansamos un poco y empecé a moverme hacia delante y atrás en movimientos lentos y coordinados estimulando mi clítoris, fue una sensación distinta. Fui lento, el coloco sus palmas en mi abdomen y en mi espalda baja haciendo presión, ayudándome a moverme a mi ritmo. Cerré mis ojos y sentí que estaba montando a caballo, movimientos suaves, intenso excitantes, su calor, sus leves gemidos todos eran cómplice esta noche. Me hice hacia atrás mi cara miro hacia el techo y lo empezaba a sentir.

Era un gozo inexplicable. Mis ojos empezaban a arder un poco y se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Me detuve y disfrute el instante. Suspire fuerte y ruidosamente, él me sonrió adorablemente, sujeto mi cabeza con sus manos y con su pulgares limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de mis ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—pregunto preocupado

—Si—me acerque y bese sus labios

Lo supuse, había llegado a un orgasmo, fue lo más maravilloso que he sentido hasta ahora mi cuerpo aún estaba agitado. Me levante lentamente separando la unión de nuestros cuerpos, Shaoran rápidamente me abrazo y me obligo a acostarme en su pecho desnudo, me acurruqué en sus brazos

Su calor se sentía tan cómodo, y mi corazón iba salirse. Besó mi frente y dijo algo que estaba de más decirlo

—Te amo Sakura

—Te amo Shaoran-—bese sus labios y volví a acomodarme.

Él se sacó el condón y lo arrojo en el basurero que tenía a un lado de la cama, estaba lleno de ese líquido blanquecino, sospechaba que él había llegado mucho antes que yo, pero no se detuvo hasta que yo tuve el orgasmo. Me sonroje por todo lo ocurrido, me sentía rara, incomoda, pero muy feliz. Shaoran me había demostrado muchas veces su forma de amarme pero esta vez en una faceta distinta me ayuda a confirmarlo.

No me doy cuenta a qué hora me quede dormida, despierto poco a poco y seguía recostada sobre el pecho de Shaoran, él estaba completamente dormido su brazo me rodeaba débilmente, no quería despertarlo pero quería levantarme. Me siento un poco incomoda y prefiero tomar una ducha, me escabullo de sus brazos, y me dirigí al baño. Shaoran sigue dormido su sueño siempre ha sido profundo.

Abro la regadera y el agua salía helada, me tomo mi tiempo para meditar. Me miro en el espejo, ahora mi mirada tenía un brillo especial, me sentía ligera libre. Empiezo a ver que el agua forma vapor, me introduzco en la ducha, el agua caía en mi espalda provocándome una relajación máxima. Trate de asearme bien, masajeó mi cuello para relajarme.

Si, tal vez esta no fue mi primera vez, Shaoran no fue el primer hombre en mi vida a quien le di mi virginidad, pero fue el primer hombre que me ha hecho sentir especial y única, el primer hombre que me ha amado intensamente, que sus sentimientos son sinceros, me cuida, me protege y valora. Es un gran hombre, me acaba de hacer sentir mujer, me siento muy feliz de estar con él. No le importo si quiera si era virgen si seguía siendo "valiosa" el solo busco la forma de hacerme sentir bien y lo logró. Sin mencionar que cuido de mí. Me avergüenzo de pensar lo que acaba de pasar, me entregué al hombre que amo y que me ama también.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los labios de Shaoran, entro a la ducha conmigo y besaba mi cuello por la espalda. Me abrazo fuertemente y me sentí segura.

Estando con él no tenía miedo, era feliz…no podía pedir algo más perfecto.

….

Tenía que escribir un lemon, Lo siento hay personas que no les agrada, pero esta historia creo que no es tan infantil y vamos tengo ya 21 años tenía que hacerlo en algún momento.

Gracias por leer y espero continuar esta semana, la próxima regreso a la universidad y dudo poder actualizar tan seguido, de cualquier forma no pierdan esta historia que se pone buena :3


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: No soy igual

— **Sakura—**

Ya era la tercera noche seguida que pasaba sola en casa, Shaoran se quedaba en la oficina por un supuesto proyecto de la empresa, lo estaban sobre explotando y eso me preocupaba. Era ya casi media noche, me coloque mis auriculares y puse en mi mp3 una canción al azar, la música viajo por la sangre de mis venas hasta toda parte de mi cuerpo incitándome a moverme y dan brincos pro todo el lugar. Estaba en casa sola, podía hacerlo. Mi pijama era un delicado short rosado con puntos blancos y una playera blanca con letras rosas que me quedaba un poco ajustada y corta. Cada vez que movía mi cuerpo esta se alzaba descubriendo una parte de mi abdomen. Baile por el corredor hasta la sala moví mis caderas exageradamente mis pies danzaban y ni hablar de mis hombros. Debería dedicarme a hacer shows.

—It´s gonna be me—canté me sentí una adolescente de nuevo

—Tienes que salirte de tu club de lectura y meterte a un club de danza—casi grito Shaoran, tenía una extensa sonrisa cansada en su rostro

— ¡Demonios!—me sentí tan avergonzada que rápidamente me senté cruzada de piernas en el sofá más cercano, me deje caer y sentí un poco de dolor—No hagas eso

—Es mi casa—suspiro y se dejó caer junto a mí—No es mi culpa que a mi novia le guste hacer shows de los 90´s cuando este sola

Me sonroje y le arroje un cojín. Lo miro por un instante y me acerco a él, como si fuera una gatita acechando su presa, me siento en sus piernas frente a él y comienzo a aflojarle la corbata

—Shaoran, amor, presiento que te hace falta algo—tire la corbata en el suelo y me dedique a besarle el cuello

—Sak estoy cansado—me dijo pero sus manos estaban sobre mis muslos desnudos

—Oh vamos Shao, hace mucho que no…—me sentía avergonzaba de decir esto

—Tal vez después ha sido una semana difícil—besó mi frente

Hice una mueca con mi boca y me baje de su regazo, camine un poco levantando su corbata y llevando sus cosas al estudio. Lo miro de reojo y parece que se quedó dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta. El trabajo lo estaba matando. Al dejar el maletín en la mesita lo siento algo húmedo y lo abrí, saque la bolsita que contenía lo que fue un desayuno improvisado, y no quedo más que las servilletas húmedas, pero no encuentro razón aparente de la humedad, encuentro una nota en un post-it color rosado, diez números y marcas de lápiz labial en forma de labios. Una nota muy coqueta. Muchas de estas he visto antes. Pero no me preocupe, pensé que tal vez sería una simple nota de una admiradora, lo se Shaoran no lo quiere admitir pero tiene a varias mujeres tras de él, desde siempre, aunque él siempre me prefirió a mí.

Pero aun así ciento una espinita en mi corazón. Desvisto a Shaoran y lo llevo a la cama, el aun esta medio dormido así que no se negó. Al llevar la ropa al cuarto de lavado la reviso bien y no tenía marcas de mujer, ni siquiera un ligero perfume femenino. Me hace sentir más tranquila. Al llegar a la habitación Shaoran ya había tomado un baño y se pasaba una toalla por el cabello. Me mira de reojo sin vergüenza. Él no tenía nada puesto, las gotas de agua caían por todo su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Su mirada parecía inocente, pero no dejaba de verme, ni siquiera intento cubrirse. Le sonreí pícaramente mientras me quito mi pijama, ya sin mi ropa interior estando completamente desnuda frente a él, le lanzo un beso y me doy la vuelta, directo a la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a pasar la noche en mi cuarto.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—no llegue muy lejos él ya me había tomado por la espalda y mordió mi oreja

—Creí que estabas cansado—intente alejarme pero me pego más a su cuerpo desnudo

—Sí, pero no puedes torturarme de esta manera Sakura—beso mi cuello—No puedo vivir sin ti… sin esto

—Me he vuelto adicta a ti—le murmure y fueron las palabras mágicas para que me cargara y me hiciera el amor.

…

Ambos desnudos recostados en el sofá de su habitación solo una sábana nos cúbrala ventana estaba abierta para dejar escapar el humo del cigarrillo que él fumaba, con su mano libre me abrazaba y acariciaba mis brazos.

—Lo siento por no venir a comer—me dijo—Eriol quería terapia

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No le cayó bien la noticia que Tomoyo esperará gemelos

—Lo supuse, Tomoyo está muy contenta—le dije—esta planeado todo, decoración vestuarios y demás

—Oh vaya, Eriol estaba sugiriéndome que nos quedáramos con uno de los gemelos

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, cree que los amigos son para repartir las cargas—ambos comenzamos a reír

—No sé cómo Eriol va a llegar a ser padre con esta actitud—comenté mientras abrazaba del brazo de Shaoran

—Espero que cuando vea a sus hijos cambie y pueda madurar—suspiro y volvió a fumar—Tomoyo lo lleva muy bien

—Toda mujer sueña con ser madre alguna vez

— ¿Tú lo quieres?—preguntó rápidamente, y se volvió incomoda la pregunta

—Bueno, si…aunque no sé si este lista para serlo

—No te preocupes no te presionaré—comentó riendo haciendo lo parecer una broma pero capte algo enseguida

— ¿Tú quisieras ser padre?

—Si… y aunque sé que es casi imposible por mi genética quisiera tener un varón— recordé que él es el único hombre de 5 hermanos— Transmitirle mis conocimientos de artes marciales, jugar con él, todo eso. Si llego a tener una hija sería muy sobreprotector y celoso

Sonreí, oírlo hablar así me provocaba ternura, una faceta de Shaoran que desconocía, él deseaba ser padre pero de cierta manera ambos sabíamos que no era el momento adecuado para hablar de estos sino hasta que esto fuera más formal.

—Aunque creo que me conformo con cuidar a nuestros sobrinos por el momento—comentó nervioso

—Sí, se vienen tiempos difíciles

…

— **Shaoran—**

Otra jornada de trabajo intensa me esperaba, antes de irme veo a Sakura por última vez, ella estaba aún dormida, las sabanas ocultaban su desnudez, le coloqué una manta encima para que no sufriera de frio, el día estaba nublado, me llevé una sombrilla por si acaso empezara a llover. Tomo mi maletín y hago un desayuno rápido. Al dejar la casa siento que dejo la mitad de mi alma en ella, me dolía separarme de Sakura y dejarla sola. Desde ayer cuando tocamos el tema me he imaginado un hijo de ambos, así Sakura no estaría sola en casa, aunque sé que esto es muy apresurado, además de que la única forma de que Sakura y yo tengamos un hijo es que ambos portemos un anillos de compromiso.

Meilin y yo nos encargábamos de la administración de la estructura a realizar, pero los nuevos directivos eran muy exigentes quería asegurarse que todo fuera perfecto, es por eso que esta semana he llegado a casa hasta tarde. Es un gran proyecto como arquitecto principal me pagaran muy bien por esto, pero es un desgaste físico y mental impresionante. Si no fuera poco Meilin está dejándome casi todo a mí, ella hacia las minorías, además de las licenciadas encargadas del proyecto estaban sobre mí, una en particular, literalmente.

—Hola arquitecto Li—me saludó la mujer rubia con un tono muy seductor

—Hola Licenciada—dije frio mientras continuaba realizando los planos

—Veo que estás muy tenso—se acercó a mí y empezó a masajearme los hombros, me puse tenso y trate alejar su agarre sutilmente pero ella volvía tomar mis hombros

—Licenciada Sora, por favor—trate de sonar lo menos irritado posible

Ella se alejó y cerró la puerta de mi oficina bajo llave, se acercó a mi nuevamente y se sentó sobre los planos, arroje los lápices y reglas que tenía en mis manos bruscamente en la mesa, toque el puente de mi nariz cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarme, Desde que inició este proyecto Sora ha estado tras de mi insistiendo en algo más que una trabajo profesional. No podía gritarle ni apartarla bruscamente si no el trabajo se vendría abajo, pero ya no lo soportaba

— ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tengo una relación?

—No han sido las suficientes—empezó a reír—Vamos Shaoran ella no se enterará—alzo sus piernas mostrándome al desnudez de estas, pero la ignore

—No—resople bruscamente—Sora no quiero nada contigo entiende de una buena vez

— ¿Qué acaso no te gustaron las fotos?

— ¿Qué fotos?—la mire muy confundido

—De estas—se abrió la camisa mostrándome sus senos

— ¡Oh no, joder!—cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta, ella me alcanzo y me abrazo por la espalda

—Sí, eso quiero Shaoran, hazme tuya…hazme todo lo que quieras…sabes que de mi depende el proyecto y si no...

Seguía amenazándome, la imagen de Sakura vino a mi cabeza, no podía hacerle esto, jamás me lo perdonaría, puedo encontrar otro trabajo pero ni una chica igual que ella.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la oficina dejándola a ella semidesnuda sorprendida y molesta. Pero no tanto como yo.

Eran las 9 de la noche decidí llamar a Sakura y preguntarle si quería cenar, pero no encontré mi teléfono celular, hice memoria pro un buen rato y recordé que lo había olvidado en mi habitación. Conduje hasta casa, la calles estaba solitarias para ser esta hora. Al llegar noté que Sakura no prendió las luces de fuera, la casa se veía tan obscura. Me pregunte si ella estaría en casa, ella nunca sale sin avisarme, aunque claro hoy puede ser la excepción ya que olvide mi celular.

Ella estaba arrinconada en sofá individual de la sala, abrazaba sus piernas y hundía su cabeza, literalmente estaba hecha bolita. Deje mis cosas y me arroje al sofá junto a ella, ella apenas se movió, así que decidí empezar a hablar.

—Hola Sak—dije y ella se movió un poco

—Hola—logro escuchar

— ¿Estas bien?

— Llegaste temprano, ¿no?

—Sí, huí del trabajo, larga historia—suspire—Quería invitarte a cenar algo, pero olvide mi celular

—Si—su voz era tan fría que me erizo la piel, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación, pero la detuve, la tome de las manos y la mire a los ojos

—Vas a decirme que pasa—tuve que inclinarme para poder verle el rostro, ella estaba llorando

—Shaoran, me he dado cuenta de todo pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora, me siento mal—me evadió y avanzó, pero la detuve y con mis brazos la arrinconé dejándola sin salida

—Dímelo

—Sé que estas con otra mujer

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lose!, estos días que has estado trabajando todo el día has estado con otra mujer

—Demonios ¡No!

—Entre tus cosas hay notas, con besos números telefónicos y cosas muy sexuales—tense mi mandíbula y apreté mis puños— ¡Olvidaste tu celular! ¡Sabes de todo lo que me entere!

—No, Sakura esto que dices es mentira—trate de sonar lo más normal posible pero me estaba molestando

—Mira—me mostro mi celular— Esta mujer te mando fotos suyas desnuda y lee sus mensajes

Sakura estaba molesta pero a la vez temblaba, ella tenía miedo y eso me destrozaba, aun así vi los mensajes.

 _Oh Arquitecto Li hoy va a probar esta nueva parte de mí_

 _Le va a encantar la sorpresa que tengo para usted_

Eran varias fotos desnudas de ella, provocativa sin embargo no mostraba su rostro. Leí algunos de los mensajes, pero ninguno parecía decir que yo siempre me he negado a estar con ella, todos los mensajes podrían interpretarse que nosotros ya habíamos hecho algo y lo seguiríamos haciendo.

—No sé cómo esa perra consiguió mi número—estaba realmente enojado—Sakura yo no

—No negaste que la conocías

—La conozco, trabaja en la oficina—resople—Ella ha estado insistiendo, debí de contarte lo desde el primer día pero

—Eso debiste—volvía a interrumpirme

—Pero no quería que se malinterpretara

—Oh claro ¡No se va a malinterpretar!—su tono entre sarcástico y enojada me sacaba de quicio

— ¡Demonios Sakura déjame terminar!

— ¡Claro como no terminaste con ella!

Le quite el teléfono de las manos y lo arroje al suelo, escuche el cristal de la pantalla quebrarse, eso me ayudó a controlarme un poco aunque ella estaba ligeramente asustada, su ira estaba sobre todo, y yo no podía estar tranquilo

—Yo no he hecho nada con esa tipa, ella está insistiendo, trate de sobrellevarla por el bien del proyecto

—Ahora por el bien del proyecto te acostarías con ella

—Sakura—murmure sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos, ella estaba ardiendo de ira y supongo que yo también pero trataba de controlarme, yo podía ser una bestia pero no con ella

— ¡Por qué carajos no la frenaste, la alejaste de ti! ¿Un proyecto es más valioso que esto?, ¡¿Más valioso que yo?! ¡No lo niegues, has estado con ella revoloteándote por toda la semana y no me has contado nada! ¿Acaso lo estabas disfrutando? ¿Cómo no? Ella está bien formada, y por los mensajes no parece ser la primeras fotos que te envía ¡Eres un hipócrita pervertido!—me dio una bofetada, pero no hizo que moviera mi rostro yo estaba muy tenso

— ¡Cállate Sakura!—la furia que sentía en mis puños fue descargada en un golpe directo a la pared, fue intenso y poco doloroso. No pensé que la dirección del golpe estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sakura. Bien pude rosarle el rostro, pero no lo hice, no fue mi intención solo quería descargar mi furia y deje que mi puño fuera en dirección recta justo arriba de su hombro izquierdo— ¡Acabo de renunciar al proyecto!

El silencio entre nosotros se volvió doloroso, oía claramente como lloraba y nuestras respiraciones agitadas descoordinadas. Me dolía, no sabía cómo actuar, le tomo los hombros un poco más calmado; no quise lastimarla.

—Deja de pensar que soy como él, que Yukito te haya causado un trauma no es mi culpa, así que no te vuelvas una paranoica.

Sus hermosos ojos jade me miraron por última vez, una mirada fuerte con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía valiente, ella no se desplomó, miró el suelo y salió de mi agarre caminó hasta la entrada de la casa, me gire para verla mientras se iba

—Necesito estar sola—dijo bajo mientras se ponía sus zapatos

—No quise decir eso, lo siento—ella abrió la puerta y salió—Te amo

Cerró la puerta tras ella y escuche sus pasos en la calle. Le daré el tiempo que pida. Fue mi error, esas palabras nunca debieron de salir de mi boca, sé que la lastime pero también sé que salir tras ella en estos momentos solo haría que me odiara más. Levanto mi celular, la pantalla de mi teléfono estaba quebrada pero la pantalla táctil aun funcionaba bien, a pesar que me causaba ligeros cortes cada vez que hacia un movimiento. Leí los mensajes de Sora, era una perra que quería ver mi mundo arder. Bloqueé su número y deje mi teléfono en el buró para no destruirlo.

Después de media hora ella no regresaba, decidí darle un poco más de tiempo, pero pasaban de las 10 de la noche, es una hora peligrosa para que ella este dando un paseo.

Si uso el auto sería más rápido pero no podría ir a todos los lugares. Aun así decido usar el auto y seguir a pie en los lugares que sospeche que ella estaría. Busque alrededor en el parque pingüino cada esquina incluso entre los fierros viejos de los juegos, pero ni una pista de ella. Llamé a Eriol primero, él no me mentiría, Tomoyo tal vez si para encubrir a Sakura, pero ambos no sabían nada de ella. La busqué en restaurantes y cafeterías que seguían abiertos, mi camino fue largo recorrí casi toda la ciudad, ella había olvidado su teléfono no podía hacer mucho, pero no dejaba de preocuparme. No debí dejarla ir desde un principio.

Mis pies me llevan a un camino viejo de la ciudad, casi abandonado, poco transitado. Lo reconozco porque pase parte de mi adolescencia aquí. Era la antigua casa Kinomoto, no estaba tan descuidada a veces estaba habitada pero no llamaba mucho la atención, sigo mi camino y me percato que las luces estaban prendidas, y por la ventana se ve la silueta alta y delgada de Touya, abrazando a la pequeña Sakura. Me quedo inmóvil viéndolos, ella lo mira a los ojos y ambos sonríen. Siento un poco de pánico pero a la vez calma, tal vez ella necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Después de todo ella estaba segura con él. El rostro de Sakura denotaba felicidad, ella extrañaba a su hermano aunque no habláramos del tema, después de todo son hermanos. Miro a mi hermosa Sakura por última vez antes de retirarme. Regreso a casa y termino algunas cosas que tenía pendientes por hacer para cansarme y poder dormir. Por la mañana conseguí un enorme ramo de peonias rosas, era una delicada combinación de diferentes tonos de rosa, sé que le encantarían.

Estoy tranquilo, ella tendrá que regresar, olvido su celular, sus ropa, su Kerberos todas sus cosas estaban aquí, estaba seguro que ella regresaría tarde o temprano. Cargue su teléfono y estuve atento por si decidía llamarme. No lo hizo. Espere un día, tal vez dos más, ella estaba con su hermano tal vez necesitaba tiempo con él para aclarar las cosas. Una semana fue mi límite, fui a buscarla a su casa. Ya no había nadie. La vecina me dijo que se habían ido hace dos días. Los días exactos que no venía a verla, ya que todas las noches la observaba por la ventana si ella se encontraba bien y eso parecía.

—No puede ser—Tomoyo parecía tan desesperada como yo colocó sus manos en su rostro y dejo escapar un largo suspiro

—Tranquila—le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda—No será bueno para ellos

—Shaoran cómo es posible que se haya ido sin decir nada ¡otra vez!

—No voy a culparte amigo—dijo Eriol y yo sabía que iba a culparme de todas formas

— ¡Si fue mi culpa!—resople—Debí ir tras de ella

— ¡No! ¡No fue tu culpa!—Tomoyo me abrazo y empezó a llorar en mi hombro—La necesito, los niños, mi boda, todo, ella debería estar conmigo en todo

No quise decirle a Tomoyo que yo también la necesitaba incluso más que ella, Sakura se había vuelto el aire que necesitaba para vivir. Solo la abrasé Eriol caminaba dando vueltas en el pasillo, tantas veces que llegó a marearme.

—La encontraremos, ya no se preocupen—dijo Eriol, pero no sirvió mucho de consuelo

Tendría que torturarme pensando que fui yo quien arruino esto, por mí se fue, por mí se recentró con su hermano y se fue de nuevo sin decir nada. No sé si estar tranquilo ya que esta con su familia o estar intranquilo que no sabré nada de ella.

Me volví una bestia con ella, la asuste, fui un idiota. No debí de lastimarla así.

Seguí esperando los siguientes días a que ella volviera.

No lo hizo.

…

Hola, Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, para mí no pero así van las cosas. Gracias por comentar y los favoritos


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:** Recaer

 **—** **Shaoran—**

Las semanas pasaban, los días seguían iguales, solitarios llenos de trabajo sin muchos ánimos de seguir adelante, culpable, me sentía muy culpable. Todas las noches soñaba con ella, a veces eran sueños confusos y lindos a la vez porque la podía ver, pero la mayoría de veces estos sueños me torturaban, soñaba que la golpeaba, que la hacía llorar, estas pesadilla son paraban y yo estaba al borde de la locura.

Era media noche estaba realizando unos planos, líneas azules y rojas se unían formando una figura curveada, un arco decorativo fuera de un centro comercial, era mi proyecto y llevaba tiempo con él. Como acostumbro escucho música mientras trabajo, bebo una taza de café americano caliente. _Anna go to him_ \- the Beatles.

Mi mente entendía perfectamente la letra y la transformaba en ideas que lo único que causaban era un terrible dolor de cabeza. Una idea que reprimía es que Sakura tal vez volvió con Yukito y como si de una pesadilla se tratara la imagen de ella en el suelo siendo golpeada por Yukito accidentalmente golpeé la mesa haciendo con mi rodilla que la taza de café se derramara

— ¡Mierda!—levante la tasa e intente de manera estúpida que los planos no se mojaran pero ya era tarde, poco menos de la mitad se había ensuciado

Pensé en el suicido, luego me calme y me puse a secar los malditos planos. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, pero tenía que componer estos planos dejándolos casi intactos. No quería continuar trabajando me dirijo a la sala donde resalta en la mesita de estar un largo jarrón de cristal cortado (regalo de mi madre) con flores marchitas, peonias, cuando se marchito el primer ramo, compraba una diaria, en el caso de que ella regresara, era mi esperanza, mi ilusión regalarle un a peonia.

Debí de comprarle flores alguna vez. Seguramente le gustarían. En el jarrón brillaba la peonia de hoy, tal vez ella tenía la ilusión de ser la elegida, pero ella no regresaría, debería dejar de comprarlas.

Debería dejar de escuchar a Bruno Mars, bebía de una copa cuando escuchaba _When I was your man_ , ahora estoy a punto de acabar con mis pulmones escuchando otra canción de él.

 _At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon  
Tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Miraba a la luna mientras el fuego consumía a mi cigarrillo, preguntándome si ella estaría bien, estaría pensando en mí, si ella realmente me amo.

Para poder dormir tuve que estar lo suficientemente ebrio. Cómo todos los jueves por la noche.

Apenas sentí los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana tocar mi rostro, esto no me molestaba pero alguien llamaba a la puerta y tuve que levantarme de todas formas, con un gran dolor de cabeza. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba le idiota de Eriol.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Oh joder todo te molesta—entró a la casa y caminó hasta le comedor

—No tienes cosas que hacer—cerré la puerta y lo miré

—Sí, curarle la cruda mi mejor amigo—alzó las bolsas de plástico que llevaba en sus manos, una de ellas llevaba algo caliente—Trágate estas pastillas y come esto que te necesito cuerdo

— ¿Vas a otra reunión pre-boda?

—Ni las menciones—se le erizo la piel de solo pensarlas—Tengo buenas noticias para ti

— ¿Corrieron a Meilin?

—No tienes tanta suerte—suspiro—Creo saber dónde está Sakura

Me quede en silencio un momento y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

— ¿Y si ella no quiere ser encontrada?

—Estoy seguro que si—afirmó pero en un tono bajo

— ¿Qué tan seguro?

—Tan seguro como que soy el nuevo amigo de Yukito

—Mierda—murmure—Ella regresó con él

—Eso parece

Lo que me temía, ella volvió con él. Ahora no me importa nada más que ella este bien y que ese maldito no la haya tocado este tiempo que estuvieron juntos

—Yukito está en recuperación, al parecer toma clases de relajación ye esas cosas—se bufó—El idiota ni siquiera me reconoció, me lo cuenta todo al parecer es muy abierto a las personas

— ¿La sigue maltratando?

Eriol bajó la mirada

—Eriol—lo llame en un tono molesto

—No es tan explícito, no va a decirme que golpea su pareja. Sin embargo nunca sale con ella y… bueno el anda con otras mujeres

—Ese hijo de…

—Shaoran tenemos 2 horas para viajar hasta donde ellos están, Yukito trabaja hasta la tarde, tienes tiempo de ir por Sakura y traerla de vuelta antes que él llegue, de todas formas lo estaré vigilando

—Ok—comí rápidamente mi desayuno y me dirigía mi habitación a cambiarme— ¿Cómo demonios diste con él?

—Es gracioso—me gritó porque él seguía en la sala—Bueno, no. Simplemente deje de buscarlo y un día apareció en mi consultorio. ¡Le recete inyecciones de vitaminas!

Él era estúpido, y siempre bromista en momentos difíciles. El idiota de Eriol mi mejor amigo a quien podre agradecerle por esto toda la vida.

Él tenía razón el camino era largo 2 horas en autopista, esta vez estaba en un lugar en el que sabría que no la buscaríamos. Mil preguntas pasan por mi cabeza pero no quiero auto respondérmelas, quiero que ella lo haga. Al llegar a la casa, era pequeña no tenían vecinos a decir verdad solo había una casa cerca estaba a las afueras del lugar. Según Eriol, Yukito sale a trabajar y prefiere manejar 1 hora a vivir a un lugar más cerca de su trabajo y que puedan encontrar a Sakura.

Eriol fue a vigilar que Yukito siguiera en el mismo lugar, yo fui a su casa. Pequeña bien cuidada pero no le quitaba lo solitaria. Toque la puerta, presione el botón y sonaron las campanas, nadie respondía. Resople y me recargué en un pilar mientras esperaba que alguien abriera esa maldita puerta antes de que la derribara. Insistí unos minutos más y después quitaron el seguro de la puerta y la abrieron lentamente.

Su figura esbelta y pequeña, su cabello castaño ondulado llegaba hasta sus hombros, no estaba muy peinada, su cara se veía pálida y las ojeras describían noches de desvelo. Abrió su boca ligeramente, sus hermosos ojos jade tenían un brillo especial, me miraba tan intensamente que podría quedarme ahí perdido en sus ojos.

—Sakura—dije y acaricié su mejilla, su piel se sentía un poco fría

—Shaoran… ¿Cómo?—logra decir pero sé que eta nerviosa. Le dio un beso en la frente y moverla fue fácil, entre ala casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí, ella estaba débil y temblorosa

— ¿Estás sola?

—Si—nos miramos un segundo más y ella me abrasó por sorpresa su agarre era débil pero sentía su cara húmeda en mi pecho, ella estaba llorando mientras le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su cabeza

— ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

—Lo siento…lo siento… no debí irme

—Tranquila—le alcé el rostro por su delicada barbilla y me miro a los ojos— primero quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso

Nos acercamos a la pequeña sala que tenían nos sentamos en un asiendo largo y ancho como era tipo sofá cama. Cada uno en un extremo dándonos un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Me quite los lentes para leer y los deje en un costado.

—Solo quería tiempo, me asusté mucho Shaoran

—Sí, yo fui un imbécil por tratarte así, actué de la forma equivocada

—Yo también exagere las cosas—dijo rápido aun sin mirarme, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo—Touya me trato bien, le explique las cosas pero…bueno pues Yukito es su mejor amigo y estaba preocupado por él

— ¿Preocupado?—empezaba a molestarme, pero tome aire no quería asustarla— ¿Le importa más su amigo que su propia hermana?

Ella se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo, me desespere y tome su mentón obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. Sus enormes ojos estaba vidriosos su iris color verde me flecho el corazón como en el primer instante. Pero a pesar del efecto que causaban en mí sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y a la ves temor.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?

Aun temblorosa con la mirada fija en mí dijo en voz firme

—Lo quiero mucho

— ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño?—tome aire tratando de tranquilizarme— Nunca me amaste ¿cierto?

Sus lágrimas brotaban y recorrían sus mejillas. Se alejó de mi agarre pero seguía fijamente viéndome

—Es distinto, el amor que sentía por ti era diferente

— ¿En qué sentido?

—No lo sé—bajo su mirada y empezó a llorar, yo impaciente tome su brazo derecho con fuerza y me acerque a ella, ella gimió y se alejó de mí. Nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraban

Mi reacción fue inmediata, le tome la mano extendiéndola y alzando un poco la manga de su sudadera pude ver ligeras marcas en su antebrazo que podrían confundirse con pequeños puntos eritematosos como quemaduras por aceite, cuando se cocina. Empecé a sentir en mi pecho un ardor inexplicable. Mi siguiente reacción también fue inmediata y espontánea, tome su suéter por la parte de abajo y se lo quite por completo arrojándolo a un costado de nosotros, ella estaba tan débil que no impidió ningún movimiento.

Ahora ella había quedado casi desnuda usando una blusa de tirantes, su blanca piel estaba decorada con quemaduras, hematomas y algunos rasguños. En el brazo que había tocado con anterioridad había una mancha morada y amarillenta a la vez. Me quede mudo, trague saliva un par de veces pero no sabía qué decir ni hacer.

—Ayúdame—su voz temblorosa me imploraba

Le tome con mi mano su nuca y acerque su rostro a mi pecho, la abrace ligeramente para no causarle daño, la abrace como si su alma estuviera a punto de irse mí, yo la cuidaría toda mi vida. Besé su cabeza en algunas ocasiones hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

—Sakura, aunque no me ames como yo quisiera, te ayudare, porque a pesar de todo eres mi amiga

—Shaoran…Yo te amo. Es un amor distinto, tu amor siempre me trajo felicidad y buenos recuerdos. Yukito lo único que hace es lastimarme, y estuve aferrada a eso y esta vez fue más por compromiso familiar…libérame de esto

—No Sakura, tú debes de liberarte… ¡Libérate!

Ella se agito un poco y limpió sus lágrimas viéndome con un poco más de fortaleza

—Ya no quiero esto para mí… mi felicidad y bienestar esta antes que el de cualquier persona

Sonreí, ella por fin había abiertos los ojos. Se puso de pie y me miro a mi sentado después me puse de pie junto a ella y recibí un beso en la esquina de mis labios, corto pero me hizo sentir muy bien.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Eriol, se llevó el auto

—Yukito llegará tarde hoy, mientras tu buscas a Eriol yo podré empacar mis cosas—miro alrededor

—Está bien—me acerque y le di un beso en la frente suave y lento, luego la mire a los ojos—No tardare más de una hora

—Te esperare aquí—me sonrió

—Te quiero Sakura

—Te quiero Shaoran

Antes de salir le llame a Eriol por última vez, él no me contestaba así que decidí ir a buscarlo a los lugares que me había mencionado, recorrí el bar donde supuestamente con frecuencia Yukito pasaba sus noches, pero no vi el auto pro ningún lugar, era una ciudad pequeña pero había mucha gente, por ultimo busque entre calles y encontré la oficina donde trabajaba Yukito. La oficina tenía las luces apagadas y la puerta principal cerrada.

…

 **—** **Sakura—**

Nuevamente me encontraba en esta situación, sin embargo creo que estaba más segura de mi decisión. No puedo creer que haya aguantado todo esto de nuevo. No creí volver a caer, pero mi debilidad siempre fue mi familia y después de tantos años lo más cercano a un familiar que tuve fue Yukito, como siempre estaba en casa lo sentía parte de la familia, agregando a eso, mi papa y Touya se alejaron de mi incluso antes de comprometerme con él. Fue un error, un grave error, ahora ni por mi hermano, ni mucho menos por lastima de Yukito, mi felicidad es primero.

No le voy a joder la vida a Yukito demandándolo y haciendo que el termine tras las rejas, por mi hermano. Esta vez me iré y no habrá vuelta atrás. Estoy muy decidida de lo que quiero hacer. Quiero estar con mis amigos, Eriol y Tomoyo y sus próximos gemelos que creo no tardaran en nacer y, por supuesto volver a los brazos de Shaoran, el hombre que me ha hecho realmente feliz, es el amor que me merezco.

Metiendo mis cosas a la maleta me doy cuenta que, aunque tenía cosas nuevas la vida que tuve después de Shaoran no era nada diferente al infierno que viví antes de él. Abrir los ojos no es tan difícil, lo difícil es decidirse por salir adelante y valorarme.

¿Qué si tengo miedo? Si, y mucho. Pero sé que es lo mejor para mi

No me lleve mucho solo unas de las cosas que eran importantes entre ellas joyería que yo había olvidado y el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado. Dejó la maleta en un rincón cerca de la entrada. Regreso a la habitación ya que había olvidado mi plancha para alaciar mi cabello, aun estaba un poco caliente, enrollaba el cable alrededor del aparto mientras que caminaba a la puerta. Estaba pensando como contactaría a Shaoran, no tengo teléfono ni una forma para comunicarnos. El sonido de las llaves me hizo alzar la mirada.

—Hola cariño—me dijo sonriente, su cabello estaba bien acomodado y sus lentes hacían un brillo especial, se veía muy atractivo tenía que admitirlo, un ramo de flores blancas

— ¿Claveles?—murmure

—Bueno si, siempre te regalo rosas rojas y creo que estas son lindas. Camino hasta la sala me tomo de la mano y ambos llegamos hasta el florero de cristal

Él siempre me regalaba rosas rojas, una docena para ser exactas. Cada vez que hacia eso era porque se sentía culpable de cierta forma. Después de volverse agresivo conmigo o tal vez después de serme infiel. Aún tengo muy marcada cada una de sus heridas, una vez vacío aceite hirviendo en mí, tal vez fue accidental o no creyó que me fuera a afectar tanto, al día siguiente llego con un ramo de 20 rosas al hospital. Imagine muchas cosas mientras caminábamos a la sala, todas las veces que sufrí, las veces que perdone sus acciones. Cuando las colocó y estas se acomodaron perfectamente en el jarrón me pregunte ¿Cómo pudimos llegar tan lejos?

Al principio el noviazgo era emocionante y aventurado, pero con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo cada vez más, la convivencia diaria y hasta llegar a comprometernos nos involucró demasiado. Empezó alzándome la voz, hablándome de manera tosca y agresiva, tal vez no lo hacía con una intensión pero me dolía, cuando yo lloraba o me molestaba por algo él se volvía muy combativo me regañaba por ponerme así, después fue desesperándose y con cualquier cosa aunque yo no tuviera la culpa terminaba enojándose conmigo, aunque fuera su culpa el motivo de la discusión él se desquitaba conmigo, cuando las palabras no eran suficientes intento utilizar su fuerza física y le funcionó. Siguió con eso, se sentía superior y que yo era de su propiedad. Me sentía peor que una animal. Pero ya no, esa ave enjaulada hoy seria libre para siempre.

—Yukito tenemos que hablar—dije firmemente

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?—sus ojos por un momento me hicieron flaquear, como siempre lo hacía. Siempre cedía por una u otra cosa, el me convencía me engañaba para hacerme sentir mal a mí y hacerme sentir que el error fui yo.

—No Yukito, Basta—respire nuevamente—Me voy

— ¿Qué?—el aún estaba tranquilo y parecía muy sorprendido

—No quiero esto para mi Yukito, tengo que irme

— ¿Estás loca? No voy a perderte de nuevo

—No vas a matarme

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Por favor Yukito!—me quite el suéter y le mostré todas mis cicatrices de las peleas recientes, esperando así que el reaccionara, como yo lo hice—No debí permitirte hacer esto de nuevo, no moriré en tus brazos

—Eso te lo merecías

— ¡No me lo merecía!—mis respiraciones eran profundas para relajarme—Me voy a ir y no quiero saber nada de ti. Agradece que no vaya a encarcelarte

— ¡Espera!—tomo mi muñeca fuertemente pero me zafe de su agarre aunque le lastime un poco, me talle mi muñeca y lo mire fijamente a los ojos con mi ceño fruncido, estaba enojándome—No lo volveré a hacer, Sakura voy a cambiar

—Un tipo como tú nunca cambia, Hasta nunca Yukito—me di la vuelta ya camine hacia la puerta.

Por un pequeño instante me sentía libre como el ave que empieza a extender sus alas para emprender el vuelo. Pero algo me detuvo. Con su enorme mano tomo mi cabello obligándome a ver el techo, mi cuello trono ligeramente. Después empezó a arrástrame jalándome del cabello intente zafarme pero su fuerza era mucho más. Me dio la vuelta y me inclinó hasta el sofá, empezó a agitar mi cabeza fuertemente

— ¡Esos lentes no son míos!—grito furioso— ¡A quién demonios metiste a la casa!

Abrí tanto los ojos que el aire que rosaba lastimaba, empecé a temblar mi quijada se tensó y no pude abrirla para decir alguna escusa. Shaoran había olvidado sus lentes. Que claramente se veían masculinos. El miedo invadió mi ser. No podía reaccionar.

— ¡Con quien te revolcaste maldita perra!—me lanzo un golpe en la mejilla y mi quijada trono, me dolían incluso los oídos— ¡Te ibas a ir con otro, estúpida!

Los golpes eran los mismos que ya había recibido antes, pero sus insultos hacían que esto fuera más intenso. Sin soltarme del cabello me alzo y nos miramos nuevamente. Sus ojos ardían en rabia, su cara estaba tan tensa que me aterrorizaba. Yo lloraba y temblaba parecía que él lo disfrutaba. Me insulto en la cara nuevamente y después me empujó soltándome del agarre, caí sobre la mesita de la sala sobre el jarrón de cristal y los claveles. Me pateo las costillas haciendo que cayera en el piso, terminó de destrozarse el jarrón y los claveles blancos estaban dispersos. Manchados de mi sangre, yo estaba casi inmóvil, solo podía soltar de mi boca unos gemidos, me dolía el costado derecho cada vez que intentaba meter aire. Me dolía la cabeza, y mis ojos se hacían cada vez más pesados, el dolor de mi cuerpo era tanto que no sabría cómo describirlo, ni decir en qué zona el dolor era peor. Miraba directamente desde el suelo la puerta de salida, ya con mis maletas listas todo para irme, pero no pude. Los zapatos de Yukito interpusieron mi vida, cerré los ojos cuando vi sus zapatos frente a mí.

El ave no pudo ser libre, el regresar a la jaula que desde un principio la había aprisionado fue su peor error. El ave nunca pudo disfrutar mucho su libertad. El ave moría en manos de esa horrible bestia que la aprisionaba.

…

¡Hola!

Fue un capitulo corto ya que tengo muchas preocupaciones y pendientes. Pero es mi último año en la universidad yo sabía que iba a pasar algo así. Espero sus comentarios y que no me abandonen solo tengan paciencia. Así que disculpen si son pocas descripciones y las faltas e ortografía.

Saludos a todos y espero verlos pronto


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Renacer

—Shaoran—

Un mal presentimiento me obligo a regresar con Sakura. No encontré a Eriol, y no me importo, en esta ciudad tan pequeña es muy raro ver taxis disponibles. En mi cabeza navegaban ideas que prefería omitir. Ya empezaba a obscurecer, el cielo las nubes negras en el cielo me indicaban que seguramente llovería. Cuando estaba enfrente de la casa sentí un alivio al no ver ningún auto en el estacionamiento. Toque a la puerta un par de veces y nadie respondía. Empezó a llover y tuve que moverme de la puerta principal, me dirigía a un costado de la casa donde había un pequeño techo para cubrirme de la lluvia. Por la ventana pude captar una imagen, no estaba tan seguro que era, las cortinas color melón me cubrían gran parte de esta.

Había claveles blancos regados en el suelo, manchados de sangre. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, busque con la vista algo firme, mire a lo lejos junto al cobertizo un martillo viejo y oxidado corrí bajo la lluvia y lo traje hacia ventana, de un golpe fuerte y directo partí la ventana, cristales volaron hacia mí y solo llegue a voltear mi cara sin embargo sentí cortes en mi piel. Seguí golpeado el cristal hasta que tuve la oportunidad de pasar sobre ella. Me recupere y seguí los claveles manchados de sangre hasta encontrarla.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba contraído, boca abajo solo logre ver sangre en sus brazos y dedos marcados. Me acerque a ella, creí que no podría ver algo peor; su rostro me cógelo la piel. Pálida, su nariz sangraba, su labio estaba roto, sus pómulos estaban demasiado inflamados, toda la órbita de su ojo izquierdo estaba obscurecida, ella no reaccionaba.

—Sakura, Sakura—la llame, no hubo respuesta la agite un poco y seguía sin responder

Estaba alarmado, tome mi teléfono y llame al número de emergencias. Continúe, a pesar de que me daba miedo hacerlo lo hice, aplique un estímulo doloroso en su pecho se quejó ligeramente, pero su respiración no era normal, y su pulso tampoco.

La tenía en mis brazos agonizando, no podía verla morir, estaba muriéndome con ella. No tenía cabeza para nada.

No me percate cuando él llegó. Estaba de pie observando como tenía a Sakura agonizando en mis brazos. Seque mis lágrimas bruscamente con mis hombros y lo mire a la cara.

—Déjala mocoso

Ignore su comentario, pero sabía que tenía que alejar a Sakura de él, no quería que terminara de matarla.

—Maldito hijo de puta—me lancé hacia el dándole los golpes en la cara, como nunca antes había golpeado a alguien. Sentía un dolor intenso en mis nudillos pero seguí.

Las artes marciales son para defensa propia nunca para dañar a alguien más. No me importo. Aplique toda mi fuerza, técnicas dolorosas que estaban casi prohibidas. Lo vi quejarse, intentar de defenderse pero era inútil. Mi ira era lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerme olvidar mis principios. Con mi codo golpee su nariz cuando me había acorralado. Retrocedió mientras me incorporé tome un pedazo de cristal largo del jarrón que se había roto. Empuje a Yukito contra la pared, estaba muy débil y pude manipularlo muy fácil, el levanto su rostro y pude ve la sangre rojo vivo recorrer sus fosas nasales, era tan abundante que mojaba su boca. El cristal estaba tan filoso que podía sentir como lastimaba mi mano pero lo tome con fuerza y lo dirigí directo a su cuello justo en esa vena grande y palpitante. El esbozo una sonrisa, mientras yo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello.

—Anda, ni si quiera puedes atreverte…eres débil…

Pude matarlo, iba a hacerlo. Pero Eriol me detuvo.

La policía estaba aquí. Tomaron a Yukito esposado. Los paramédicos que llegaron un poco antes ya estaban atendiendo a Sakura. La llevaban en una camilla. Me acerque a ella le tome la mano, entre muchas cosas que habían conectado a su cuerpo estaba una mascarilla de oxígeno, movió ligeramente la cabeza, abrió un poco los ojos y me miro.

El brillo de sus ojos estaba ausente.

…

-Sakura-

 _Es mi culpa, solo mía. Soy una idiota siempre lo he sido, estar aferrada a una persona como Yukito ha sido el gran error de mi vida. Debí de saberlo el nunca cambiara por más terapias que tome para el control de la ira, el siempre será un machista golpeador._

 _Tal vez mi problema fue que no me quise lo demasiado. Siempre me sentí menos preciada por todos, mi padre siempre me amo y me cuido, pero él tenía que irse, dar clases era lo que lo hacía feliz y se alejó de mí. Mi hermano me quiere no lo dudo pero él también se equivocó._

 _Desde niña Yukito siempre estuvo ahí dándome confianza, fue como un hermano bueno con el cual podía contar cada vez que discutía con Touya o cuando me sentía sola. Me volví dependiente de él, le permití muchas cosas, él me manipulaba de cierta manera que no podía negarme. Cuando empezamos a salir sabía que estaba prohibido y las cosas que hicimos fueron incorrectas, tomando en cuenta que yo aún era menor de edad._

 _No te culpo mama, te fuiste no por tu voluntad, dios necesitaba un ángel como tú, pero de todas formas me hiciste mucha falta, mi papa hizo lo mejor que pudo, enserio es un gran hombre no quiero que te enojes con él. Fui yo, mis malas decisiones me llevaron a esto. Pero esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás mama, aunque Touya o mi propio padre insistan que Yukito cambio y lo mejor sería volver con él, no lo hare. Los amo, son mi única familia, pero esta vez decidiré lo que es bueno para mí y yo no quiero esa vida._

 _Sabes desde que volví a Tomoeda me di cuenta de algo, Shaoran es un gran hombre y nunca lo vi. Me enamore de él, como nunca me había enamorado ya no tenía miedo, me sentía segura y especial. Él siempre ha estado perdidamente enamorado de mí, mi vida hubiese sido distinta si lo hubiera notado, si hubiese sido él desde el principio._

 _Me alegra saber qué crees que Shaoran es un buen chico, mamá me encantaría pasar mi vida con él, es el indicado ¿verdad?_

 _Gracias por estar conmigo…me haces tanta falta, aunque creo que aún no es tiempo. Aun quiero hacer muchas cosas con mi vida. Creo que esto fue una dura lección, que se quedara gravada en mi piel, pero no dejare que esto me destruya; renaceré mama._

La imagen de mi madre sonriéndome se borró suavemente, su cálida mano que sostenía la mía se alejó poco a poco. Todo estaba obscuro y escuche un ligero sonido rítmico un _"pi"_ que me obligaba a abrir los ojos, pero pesaban mucho, empecé a sentir mi espalda adolorida y poco a poco todo mi cuerpo. La vista era borrosa y cuando por fin pude fijarla vi una pared blanca. El dorso de mi mano se sentía cálido, alguien me tomaba la mano. Y ahí estaba su melena alborotada, castaña obscura, su rostro recargado en su antebrazo izquierdo que estaba apoyado al borde de la cama, su mano derecha que estaba vendada sujetaba la mía. Sonreí. No podía evitarlo, fue un instinto muy mío, le toque el cabello una ligeras carisias fueron suficientes para que se despertara y levantara su cara. Su rostro estaba adormitado, un poco rojo con las marcas que dejo su antebrazo por el reposo, y creo distinguir una cicatriz que apenas se estaba cerrando justo en su pómulo derecho. Sus ojos brillaron, y me sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa parecía cansada.

—Hola—su voz se volvió dulce y a la vez grave tan varonil como siempre

—Hola—logro responder

—Me alegra que despiertes—me dijo acariciando mi mejilla— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No ciento nada— fui sincera

—Bueno eso debe ser por los medicamentos—se bufo bajo sin borras esa sonrisa tan atractiva

— ¿Saldré de aquí pronto?

—Espero que sí, solo dormiste un día, tus huesos están bien, solo reposo—parecía nervioso y supongo que no me diría nada de lo que me paso, así que no insistí

—Bien…—deje de mirarlo a él y mire directamente a un peluche que estaba colocado en la mesita de estar junto a un jarrón con flores de cerezo. El peluche era especial, diferente es un adjetivo mejor, era algo rectangular color verde limón con cuernos, manchas color purpura, dos puntos por ojos y una sonrisa lineal con colmillos dibujados, además creo tenía una diminuta cola con espinas. Era un monstruo.

—Touya está preocupado, pero no tiene cara para enfrentarte—me dijo Shaoran y me quede en silencio un tiempo

Realmente no puedo culparlo, tal vez si me indujo a regresar con Yukito me convenció que era lo mejor para mí y que le había cambiado. Pero sin embargo yo soy la que acepto y la que se quedó con él, es mi culpa. Tal vez el monstruo no era el, si no yo.

—Lo perdonare—suspire —Algún día

—Te amo—no me di cuenta cuando se puso de pie y me beso los labios. Fue corto frio pero a la vez cálido

No pude responder, alguien se aproximaba de la cama de alado abriendo las cortinas y dijeron mi nombre entre susurros.

—Sakura—murmuro una voz femenina muy débil

Su cara estaba pálida pero tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello algo alborotado y sujetado por una diadema. Tomoyo con sus grandes ojeras me veía como si viera un fantasma.

—Tomoyo... ¿qué?—mi pregunta se fue interrumpida por un agudo quejido, dos pequeños cuerpecitos enrollados en una sabanita de color rosa y azul.

La niña tenía un abundante cabello negro azulado como el de Tomoyo, y el varón lo tenía un poco más obscuro como el de Eriol. Intente contener las lágrimas pero me fue imposible, eran preciosos y muy calmados, cuando los tuve entre mis brazos me sentí mas aliviada, mis sobrinos habían nacido.

Cuando Shaoran vino a buscarme Tomoyo entro en labor de parto y Eriol tuvo que ir por ella. Mientras yo moría ellos nacían. Lamento no poder estar ahí con ella cuando dio a luz y no me imagino la preocupación que ella sentía al saber que yo estaba siendo intervenida quirúrgicamente mientras ella estaba dando a luz. Gracias al cielo todos estamos bien.

Tuvieron que decirme que Yukito estaba en prisión ya que tenía que testificar contra él. Ahora estaba segura y el pasara el resto de su vida ahí. Me siento tranquila, él se lo ganó a pulso. Mi hermano sigue sin presentarse ante mí. Yo regrese a Tomoeda. Por un tiempo mientras me recuperaba y que mejor con el cariño de mis amigos, mis sobrinos y con Shaoran.

Estoy segura, lo amo. Solo esperare que esto sea estable y que no se destruya ante cualquier ventisca.

—Shaoran—

Las sabanas de seda me incitaban a seguir acostado en la cama, me envolvía en la suavidad y el sonido del ambiente era tan relajante, las olas se sincronizaban creando una melodía perfecta para seguir soñando. Pero me siento vacío, estiro mis brazos a lo largo de la cama y no toco nada, estoy solo de nuevo. Y eso no es de mi agrado. Me levanto de la cama con facilidad y camino descalzo hasta llegar a ese punto, donde usualmente la encontraba en las mañanas. La ventana corrediza estaba abierta y por el pasillo llegaba ese aroma salado a mar. Sigo las luces anaranjadas del amanecer era preciosa la vista que captaban mis ojos. El sol asomándose entre las nubes grisáceas, el mar azul que bailaba coordinadamente. Su cabello castaño revoloteaba ligeramente por la brisa que inundaba el ambiente, su camisón blanco de esa tela fina y casi transparente también se movía ligeramente a causa de la brisa, los finos tirantes que lo sujetaban mostraban sus atractivos hombros desnudos. Me acerco a ella y entre el aroma al mar capto su perfume personal que me vuelve loco y me enamora cada día mas.

Acaricio sus hombros desnudos bajando hasta sus brazos y luego beso el espacio medio entre su cuello y su hombro, para luego abrazarla por la espalda justo por la cintura.

Ella nuevamente esta pensativa viendo el amanecer. Lo cual siempre me causaba preocupación, temía que se arrepintiera de algo, sobre todo de estar conmigo. Ella nunca me decía nada, pero suponía lo que ocurría. Me correspondió acariciando mis brazos con sus suaves manos.

—Buenas días—le dije

—Buenos días—suspiro

— ¿Qué piensas?—pregunte como si fuera de rutina

—Es hermoso el amanecer

Se dio la vuelta y sus grandes ojos verdes me miraban distinto, esa luz en sus ojos me indicaba que algo había cambiado desde que salió del hospital, hasta hoy lo note, nunca me había besado así. No fue un beso como los que me da a diario, sus labios se movían más, su lengua cálida salió a juguetear un poco con la mía.

— ¿Estas lista?—le susurre al oído, ella me miro a los ojos y asistió confirmándolo con un beso.

Sujete sus caderas alzándola y ella me abrazo con sus piernas desde la cintura. La sostenía con mis manos en la espalda seguía besándome y sus manos estaban en mi pecho sujetando mi playera, ella tenía miedo de caer, pero yo nunca, nunca la dejaría caer.

Sentí sus pies fríos rosar con mis pantorrillas, pero no impedía que caminara hasta la cama, el lugar donde una reina merece hacer el amor.

Su piel se igualaba a la seda en cuando a su suavidad, si había unas ligeras cicatrices pero no dolían, el tiempo se encargará de borrarlas. Ella aún se mostraba tímida pero segura de lo que quería. Bese cada centímetro de su piel, su aroma me enloquecía. Sentir el calor de su piel era una experiencia única. Su cabeza recostada en la almohada y su mirada a veces en mí y a veces en el techo. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su boca soltaba suspiros mientras la besaba y la hacía mía. Fui despacio introduciéndome en ella tratando de no dejar de verla a los ojos, estaba segura y yo nervioso. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos.

Fue como si fuese la primera vez, nuestros cuerpos encontrados nuevamente. La noche más pasional en mi vida. Fue distinto a nuestra primera vez, esta vez había más experiencia más sentimientos. Su gemidos me hacían volverme loco, mis movimientos rítmicos y suaves hasta que ella empezó a moverse, arrugo la nariz y soltó un largo suspiro, su cara estaba totalmente colorada, poco después termine yo.

Bese sus labios para acostarme y que ella estuviera en mi pecho. Pase el resto de la mañana acariciando su espalda desnuda contando sus lunares mientras ella con sus dedos caminaba sobre mi abdomen y empezaba a juguetear.

Después de esas semanas en la playa, regresar a Tomoeda fue difícil, volver a trabajar, Sakura intento regresar a sus cursos de pintura, club de lectura incluso intento conseguir algún trabajo, pero yo siempre la note distante en cierto modo. No es que fuera fría conmigo, pero algo le hacía falta.

—Te amare toda mi vida Sakura, incluso cuando mi vida acabe mi amor por ti no terminara—le dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá junto a ella

—Oh Shaoran—se sonrojo y tomo la flor que le estaba ofreciendo—Te amo tanto, gracias

Me beso sinceramente, y yo sonreí interrumpiendo ese beso. Se escuchó el timbre indicando que alguien estaba esperando detrás de la entrada principal

—Deben ser el resto de las flores—le dije en un tono juguetón, y ella sonrió como una niña cuando saben que la sorprenderán con un regalo, se puso de pie y camino de puntitas hasta la puerta.

Trate de encontrar una posición adecuada para observar la escena perfectamente. Ella que estaba de puntitas lentamente fue bajando hasta poner los pies sobre el piso. Un enorme ramo de flores amarillas era lo que más resaltaba de la escena, además de una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y ese rostro lleno de experiencias. Sakura cubrió su rostro con sus manos ahogando un grito. Podría jurar que ella estaba llorando en ese momento mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre.

—Mi pequeña Sakura—dijo el hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Papa—su voz estaba entre cortada por el llanto—te extrañe tanto

—Lo siento, lo siento—repito muchas veces

Lo demás fue difícil de comprender.

Estuvieron unas horas platicando, no quise quedarme ahí, pero me llamaron con el tiempo. Le pidió disculpar por irse, pero él tiene un trabajo como profesor y llego a avanzar tanto que está dando cursos en varias partes del mundo, cuando se enteró que Sakura no estaba tan bien como Touya le comunicaba intento regresar, tardo 2 meses en volver a Tomoeda, yo le ayude a conseguir los boletos de avión y el permiso. Aunque no podría estar mucho tiempo aquí, tiene que volver ya que el contrato que firmo le exigía mínimo unos meses más para acabar de cumplir la meta del proyecto. Cuando el Profesor Kinomoto pidió mi opinión fue para llevarse a Sakura estos meses a recorrer el mundo.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que no podía negarme a ella le haría muy bien estar con su padre y vivir nuevas experiencias, a la vez me estaba muriendo de saber que se alejaría de mí nuevamente. Ella quería eso, y sé que le haría mucho bien. Solo tendré 2 días con ella antes de que se vayan. Quería tenerla siempre junto a mí fue el fin de semana que más hemos estado juntos cada vez que nos veíamos a los ojos estos se ponían llorosos. No quería sepárame de ella.

—No puedo creerlo ya te extraño demasiado—le tome sus mejillas con mis manos y la bese

—Sharon no sé si pueda…

— ¡Claro que podrás!, Te ayudara mucho, solo serán algunos pocos meses, se pasaran volando

—Sí, pero… tengo miedo a que esto se arruine

Tenía el mismo miedo que yo. Me puse de pie y fui a mi habitación sin antes despedirme con un corto beso en los labios. Puse la clave en la caja fuerte y la abrí, ahí estaba esta cajita rojo de terciopelo él tome con mi mano, pero me detuve pensativo. Si yo le daba el anillo ahora, tal vez no querrá irse. Lo dejé dentro y en su lugar tome una caja alargada. Este era un recuerdo que pensaba dárselo el próximo mes en una fecha especial, no era caro pero le gustaría. Cuando regreso con ella le coloque en su muñeca el brazalete color oro rosa, no era tan grueso, delicado y hacia que su mano se viera más hermosa.

—Pensaba regalártelo el próximo mes, solo quiero que tengas claro que esto no se arruinara, será una distancia grande entre nosotros, pero nuestros sentimientos no cambiaran, te amare igual si estás aquí conmigo o estas en la luna. Esta es mi promesa, te amo hoy, te amare mañana y siempre.

Y fue así como Sakura se fue de nuevo de mi vida, esta vez era diferente, porque nosotros siempre estaremos juntos en la distancia. Solo serán unos meses y cuando ella regrese, le hare una nueva promesa, de no alejarme de ella por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sakura Kinomoto el día que regreses a Tomoeda me casare contigo.

…

¡Hola!

No sé qué decir esto se acaba, usualmente nunca acabo mis historias, el final siempre está planeado pero es difícil llegar a él. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por la paciencia .


	13. Chapter 13

Cartas a Sakura

 _Tu viaje a áfrica ha sido el más doloroso, odio no poder comunicarme contigo, te extraño demasiado. Estoy aquí esperando con ansias tus cartas, entiendo que tal vez tarden un poco en llegar y que además sea complicado para ti enviarlas, solo espero que estés bien, aquí todos estamos bien. Los gemelos crecen como no te lo imaginas están muy gorditos y con unos cachetes enormes. Tengo buenas noticias me encargaron remodelar el parque pingüino, es mi proyecto, claro que dejare el pingüino pero hare unas cosas más para que se vea grandioso. Lo más importante Sakura, te amo, te amo con mi vida._

 _Ese par de meses se han vuelto casi seis meses, quería enviarte algo por nuestro aniversario pero cuando llegues te estará esperando aquí. Tu padre me lo conto todo, sé que no quieres llamar la atención pero mujer eres grandiosa, muchas felicidades, estoy orgulloso de ti, ya encargue mi copia del libro, y aunque no lo he leído aun soy tu fan número 1 y quiero mi autógrafo. No te avergüences yo sé porque escribiste este libro y espero que se sea de mucha ayuda tanto personal como para todos aquellos que lo lean. Eres grandiosa mi hermosa flor de cerezo, te amo con mi alma._

 _Te extraño, necesito saber de ti, estoy muy preocupado por ti. No me has hablado en los últimos 2 meses, por favor comunícate conmigo. No sé si sigas en Europa, yo sé que lees mis correos por favor Sakura… Te amare por la eternidad._

 _ **C**_ **apitulo 13:** Por siempre

-—Sakura—-

Las últimas semanas me he estado dedicando a las presentaciones de mi libro de superación personal, estoy contando una historia para poder ayudar a abrir los ojos a muchas mujeres, una historia que conocía muy bien y cómo fue que la protagonista abrió los ojos y salió de ese círculo que solo la llevaría a la muerte. Como no saber esa historia; era mi historia.

Usando un vestido a mitad mis muslos, rojo con lunares blancos tenía un ligero toque francés, zapatillas altas de charol rojo. Mi cabello por arriba de mis hombros rizado y una maquillaje del todo maduro, ya tenía 27 años no podía lucir del todo como una niña, aunque amaba hacerlo.

Estaba rodeado de mujeres muchas de ellos podía notar un ligero dolor en la mirada, como yo lo tengo, heridas que tardaran en sanar y otras cuantas se notaba que habían superado ese dolor, acompañadas de sus parejas que parecían tan entusiasmadas como ellas en el tema del libro. Sonreí ante todo momento pero muchas de ellas aún no se tragaban la idea de que yo estaba completamente feliz.

—Y superar un amor así es difícil, por su puesto, pero creo que lo más difícil es darse cuenta de lo que pasa, lo que somos y valorarnos. Como mujeres tenemos muchos prejuicios, pero basta, somos auto-suficientes podemos seguir solas, con la familia, con amigos, con alguna persona especial, pero no hay que seguir permitiendo las humillaciones y maltratos. Recuerden siempre valorarse a sí mismas y amarse, que es lo principal—antes de que me expandiera más mire de reojo el reloj y el tiempo se me había terminado—Gracias—aplaudieron por un tiempo, sonreí tímida, no era mi primera presentación pero estaba nerviosa ya que estaba en Tomoeda de nuevo, fui requerida para la presentación aquí aunque fue incomodo— Eh es tiempo de las preguntas

Enseguida varias mujeres alzaron sus manos y las agitaban impaciente sonando sus pulseras, para ser seleccionadas primero, me puse un poco nerviosa riendo ligeramente, llamó mi atención una mujer rubia con una playera azul cielo y le cedí la palabra, se puso de pie

—Hola am ¿Fue difícil para darte cuenta del error que cometías?

—Si lo fue, era joven como habrán leído me equivoque muchas veces pero siempre estuvieron mis amigos conmigo…a pesar de todo

Seguí respondiendo las preguntas de las mujeres que estaban ahí, algunas preguntas más complejas que otras, otras felicitaciones por mi buena redacción y la historia muchas empezaban a asistir con la cabeza y a aplaudir, no era una simple reseña de mi libro era una clase de motivación para estas chicas. Por ultimo una mujer que ya había alzado la mano antes volvió a hacerlo, le di la palabra, su piel era morena y el cabello muy rizado cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe que no tendría más de 6 meses de edad.

—Bueno, y cuando acabo la historia ella se fue pero… ¿La está pasando bien?—me gustaba esta chica que hablaba de un personaje ficticio cuando en realidad todos sabemos que me refería a mí, a pesar que no use los nombres reales ni lugares específicos.

—Sí, ella la está pasando bien—no sonreí sabía que era mentira

— ¿Eso crees?—insistió y me puse un poco incomoda

—Sí, ahora que esta con su padre viajando junto a él y exponiendo su historia se siente realmente feliz—sonreí porque éramos muy felices los tres, sin embargo algo faltaba en mi vida

—Eso espero, que sea muy feliz—me sonrió y una sensación de alivio inundo mi pecho

Nadie levantaba la mano y aún faltaban unos minutos para concluir tome aire y suspire para decir la frase final

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta?—abrí mis brazos mirando a todo mi público pero nadie parecía participar, abrí la boca para dar por concluido el evento pero una mano se levantó, solo logre ver su brazo, su camisa blanca y un reloj grueso negro, por lo que supe que se trataba de un hombre pero no podía verlo la multitud cubría su cuerpo—Si…am pero no puedo verte—dije en un tono juguetón mas bien nervioso.

Alcé mi cara para lograr ver al chico. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver una camisa blanca que se acomodaba perfectamente con una corbata lisa color verde, siempre formal, siempre con el cabello alborotado, siempre su perfecta mirada, siempre sonriéndome, por siempre él.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿Podría decirnos la identidad del Sr. S? o tal vez ¿Seguirá siendo un misterio?

Cuando sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir fuertemente para salirme de mi pecho suspire en una sonrisa y respondí

—Creo que será mejor que permanezca en secreto el nombre del amor verdadero de nuestra protagonista—le sonreí, sentí que mi rostro se encendía— Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí

Me despedido con un pequeño discurso y todos aplaudimos por un instante. La mayoría de personas se retiró unas cuantas mujeres se quedaron a platicar conmigo pero poco a todos toda la multitud se marchaba, me quede acomodando los libros que sobraron que no eran muchos, le agradecí al dueño del lugar y me prepare para retirarme, cuando de entre la multitud un ramo de rosas rosas, rosa pálido eran enormes bien formadas, parecían salidas de una fotografía, el papel que la envolvía era un tipo de tela transparente sujetadas con un listón muy elegante y tierno a la vez muy de mi estilo, el chico ahora un hombre muy formal su camisa de vestir blanca abotonada hasta sus muñecas, corbata verde, pantalones y zapatos de vestir; anteriormente usaría unos jeans, converses, camisa de vestir arrugada hasta sus codos y si usaba corbata esta estaría ligeramente floja y como siempre su cabello alborotado y claro, sus atractivas cejas pobladas. Estaba caminado hacia mí con su jodida y perfecta sonrisa torcida.

—Hola señor S—dije atrevida acerándome a él lo suficiente

—Hola señorita Sakura—coloco sus labios sobre mi mejilla dejándome un suave beso cálido—Son para ti…muchas felicidades

—Gracias Shaoran—dije tomándolas entre mis brazos no sabía que decir así que solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Creíste que porque usaras el apellido de soltera de tu madre no sabría quién eres—soltó una risa—Es un excelente libro Sakura necesitaba que te presentaras aquí

Me sorprendí peor lo capte enseguida

— ¿Tú fuiste quien convocó esto en Tomoeda?—asistió modestamente con su cabeza—Creí que había sido Tomoyo

—Bueno ella se movió con lo administrativo, pero debo de llevarme el mérito fue mi idea—su sonrisa provocaba unas ligeras arrugas en su rostro que lo hacían ver tan mayor y atractivo— Me alegra verte de nuevo ¿Cómo ha sido este tiempo con tu padre?

—Perfecto, estamos más juntos que nunca, nos disfrutamos mucho—mi corazón latía muy fuerte—Shaoran yo lo siento mucho, sé que no debí irme tanto tiempo pero—el me interrumpió colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y viendo al techo haciéndolo ver más juvenil

—Lo necesitabas, fue lo correcto, solo fue un año, mírate cuanto has crecido, un libro y la mejor compañía que tu padre—sonreí aliviada él lo entendía

—Gracias—sonreí pero luego lo inevitable volvió mí el dolor del rechazo— Escucha, perdóname por dejar de hablar contigo estos últimos meses, la verdad no sé qué decirte, estaba asustada de que con la distancia tu… te cansaras de mi o no lo sé tenía miedo

—Sakura… nunca me cansaría de ti, no debiste temer—me agarro la cara—te perdono… ¿no estas saliendo con nadie ahora?—su rostro mostraba preocupación y yo sentí un hueco en el corazón

—Oh dios no…

—Yo te estaba esperando—dijo se acercó a mí y coloco sus labios con los míos, nos fundimos en un largo beso apasionado que había reprimido por muchos meses, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos el me abrazo oprimiendo el ramo de rosas entre nosotros, cuando nos separamos seco mis lágrimas y me sonrió, yo empecé a reír torpemente. Mire de reojo en la puerta de salida a la mujer que me había cuestionado antes morena con sus ojos grandes la igual que su bebe se fijaban en mí y sonrió como satisfecha antes de retirarse.

—Estoy lista para esto—le dije acariciando su suave rostro claramente se había rasurado esta mañana—Pero…tienes que saber algo, puedes esperar un poco y acompañarme al hotel para dejar esto

—Sakura te he esperado por mucho tiempo, puedo esperar unas horas incluso podría seguirte esperando toda la vida—sonreí pero temía que al saberlo todo esto se viniera abajo

Me estaba quedando en un Hotel mientras que Touya preparaba la casa para poder habitarla mi padre yo. Papá me enseño que lo más bueno de esta vida es perdonar y olvidar los rencores. Touya está realmente arrepentido, y es mi hermano no puedo estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo, ahora me cuida más que nunca, me demuestra que nos ama de verdad. Además que su esposa me agrada mucho, con mi papa de regreso y que por fin está jubilado podremos ser una familia mucho más unida.

Mi otra familia, Tomoyo, Eriol y los hermosos gemelos que ya tenían un año y medio, estaban tan bien juntos. Recuerdo que antes de irme de viaje fue su boda, Shaoran y yo sus padrinos que durante toda la ceremonia estuvimos cargando a esos flojos bebes, claro que fue bautizo y boda al mismo tiempo. Ellos siguen juntos y lo seguirán por un largo tiempo. Es importante resaltar que Eriol retomo la carrera de medicina, es un gran médico por lo que he escuchado, bueno al menos no ha matado a nadie hasta ahora. Tomoyo administra la empresa de sus padres mientras tanto.

No sé mucho de Fanren y su familia pero espero que estén muy bien, los niños deben haber crecido mucho.

Shaoran cargo la media docena de libros que habían quedado y me acompaño al hotel, no platicamos mucho en el transcurso, se ofreció llevarme en su auto, a pesar de mi edad aún tenía miedo de conducir aunque lo supiera hacer prefería caminar o que mi padre manejara. Al llegar al hotel él tomó mi mano mientras llegábamos a la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio, entro y antes de llamar a mi padre él se asomó por uno de los pacillos, era una habitación grande donde los dos estaríamos cómodamente. Mi padre usaba su ropa formal como siempre presentable guapo a pesar que las canas invadían casi todo su cabello, le sonrió a Shaoran y lo saludo con la mano.

—Hola Shaoran

—Buenas tardes Profesor Kinomoto—su voz era muy gruesa

—Es bueno verte…este…hablaremos luego de como te fue en la reunión…los dejare solos—se alejó mi padre saliendo de la habitación haciendo una ligera seña hacia la otra habitación

Mire a Shaoran decidí hacerlo de una forma menos agresiva posible. Suspire varias veces él se preocupó, dejamos las flores y libros en la mesita de estar. Me puse fría, mis manos y pies estaban congelados, sin embargo mi cara estaba caliente y también estaba casi temblando.

—No quiero que me odies por esto, perdóname—suspire tome su mano y caminé lentamente hacia ala otra habitación—No sabía cómo hacerlo Shaoran, yo estaba firmemente en que mi retiro incluía todo, estaba muy aterrada, lo siento tanto—mire de reojo sus facciones, estaba frunciendo el ceño juntando sus cejas entre confundido y enojado, solté su mano y me acerque a la pequeña camita que estaba junto a la mía—Hola—dije dulce y suave inclinándome sacando a ese pedacito de piel que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos lo abrase y ambos en sincronía miramos a Shaoran

Con su boca abierta, inmóvil pálido, sus manos empezaron a temblar y se acercó a nosotros poco a poco, tenía miedo que se enojara y empezara a gritarme, nos miró y luego sus ojos se posaron solamente en el pedacito de carne que miraba a Shaoran intensamente, mi pequeño bebe alzó su brazo y le dio la mano a Shaoran

—Dios, Sakura—dijo muy bajo apenas pude escucharlo—Tiene tus ojos—su tono de voz de notaba un poco de felicidad, yo sonreí y empecé a llorar

—Y es toda tu cara

Shaoran tomo en sus brazos al pequeño bebe y lo abrazó, mi bebe no dijo nada y acepto los brazos de su padre. Shaoran bruscamente se acercó a mí y beso mi frente para luego abrazarme también rápidamente, con nuestro bebe en medio de nosotros.

—Esto es…—lo interrumpí

—Siento no habértelo dicho Shaoran yo…necesitaba tiempo y cuando me entere estaba muy lejos

—No te dejare ir jamás—beso mis labios y nuestro pequeño bebe puso sus manos en nuestros rostros

—No pensaba irme…

— ¿C-Como te llamas pequeñín?—el empezó a derramar lagrimas

—Tao Li—mis lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia y no podía pararla—Aun no lo he bautizado, nació en París. Cumplirá 5 meses la próxima semana.

—"Camino de la vida", es perfecto—dijo y se alejó de mi con él bebe por un largo rato, entre en pánico por un momento pero cuando los vi de regreso me tranquilice, Shaoran trataba de mantener el equilibrio con Tao en brazos se inclinó y saco con una rosa en la mano sin espinas. Shaoran se inclinó lentamente con él bebe en el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho abrió perfectamente esa cajita roja que mostraba un brillo hermoso—Espere casi toda mi vida para hacer esta pregunta…Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Deje de llorar me arrodille con ellos bese los labios de mi amado señor S y la regordeta mejilla de nuestro bebe acepte y nos unimos de nuevo en un abrazo familiar. Juntos después de todo y esta vez quería que fuese para siempre.

Shaoran veía a Tao de una manera tan especial, tal vez me equivoque pero por su reacción creo que la idea de ser padre lo hacía muy feliz. Lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y luego me besaba a mí sin parar. No quiso se pararse de nosotros ningún momento, tuvimos mucho que hablar, mi embarazo por ejemplo. Me entere justo antes de ir a África, por misma razón nos limitamos a estar ahí, pero al hacer el cambio de cede tuvimos que estar más tiempo en Paris, no me dejaron subir a un avión por tener un embarazo avanzado, y después por ser un bebe muy pequeño, no pude regresar. Me sorprende la gran persona que puede llegar a ser Shaoran, no se molesto estaba tan feliz en ese momento que no tenía tiempo para molestarse. Me acepto de nuevo con nuestro bebe, no fue para nada una boda modesta, sus hermanas y Tomoyo se encargaron que fuera la boda del siglo. No puedo quejarme lo importante era el compromiso y creo que cuando dos personas se aman con esta intensidad lo demás sale sobrando. Tao crece grande y fuerte como su padre, dando sus primeros pasos Shaoran le trata de enseñar artes marciales mientras yo le enseño a bailar coreografías de los Backstreets Boys. Me ama, lo amo. Es el amor que me merezco, después de todo el dolor que pase, después de todo queda algo bueno. Pienso en todas las mujeres que pude haber ayudado con mi historia, pienso que la vida te pone muchos obstáculos para salir adelante y cuando más difíciles se ven es porque uno mismo los pone difíciles. Es importante entender el sentido de vivir y yo creo que vivir sin amar no es vivir. Ama como si el mundo se fuera a terminar mañana y si te rompen el corazón, tienes que seguir adelante y disfrutar lo más posible.

Me equivoque caí pero aprendí a levantarme y seguir en esta vida y agradezco a Dios por recompensarme de esta manera.

 _Te amare por toda la eternidad Shaoran Li. Gracias por todo._

 **Fin.**

…

En diciembre 29 se cumpliría un año desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, me encanta estoy enamorada de ella, fue mi primer fanfic aunque en la primera versión escribí otro final, incluso un final alternativo más cruel, creo que este final es perfecto, inesperadamente perfecto.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron y seguirán leyendo esta historia espero que aparte de entretenerlos un rato sirva como consejo. Se las dedico a ustedes todos lo que comentan y dieron favoritos gracias por animarme siempre.

-Yamilna-


End file.
